Historia de un café
by Flannya
Summary: El general teniente Ludwig Beilschdmidt trabaja en el Ministerio de Defensa de Berlin y poco sabrá de como un pequeño acontecimiento le cambiará la vida. Porque todos los lugares tienen una historia que contar, y esta es una historia de amor, dolor y discriminación. AU GerxOCFem!Mex ¡Denle una oportunidad! :D
1. Te vi

**Saludos**

**Flannya reportándose!**

**YO DE NUEVO! Y CON ESTE FIC! (DE NUEVO! XD)**

**Lo se, antes de que digan algo, dejenme les explico:**

**Por ciertas razones tuve que bajar la historia. Lo bueno de esto es que 1) le pude corregir errores que tenía XD y 2) YA TENGO EL ULTIMO CAPI CASI LISTO! (agita los brazos en aire)**

**Asi que, se los dejo de nuevo . UvU agradezco mucho y pido una disculpa a las personas que se quedaron con cara de "O_o WTF?! porque le bajaste?!". Pero aqui esta otra vez, remasterizada, corregida y aumentada! Y hasta con los intros y despedidas de antes! XD **

**Pues bien, (se aclara la voz) Flannya producciones y asociados se complace en presentar este fic! Que sale de la premisa de una historia linda de amor que se da en el actual Berlín. Va a ser un AU y uso nombres humanos ... veamos como salen las cosas;) Sí, estoy usando a mi OCFem! México María Guadalupe ... espero sea de su agrado n_n**

**Bueno pues, empezemos! XD**

**¡Advertencia! No me pertenece Hetalia ... (llora) solo mi OC. Perdón por los errores de ortografía. u.u**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Historia de un café**

**Capítulo 1: Te ví**

Ludwig Beilschmidt caminaba por las tumultuosas calles de Berlín, el frío aire de la mañana en la cara de la grabación de la época temprana, pero no la importación. Al contrario, aspiró hondamente, sintiendo el gélido aire entrar a sus pulmones. Le gustaba hasta cierto punto ese choque de aire frío entrando a su cálido cuerpo; le ayudé a despejar su mente mientras estaba pensando en su agenda del día, y vaya que tenía cosas que hacer.

Exhaló mientras que los nombres de poner en orden sus ideas. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Él, el Generado Ludwig Beilschmidt, con 32 años de edad, ha sido transferido a la sede del Ministerio Federal de Defensa en Bonn, una ciudad linda al oeste de Alemania, a las oficinas administrativas del Ministerio ubicadas en el medio de Berlín.

Berlin.

No puede evitarse un resoplido de disgusto. Honestamente no le gustaba el cambio. Hubiera preferido seguir con su trabajo en Bonn, ya que se vivió en la vida en la ciudad, en la ciudad y en la ciudad de la ciudad, a pesar de sus mejores noticias en Berlín. No es que no le gustase, simplemente el hecho de ser habitado a las concurridas calles y las oficinas no era de su preferencia; claro, sin decir todo el trabajo de papelería y burocracia del que ahora era encargado.

Su hermano mayor, Gilbert, estaba feliz y se convirtió en su hermano menor. Sin embargo, no hay órdenes, y le gustase o no, las cumpliría. No iba a dejar que sus preferencias de residencia interfirieran con su profesionalismo.

Finalmente, el general teniente debe cumplir como buen soldado de la época, y aún más por su carga. Él tenía una responsabilidad.

Así pues, caminaba por las todavía oscuras pero concurridas calles del centro de Berlín; en el medio de un gentío de oficinistas y empresarios, los zapatos de tacón resonando por las calles de Tiergarten y Charlottenburg. Al fin de cuentas, este distrito de Berlín era muy conocido por dos cosas: sus famosas tiendas de ropa y restaurantes, y por ser uno de los distritos con más actividad económica y comercial. A todo lo largo de la calle Los imponentes rascacielos se erguían magníficos y algo sombríos; sus muchas paredes de cristales reflejándose unas a otras.

No era extraño ver en estas horas de la mañana oficinistas, empresarios y ejecutivos caminar a grandes zancadas y rápidamente con sus pulcros y caros trajes, maletín en una mano y vasos con un brebaje caliente en la otra parte. El aire era una extraña mezcla de café, cigarro, tela costosa, conversaciones en celular, zapatos de tacón y frío. La mezcla perfecta para un empresario. Sin embargo, no hay un empresario como tal, la información dada: traje azul marino costoso, maletín en la mano y las rápidas zancadas con sus zapatos cafés perfectamente boleados. El Generaleutnant Beilschmidt, un hombre alto del pasado metro ochenta, era el ideal del alemán militar: porte rígido y marcial, con semblante serio y siempre viendo al frente. Sus cabellos rubios estaban perfectamente peinados hacia atrás y sus ojos azul celeste.

Caminando entre ese mar de trajes negros, azules, y cafés, rodeado de altos edificios de vidrio pensaba rápidamente en su agenda del día. Papeleo, papeleo ... mandar algunas instrucciones y peticiones para saber cómo estaba la sede central del ministerio ... asuntos pendientes ... se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, aplicándolo más si era posible. Si, seguro iba a ser un día rutinario.

Se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y tomó su celular para ver la hora. La pantalla de su celular inteligente marcó las 7 en punto. Iba con el tiempo lo que era bueno. Normalmente, entra y trabaja a las 8, y solo le faltaba una caminata de unos 10 minutos para llegar. Mejor llegar antes. Así podremos tener tiempo para tomar un café en la máquina expendedora del Ministerio. ¿Por qué? Efectivamente, su Cartier plateado con negro le marcaba las 7 en punto, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Sonrió mentalmente al saber que todo iba a ser perfecto.

**¡AAAAYYYY!**

Súbitamente, Ludwig chocó con algo de baja estatura y rígido que lo hizo perder un poco el equilibrio, por qué estar viendo su reloj y no a donde iba. Rápidamente despegó la vista de su muñeca, para que se haya estrellado. Enfrente de él, había una persona encorvada frente a una gran caja de cartón café, llena de utensilios metálicos de cocina que hicieron algo de ruido. La persona, la baja de estatura, la leyenda de la caja. En este momento, Ludwig se agachó a tomar también la caja.

La persona enfrente de él tiene la mirada a verle. Ambos se han incorporado lentamente, manteniendo la caja por debajo. Una vez de pie, él pudo verla mejor. Era una muchacha joven, de unos pocos años. Tenía la piel tostada canela, sus cejas negras arqueadas mirándole hacia arriba. Sus ojos eran almendrados y un café muy oscuro, con largas pestañas. ¿Quién sabe cómo? La joven, atractiva y sencilla en la apariencia, se ruborizó un poco, se desvió hacia abajo, la mirada se apenada y sonrió con su pequeña boca roja y llena.

\- Danke- ( _Gracias)_ dijo suavemente ella sosteniendo la caja.

Ludwig al darse cuenta de que ambos seguimos cerca uno del otro, solos separados por la caja de cartón, soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás, carraspeando un poco y ruborizándose.

-Es tut mir leid. Ich war nicht auf der suche, wohin ich ging.- dijo él recuperando su compostura y parándose erguido. Lo que menos podría hacer era disculparse. _(Lo siento, no vi por dónde iba)_

La joven era bastante más pequeña que él, una cabeza por lo menos y más que nunca por la caja que era menuda. Iba vestida con una blusa azul de manga larga blanca que te permite descubrir sus hombros y un par de jeans. Ella miró directamente a los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces y ahora le sonrió más abiertamente, lo que extraño al rubio alemán.

-Es tut mir leid, ich verstehe nicht.- dijo ella con un acento que bien no pudo reconocer, con una mirada de inocencia y disculpa. _(Lo siento, no entiendo)_

Y dicho esto, aún con una sonrisa en la boca y cargando su caja, giró para entrar a un local en el edificio.

Ludwig, solo se quedó de pie mirándola. Ella se ha metido en un lugar oscuro, con dos angostas pero altas ventanas y una puerta de cristal en el medio. Por lo que podría haber tenido varias mesas y sillas. En una de las ventanas había un anuncio de "Se Renta Local" y debajo de un número de teléfono. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un típico café. Era, por supuesto, siempre había muchos delis y cafeterías en la zona, aprovechando las marejadas de los oficinistas, los cafés y el otro bocadillo. La panadería. El rubio frunció la mirada y leyó varias veces las dos palabras. No eran alemanes. Pero seguro que se trata de un restaurante local. Finalmente, la información no está disponible. Un par de meses atrás, esa era local, un pequeño restaurante de crepas. En varias ocasiones llegó a ser un lugar muy popular, así como bastante sabrosas,

Repentinamente recibió un codazo de un presuroso transeúnte que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volviendo a la realidad, Ludwig miró su reloj de muñeca. Las 7:15. Abriendo los ojos de sobremanera para darte cuenta de la hora de la época y el tiempo que hemos tenido, reanudo su camino, mimetizándose en el gentío de los oficinistas, su mente de vuelta al papeleo que va a hacer el día de hoy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lo se, lo se ... es muy corto ... de hecho van a ser capis cortos .. como unos 6 o 7. Aunque de nuevo siempre digo eso y termino con capis bn largos hahahahha XD**

**Notas!**

**El ministerio de defensa se encuentra en Bonn (en el oeste de Alemania) como sede central, y tiene oficinas administrativas en Berlín ;) (si mis chavos, hize mi tarea de investigar! XD).**

**Generalutenant : teniente general. Uno antes del general. Una posición de muy alto rango en la milicia.**

**Que tal les gusto? Quieren mas? A ver que pasa con Luddy y Maria, ya merecian que les hiciera un fic a estos dos: 3**

**Porfa dejen comentario o comentarios! ¿Que se cree que pase? o que quieren que pase? (sube y baja las cejas). También va a haber una aparicion especial de ... quien creen? Los dejare en azcuas! oh si soy mala muy mala mwahahahahahaha!**

**Actualizaciones cada semana! :D**

**Nos estamos leyendo! :D**


	2. Te hablé

**Saludos**

**Flannya reportándose!**

**Queridos lectores! La continuación de "historia de un café" ha llegado! (Al fin ...)**

**Si, me he ausentado, inclusive de los mensajes privados, pero es que ni tiempo de respirar tengo lo juro! Antes que nada y quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen y que que dejen comentarios! Que Son:**

**Vendetta Gold, La chica de Humo, Un usuario cualquiera,winter sunflower, Anima537 y zhyre! cabe mencionar que algunas de estas lindas personitas se estan chutando de nuevo el fic XD y bueno, voy a dar credito a las personas que antes habían escrito reviews pero se borraron. Y ellas son:**

**Valkyriene, Cinthia, A. Gedeon y Diana 16oz!**

**Gracias gracias y mil gracias! Son mas asombrosos que Prusia, mas fashion que Polonia y mas lindos que Sealand! : 3**

**Ahora a lo que nos trunje Chencha! XD La vez pasada, nos quedamos con que simplemente el alemán se topó accidentalmente con la mexicanita favorita. 'Ora que pasara?**

**Por cierto, la historia se desarrolla en Alemania, consecuentemente uso bastantes frases, pero esta traducción al final de las oraciones: 3**

**Espero les guste! Con errores otrográficos y de dedos y demases también! :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo 2: Te hablé**

Ludwig firmaba rápidamente varias hojas que tenía frente sí. Varios papeles que necesitaban urgentemente su autorización como todos los días. Tomaba una hoja, la leía velozmente y garabateaba su firma hasta abajo usando su muy costosa pluma fuente. Sentado en su oficina en lo mas alto del edificio del Ministerio de Defensa el tiempo transcurría tranquilo. Afuera, por las paredes de cristal, podía ver otros edificios reflejando los alrededores, y claro, una hermosa panorámica de Berlín lindamente soleado a eso de las 11 de la mañana. Era uno de esos días sin nubes, y las pocas que habían eran chonchas y blancas, dejando mucho sol por todos lados. Pese a estar dentro de una oficina, tal parecía que el lindo clima afectaba a los empleados, inclusive dentro de sus cubículos, puesto que todo mundo parecía estar de mucho mejor humor y mas cordial que de costumbre.

Del otro extremo de su gran oficina (pues ocupaba gran parte del piso) la puerta de cristal se abrió. Entró su secretaria, una mujer a finales de sus veintes, alta y delgada, perfectamente vestida con traje sastre azul marino y blusa blanca. Entró con un porte rígido, como solo el ejercito te puede dar y con grandes zancadas pese a su zapatos de tacón, fue hasta donde Ludwig.

"Generalluttenant, le envían estos documentos para que los revise." dijo ella extendiéndole un folder amarillo.

"Danke Brigitte" comentó el levantado la vista para verle. Desde que había llegado a su posición en Berlin, Bigitte se le había asignado como su asistente personal, ayudándole en todo lo necesario de una manera sumamente eficaz. Tenía un rostro delgado y ovalado, su cabello castaño fuertemente relamido hacia atrás y aprisionado en un chongo, su cara era un constante rostro inexpresivo de total seriedad (tanto que su labios eran unas delgadas lineas apretadas) y sus ojos castaños claros estaban enmarcados por unos pesados lentes negros gruesos. Para hacer mas estricta su presencia si era posible, siempre tenía las delgadas cejas ligeramente arqueadas, dando efecto a que miraba todo de manera reprobatoria y por encima de su puntiaguda nariz.

Sin embargo, pese a su intimidante presencia, Ludwig sabía que si había que hacer algún trabajo, ella era la indicada.

Tomó el sobre que le extendía y reposó su vista en su otra mano. El rubio no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño.

"Y eso?" le preguntó.

Brigitte arqueó una ceja y miró su propia mano izquierda donde tenía un vaso desechable de café. Sin embargo no era el típico vaso café aburrido y barato reciclable que la mayoría de las cafeterías daban, o el muy usual y extremadamente costoso vaso blanco con la sirena verde que muchos tomaban. Este era blanco, pero estaba decorado en la parte de arriba y abajo con una linda linea de decorados florales multicolor. No era usual ver un vaso tan... pintoresco.

"Oh, es café general. De la nueva cafetería que abrieron hace unas semanas." dijo ella con simplicidad, y con una mirada aburrida.

Un fuerte aroma a canela y algo dulce que el alemán no pudo distinguir bien empezó a impregnar el aire. Sutilmente aspiro mas fuertemente puesto que , siendo sinceros, se antojaba.

"Nueva cafetería?" preguntó el, mientras que con una mano se quitaba sus lentes.

Brigitte solo se dirigió a una de las ventanas a la izquierda de la oficina y viendo hacia abajo señalo a la calle. Ludwig se levantó de detrás de su escritorio y fue hacia donde ella y vio hacia abajo. Dado a que estaban ubicados en el piso 32, apenas eran distinguibles las personas que iban y venían.

"Esa pequeña cafetería, la de las grandes ventanas en la calle de enfrente, al final de la siguiente cuadra. Ahí lo compré. Es bastante bueno. Desde aquí no se ve, pero tiene un anuncio de madera en la entrada." dijo ella.

Ludwig agudizó la vista, tratando de ubicar el local. Efectivamente, en la calle contraria de donde estaban, a la mitad de la siguiente cuadra, pudo apenas ver el reflejo de las ventanas del mínimo local. Era de hecho tan pequeño que los locales aledaños aprecian aplastarlo. Nuevamente, el aroma a canela inundó su olfato.

"Quiere que vaya por uno señor?" le preguntó Brigitte al ver que el rubio tenia la mirada fija en el local.

Ludwig levantó la vista a verla con su boca seria y una ceja levantada esperando a que contestase.

"Nein, danke." dijo el mientras daba la vuelta y volvía a sentarse en su mullida silla de oficina. "Eso es todo" dijo despidiendola.

Brigitte afirmó con la cabeza al saber que no era necesitada mas. Sin decir nada, salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando al alto rubio con su papeleo, pero con ese aroma de café y canela impregnado en toda la oficina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nuevamente lo veía a lo lejos mientras se acercaba. Como todos los días lo hacia.

Sus pasos mecánicos ya conocían la ruta a la oficina. Caminaba ya casi por inercia al saber su rutina. De memoria sabia el trayecto, las tiendas que pasaba, los edificios, inclusive los anuncios y espectaculares en las paredes. Eran un paisaje que como era tan cotidiano ya casi no le prestaba atención. Solo que desde hacia unos días ahora que se acercaba a la cuadra donde estaba el alto edificio del Ministerio, divisaba desde lo lejos el pequeño anuncio de madera que decía "La Panadería" (que todavía no sabía en que idioma estaba escrito) en el estrecho local. Como todos los días se acercaba a el, veía que ya había varios cilentes abarrotados comprando. La iluminación del local era suave, amarillante, cálida; nada que ver con la fría luz blanca de la oficina. Inclusive al pasar olía fuertemente a azúcar y pan. Pero en lugar de detenerse y entrar, la pasaba de largo y seguía su camino.

Como todos los días.

Tal vez, algún día, pensó Ludwig. Algún día entraría y tomaría una taza. Finalmente era otra cafetería más, al igual que la crepería anterior seguramente servían café regular sin nada de especial.

Cruzó la calle por las lineas peatonales, y llegó a las enormes puertas de cristal del edificio. En la puerta, el usual guardia de seguridad, alto y con algo de barriga le saludo inclinando un poco se gorra de guardia.

"Guten morgen Generallutenant Beilshmidt" le saludo cortesmente y parándose derecho, mientras le abría la puerta de cristal de edificio.

"Guten morgen, Otto" le saludo cortesmente a su vez.

Pero al pasar a su lado, un fuerte aroma a canela le llegó a la nariz. Extrañado, busco el origen del olor, solo para ver que Otto, tenia en su mano libre un vaso desechable blanco, con sus bordes de flores multicolores. El alto rubio se quedo viendo unos segundos el vaso, recordando que hacía una semana o más lo había visto en manos de Brigitte. Sin decir nada, entró al edificio a empezar su rutina, dejando tras de si el penetrante aroma a café.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todo olía a canela.

Y no era normal.

Al principio pensó escribir a alguien en el departamento de materiales para ver si habían hecho algo con un nuevo aromatizante o un nuevo detergente de limpieza. Pero al caminar a su oficina entre los cubículos pudo ver aqui y allá varios empleados con vasos parecidos a los de Otto y Brigitte. Digo, no era anormal que los empelados tomasen cafe libremente pero solian tomar de la maquina de café de la cafetería o traían sus vasos con el logo de la sirena. El resultado ahora era un gran aroma a canela dulzón por todo el piso, no que le desagradase ni mucho menos pero era un aroma muy ajeno al pulcro frío blanco aire del departamento de Ministerio de Defensa. Obviamente al pensar en el lugar donde esta centrada la inteligencia militar de una nación uno no piensa que huele a azúcar y galletitas.

Empezó su día como de costumbre, sin ningún asunto relevante. Papeleo, llamadas, mas papeleo, mas llamadas... mas en la tarde iba a tener una junta con sus superiores, pero ya estaba listo con cualquier tipo de información que le fueran a pedir. Levantó la vista a ver el aburrido reloj de pared. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que apenas eran as 9 de la mañana. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que ya llevaba horas en a oficina, pero aun era temprano. Se recargó cómodamente en el respaldo mullido de su silla, exhalando y echando para atrás la cabeza. Cerró los ojos un momento. Tal parecía que este iba a ser uno de esos largos días que parecen nunca acabar. Tal vez lo mejor era ir a caminar un poco para despejarse.

Poniéndose de pie y rodeando su escritorio, cruzó toda su oficina y salió de esta. Caminando tranquilamente por los cubículos (aunque en realidad iba viendo que los empleados estuvieran haciendo su trabajo) se dirigió al una habitación en el fondo extremo del piso. Entro a la pequeña área reservada para comer o beber algo. Esta estaba bien equipada con varias maquinas expendedoras de diversos alimentos, dos mesas y varias sillas, así como dos refrigeradores y un pequeño horno de microondas todo inmaculadamente limpio. Varios empleados traían bocadillos y los podían bien calentar o refrigerar, o tomar un vaso de agua. Ludwig encontró (extrañamente) el lugar vacío (normalmente siempre había una o dos personas platicando), pero sin darle mayor importancia fue a la cuadrada maquina de café. Apretó algunos botoncitos y espero a que cayera el usual vasito café con su bebida caliente. Habiéndola tomado, se dispuso a salir del pequeño comedor llevándose el vaso a los labios dispuesto a beber su contenido. Pero al salir, nuevamente el aroma a canela le llegó, e hizo que se detuviera. Extrañado miró su café. No había nada anormal con este. Era obscuro y y su aroma tostado olía perfectamente bien, inclusive la temperatura era adecuada.

Aun así, había algo que le molestaba. Alzó la mirada solo para ver el mar de cubículos y el ajetreo matutino. Nada fuera de lo normal. El aroma a canela le pico por debajo de la nariz...

Ludwig frunció un poco el ceño sin entender.

Algo aquí no estaba bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todavía no entendía que hacía ahí.

Fue hasta que estuvo enfrente de la puerta del local y leyendo su nombre varias veces que se convenció que efectivamente estaba enfrente del café.

_La __Panadería_

Leía una y otra vez las palabras, tal vez esperando que mágicamente tomaran sentido en su mente. De hecho mas que nada quería saber que estaba haciendo ahí! Solo hasta mirar hacia arriba el letrero se dió cuenta de que había salido de la oficina y ahora se encontraba parado en la acera, viendo desde afuera, desde hacia varios minutos. No entendía porque lo había hecho, si bien podía haberse tomado el café que se había servido. Y de hecho no entendía tampoco porque no entraba.

Tal vez era mera curiosidad...

Ludwig dio un suspiro resignado y algo harto consigo mismo. Bueno, si iba a entrar mejor que fuera de una buena vez.

De tres zancadas cruzó la distancia entre el y el establecimiento, empujó la puerta y entró.

Lo primero que sintió fue un golpe de aire caliente y dulce. Tuvo que respirar hondamente, pues el cambio de temperatura tan abrupto hizo un poco de meollo en sus pulmones y por unos segundos le costo respirar. Una vez habituado, se quedó de pie mirando a su alrededor. El local bien era estrecho y no era de sorprenderse: dado a la zona de oficinas los establecimientos comerciales eran costosos y tendían a ser pequeños. Este no era la excepción. Pese a que era un tanto angosto se alargaba bastante al fondo, dándole mas espacio. El piso era un lindo laminado de madera obscura, casi negra, lo cual sorprendió al alemán. Normalmente los pisos de madera siempre eran de maderas claras, como el pino, el arce o el roble. Pero esta era obscura muy obscura. Las paredes todas estaban pintadas de blanco, lo cual hacían un lindo y rustico contraste. Habia varias mesas pequeñas redondas unas 9 mas o menos, curiosamente coloridas, cada una pintada de un color diferente: amarillos brillantes, azules cielos, rosas fuertes, rojos quemados, verdes vivos... colores no usuales que hasta cierto punto extraño a su pupila. Las sillas, estaban pintadas igual de diferentes colores pero a manera que todo contrastara. Pese a la cantidad de color en el inmobiliario, el hecho de tener un piso obscuro y paredes blancas lo atenuaban y era una vista alegremente colorida... inusual... pero linda.

En el fondo del local en la esquina, había una puerta abierta, y por lo mucho que se podía ver dirigía a la cocina. De hecho el clima dentro del establecimiento era bastante acogedor, tal vez un poco cálido para el teutón, pero de nuevo, que se podía esperar de una cafetería? De igual manera, había un largo mostrador (separado de la pared lo suficiente para que los empleados pasaran) igual de madera obscura con repisas y cristal, dejando varios alimentos que no reconoció. A la derecha y en contraposición formando una gran "L" había un mostrador mas largo, igual de madera y con mas alimentos. Atrás de este había un mostrador pegado a la pared, pero este estaba cubierto de diferentes azulejos multicolor, y había varias ollas de barro al fuego. Ludwig alzó una ceja. Ollas? Barro? Fuego? Empezó a preguntarse en que clase de establecimiento había entrado. Todo se veía tan... rústico, antiguo, acogedor y ajeno... como si hubiera entrado a un lugar en una época diferente hace mas de 200 años.

Sin embargo el aroma dulce que llenó sus pulmones le tranquilizó y le guió al mostrado a la derecha, donde había unas tres personas haciendo fila. De hecho no había mucha gente, solo las 3 formadas, dos chicas en traje parloteando en una mesa cerca de la ventana y un hombre en una mesa sorbiendo un a bebida. Claro, se dijo a si mismo. Eran las once. A esta hora casi todo mundo estaba trabajando.

Mientras esperaba su turno, empezó a ver los artículos en las vitrinas. Era pan. Y vaya si olía bien! Pero era diferente a cualquier tipo de pan que hubiese visto. Eso explicaba la alta temperatura en el establecimiento, lo mas probable era que ahí mismo horneasen sus productos. Pese a su lindo color dorado y apariencia apetitosa, estaba moldeado de diferentes formas, todas muy extrañas pero lindas. Estaban lindamente agrupadas en canastas tejidas (seguramente a mano) y sobre servilletas blancas bordadas primorosamente con pequeñas florecillas de colores (que sorpresa). Cada canastita tenía al frente un nombre escrito, por lo visto del pan, pero por mas que trató de leer las etiquetas de color crema (que estaban escritas en una linda manuscrita en tinta floreada de antaño) no entendía el idioma en el que estaban.

"Guten tag!"

Una alegre voz femenina hizo que el rubio levantara la vista. Súbitamente se encontró pegado al mostrador, los compradores anteriores a el ya desaparecidos. Abrió los ojos un poco en sorpresa al ver a la muchacha frente a el. Baja de estatura, con cabello negro largo y lacio cayendo libre por su espalda y hombros. Usaba un vestido blanco campirano de mangas en los costados y un grueso cinturón café claro que acentuaba su angosta cintura y daba en unas anchas y redondas caderas. La chica usaba unas lindas pulseras y brazaletes plateados que contrastaban con su piel morena y de igual manera una delgada cadena colgaba de su cuello de la cual pendía una cruz. Y entonces Ludwig la miró a los ojos. Ella le sonreía como le sonrió esa vez, con su boca pequeña roja y sus grandes ojos almendrados obscuros pestañeandole. La reconoció. Era la chica con la que hacía semanas había chocado sin querer.

"Guten tag Mein Herr!" (Hola, señor!) repitió ella alegremente.

Ludwig notó un acento curioso en su manera de hablar. Trató de ubicarlo rápidamente pero le fue imposible. Pensó por un momento que la chica fuese turca, pues en los últimos años había habido mucha migración de turcos a su país (sin mencionar su piel tostada), pero no tenía ese modo algo cantado de hablar que ellos tenían.

"Guten morgen" (Bunos días) dijo el amablemente, poniendo toda su seriedad como de costumbre. "Einen kaffee bitee" (un café porfavor) pidió el.

"_Café de olla? Café lechero_?" preguntó ella.

Ludwig solo se le quedó mirando sin entenderle ni una palabra. Había medio entendido una palabra "_café_" que tenía algo de parecido con Kaffee (aunque ella lo había pronunciado diferente, el acento mas en la última sílaba que en la primera). Pero lo había dicho dos veces así que probablemente le estaba dando opciones. No solo eso, también había dicho otras palabras, que no había podido relacionar.

"Was?" preguntó simplemente el rubio, esperando que la mujer se explicara mejor.

Ella solo sonrió. Le apuntó con el dedo y después al suelo, refiriéndose tanto a el como al lugar.

"Du? Erstes mal?" (Usted? Primera vez?") le preguntó ella.

Ludwig levantó levemente una ceja al escuchar un alemán tan cortado. Seguramente la chica apenas y sabía palabras básicas para comunicarse. No le pareció lo mas adecuado abrir un negocio en un país sin saber el idioma, pero no le dio importancia.

"Ja, es ist mein erstes mal hier." (Si, es mi primera vez aquí.) dijo el asintiendo levemente, pensando que tal vez a lo que se refería ella era si ya había estado anteriormente.

Ella, sonriente como siempre, asintió y sin esperar a que el dijera algo fue a una gran olla de barro tras de ella. Tomando un vaso blanco ribeteado de florecillas (que ya sin fin de veces había visto), tomó del lado un cucharón de madera y vació liquido en su contenido. Rápidamente tapó el café y le entregó una servilleta.

"Ein euro bitte" le dijo.

El precio era el regular, así que Ludwig sacó su cartera y le pagó con un billete. La chica lo tomo agradeciendo y fue a la maquina registradora a tomar el cambio. Mientras, el alemán miró los diferentes panes que había en el escaparate, tan diferentes y a la vez apetitosos. Se le que quedo viendo a uno en particular, perfectamente dorado y todo cubierto de azúcar.

"Du? Allianz? Bundesministerium der Verteidigung? Bank?" preguntó ella mientras tecleaba varias cosas en la maquina mientras con la otra mano señalaba afuera del establecimiento. (Usted? Allianz? Ministerio Federal de Defensa? Banco?")

Levantó la mirada a verle mientras que ella se acercaba a el con su dinero y le extendía su pequeña mano para darselo. Por lo visto le estaba preguntando en donde trabajaba. Seguramente al tener varios clientes ya había visto los diferentes edificios y las corporaciones de donde venían los oficinistas, puesto que menciono el banco, cuyas oficinas estaban al lado del edificio donde trabajaba y Allianz, la empresa aseguradora justo enfrente del local.

"Ich arbeite in der Bundesministerium der Verteidigung" le contesto mientras tomaba las monedas y las guardaba en la bolsa del pantalón de su traje. (Trabajo en el Ministerio de Defensa Nacional)

"Oh!" exclamó ella alzando las cejas sorprendida doblando las manos sobre su regazo y asintiendo en entendimiento. Luego sonrió divertida. "_Un general_!"

Ludwig no tenía idea de lo que había dicho, pero pudo medio distinguir la palabra "general". Tal vez ella lo asoció con alguna cuestión militar al decirle que trabajaba en el Ministerio, lo cual mostraba que por lo visto entendía mas de lo que podía hablar. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle que había dicho, pero iba a ser poco útil puesto que apenas y ella podía hablar y seguramente iba a tomarle más tiempo explicarle, tiempo que debería estar en la oficina.

"Danke." dijo el, tomando su café y dispuesto a irse, finalmente ya no tenía porque seguir ahí. (Gracias)

"MEIN HERR!" exclamó ella fuertemente de pronto llevando una mano al alto hombre. (SEÑOR!)

Este se detuvo, y alzó una ceja, su cara impenetrable. Ella le miraba con sus grandes ojos almendrados algo expectante. Para que le había detenido?

Pero ella solo sonrió y se acercó lo mas que pudo al mostrador. Alargó su mano por sobre la barra y apuntó su corbata, casi a unos centímetros de tocarlo. Ludwig la observaba extrañado, y súbitamente nervioso por la cercanía de ella. Por lo visto no conocía de espacio personal...

"Was ist?" preguntó ella viéndolo a los ojos. (Que es?)

El alemán estaba confundido y súbitamente aturdido. No entendía el porque le preguntaba el nombre de su prenda. Bueno, probablemente era como poco a poco se hacía de vocabulario. Apuntó a su misma corbata, para ver si era a lo que se refería y ella asintió fuertemente.

"Eine krawatte" dijo simplemente. (Una corbata)

Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron un poco, no entendiendo bien.

" el kawate?" trato de pronunciar ella fallidamente, a lo que el rubio negó suavemente.

"Krawatte" pronuncio mas claramente el a ver si entendía. (Corbata)

La pequeña morena por lo visto no entendía bien, lo pudo suponer por la confusión en sus ojos. Pero sin perder esa vivacidad y energía levantó una mano para indicarle que esperara. Rápidamente, sacó de un cajón cercano dos tarjetas color crema, como las que tenían los nombres de los panes, y le extendió una tarjetita con una pluma. Ludwig, quiso entender que le pedía que lo escribiera, así que dejando su café en la barra de nuevo, tomo la pluma y escribió la palabra. Cuando hubo terminado, se la extendió.

"Krawatte" dijo de nuevo el para que viera la correcta pronunciación. (Corbata)

Ella tomo la tarjeta, la leyó y le miro ahora sonriendo ampliamente.

"Krawatte!" dijo ella triunfalmente. (Corbata!)

El rubio tuvo unas ligeras ganas de sonreír por la simplicidad con la que ella se alegraba por poder decir una palabra, pero se limito a asentir levemente al escuchar la pronunciación correcta.

"Gut," (Bien) dijo el, a lo que ella bajo la mirada apenada cual niña pequeña. Luego se pasó mecánicamente una mano por el perfectamente peinado cabello para aplacarlo mas. Normalmente lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso, así que no sabía por que lo hacia ahorita. Tal vez era mejor irse. Tomó su olvidado café que estaba junto a el y girando sobre sus talones para marcharse . "Danke, auf widersehen." (Gracias, adiós).

"Mein herr!" lo llamó ella nuevamente alargando su brazo a el tratando de detenerlo. (Señor!)

El alto hombre se detuvo en seco girando la cabeza para ver ahora que era. Alzo una ceja en pregunta. Sería otra palabra? Honestamente no tenía el tiempo para estar traduciendo...

Pero ella alzo las dos manos extendidas indicándole que esperara. Vaya si usaba mucho las manos para comunicarse... Rápidamente, ella escribió en la otra tarjetita con hermosa y floreada caligrafía la palabra "Krawtte" y agachándose tras el mostrador puso hasta el frente de un pan la tarjetita. Ludwig leyó ahora las dos tarjetas una junta a la otra. Probablemente la primera era el nombre del pan en su idioma. Luego ella tomo unas pinzas y una bolsa de papel marrón y tomó dos panes. Al observarlos pudo ver que en eran azucarados y se veian bastante bien. De hecho estaban algo torcidos, y en efecto tenían forma de corbata. Ahora entendía todo: la chica le pidió ayuda para traducir el nombre del pan.

Irguiéndose, la chica le entregó la bolsa.

"Krawatte!" dijo ella sonriente, extendiendosela para que la tomara. (Corbata!)

Eso extraño al rubio. El no había ordenado pan y pensó en explicárselo, pero al verla tan feliz con la bolsa no pudo encontrar las palabras para decirle que no. Llevó su mano a su bolsa del pantalón para sacar el dinero que había guardado hacia poco para pagarle. Pero el momento de que ella lo vió, empezó a negar frenéticamente la cabeza y a negar con la mano libre.

"Nein, nein, nein! Kostenlos, kostenlos!" decia ella pegandole la bolsa casi a su pecho para que la tomara. (No, no no! Gratis, gratis!)

Ahora si Ludwig estaba atónito. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir pan gratis, de hecho nada gratis. Probablemente era una manera en la que ella le agradecía su ayuda... pero era demasiado dar pan por solo traducir una palabra. Extendió una mano enfrente de el para rechazar el pan pero eso solo puso mas insistente a la morena que ahora frunció un poco el ceño como si ella no fuera lo suficientemente clara.

"Aber..." empezó el rubio para explicarle (Pero...)

La muchacha mientras no escuchaba. Insistentemente negaba con la cabeza y repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

"Nein! Kostenlos! Bitte!" decía ella la bolsa ahora casi enfrente de la cara del alto hombre. (No! Gratis! Por favor!)

El quería hacerla entrar en razón, pero probablemente por como estaba no le iba a escuchar, y seguramente iba a tener que tardar un buen rato. Con mano lenta, pues no sabía bien como recibir un presente de manera tan súbita asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras tomaba la bolsa.

"Danke" dijo el gravemente sintiendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas, mientras que ella complacida por hacerse entender asentía y doblaba las manos sobre el regazo. Sintiéndose un poco nervioso de pronto por estar ahí parado ya sin ningún asunto decidió que era mejor irse. "Auf widersehen" dijo el despidiéndose por segunda vez en el día y girándose sobre sus talones para salir. (Gracias, Adiós)

Pero para sus sorpresa, ella se paró súbitamente erguida como plancha y llevó la mano derecha a su ceja, saludándolo marcialmente.

"_Adiós, mi general_!" dijo ella en su lengua, sonriendo ampliamente aun saludándolo militarmente.

Hacía tiempo que no le saludaban así, y honestamente el alemán no entendió ni una palabra de lo que había dicho. Le miro un par de segundos directo a los ojos, buscando alguna respuesta y viendo como ella le sonreía, pero de pronto y sin saber por que súbitamente sintió su irrigación sanguínea acelerarse y sonrojarse. Torpemente asintió con la cabeza, y salió del local con bolsa y café en mano.

El aire frío del exterior le pego en la cara tan fuertemente que tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un segundo. Como ya conocía el camino de memoria, giró automáticamente a la derecha y empezó a caminar por la acera hacia el edificio del Ministerio alejándose lo mas posible y lo mas rápido que pudiese (sin llegar a correr claro esta). Estaba confundido, algo mareado, tenía la respiración agitada como si hubiera corrido, y...

Sin darse cuenta se encontró ya del otro lado de la avenida, enfrente del edificio. Se detuvo unos segundo y miró desde su lugar la pequeña cafetería a lo lejos. Exactamente que había pasado? Le había parecido algo tan irreal, el café, la conversación, la muchacha... como si hubiese sido un sueño, o uno de aquellos lapsos en los que el tiempo pasa de manera extraña que no sabe si esta imaginando cosas o si en realidad paso ese acontecimiento. Bajo la mirada a su mano y vio el café. Hasta ahorita se daba cuenta de que no le había tomado ni un trago. Lentamente se llevó el vaso a los labios y sintiendo el liquido caliente le dio un pequeño sorbo.

Una explosión de sabor lleno su boca, una mezcla de sabores dulces y cálidos con una pizca de canela y otras especias que no sabía distinguir muy bien. El no era fanático de tomar el café dulce, a duras penas le ponía leche en ocasiones, pero este era diferente. No era un sabor cargado de sabores que empalagaban, ni un dulce tan fuerte que asqueaba. El café era fuerte, con cuerpo, pero tenía mil tonalidades que simplemente le dejaban preguntando que le habían puesto. De igual manera le dio otro sorbo para paladearlo. No estaba endulzado con azúcar... ni tampoco con miel... que le habían puesto? Miró entonces la bolsa de pan. Corbatas. Por lo visto así se llamaban. Malabareando un poco pudo sacar un pan azucarado y le dio una mordida. Suave, dorado y delicioso, con un toque de mantequilla que se derretía en la boca. A el le gustaban mucho los panes y encontrar uno tan bien hecho era difícil.

Lentamente y meditabundo,masticando el pan se dirigió a las puertas del edificio. Al verle, Otto abrió la puerta para dejarle pasar. Pero al ver lo que tenía en la mano sonrió ladinamente.

"Es ist gut, nicht wahr?" preguntó zorrunamente reconociendo de donde venía el café. (Esta bueno, no?)

Ludwig solo se limitó a asentir levemente mientras pasaba por las puertas de cristal y dentro del edificio, con el sabor dulce en la boca y dejando una estela aroma a canela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maria Guadalupe vio como el alto rubio salia del local y daba vuelta a su derecha. Con una sonrisa satisfecha bajó lentamente la mano de su ceja y las doblo en su regazo.

De la puerta de la esquina salió un joven, un buen tramo mas alto que ella, aunque no para estándares europeos. Delgado, de piel tostada igual que ella y cabello lacio revuelto, iba vestido de blanco, con un mandil sucio de masa y manchado aquí y allá de harina. Sus ojos negros fueron a donde su hermana estaba parada atrás del mostrador sonriendo a la calle. Se dirigió a ella mientras cargaba unas dos cestas con panes. Al llegar vió a donde estaba su mirada, sin ver nada en particular mas que la calle y lo transeuntes.

"Pos 'ora tu que te traes?" le pregunto, alzando una ceja y con su usual tono burlón poniendo el pan en el mostrador y poniendo una mano en la cintura.

María se volteó a ver a su hermano mayor y le sonrió.

"Nada, un cliente me ayudó a traducir una palabra." dijo mientras apuntaba a la tarjetita que el rubio había escrito y dejado en el mostrador.

Su hermano, Francisco Alejandro, trono la boca y la leyó.

"Krawatte..." dijo el "Es corbata no?"

"Aja" dijo ella asintiendo.

"Bueno ya era hora de que empezaras a aprender palabras por tu cuenta. No siempre te voy a estar traduciendo!" dijo su hermano en tono burlón y dándose la media vuelta para volver a la cocina. "Y por cierto, porque le dijiste general?"

Maria Guadalupe alzó una ceja mientras tomaba el pan y lo ponía detrás de las vitrinas del mostrador.

"Pensé que estabas en la cocina trabajando, no espiándome." dijo en tono acusador al ver que su hermano la estaba espiando.

Inmediatamente, Francisco se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, se paro erguido y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

" Espiando? Ni que fuera vieja! Es que hablas muy fuerte! Que voy a estar escuchándote ahí en medio de la amasada del pan!" se justificó el rápidamente y aparentando molestia. Luego la miró de manera acusadora "Además no desvíes el tema Maria Guadalupe! Como sabes que es general?"

Ella por su parte solo se encogió de hombros.

"Lo presentí. Trabaja en el Ministerio de defensa... creo." dijo ahora algo insegura por saber si sí había entendido bien. "Además le hubieras visto su manera de hablar y conducirse, tiene todo el aspecto militar."

"Ah... con que militar..." dijo su hermano meditando lo que decía ella. Luego sonrió burlonamente y tomo el trapo de cocina que traía colgado de la cintura, lo hizo bolita y se lo lanzó a la cara. "Ya deja de estar pensando en militares güerejos y orale vente a ayudar con el pan!" le molesto mientras que daba la vuelta rápidamente.

Ahora fue el turno de Maria Guadalupe de sonrojarse mientras que recibia en pleno rostro el trapo lleno de harina y masa. Se lo quitó rápidamente ahora molesta mientras que escuchaba a su hermano reírse de ella.

"No estoy pensando en militares güerejos!" le contestó mientras le aventaba el trapo, pero falló de manera increíble. El mayor hábilmente lo esquivo y riéndose mas fuertemente se metió a la cocina dejando mas molesta a la menor.

"Franciso Alejandro!"le llamó molesta, pero el ya estaba lejos de su alcance. Dando un resoplido puso manos en jarras. Ya se las iría a pagar...

"Ehem!"

La voz de alguien sacó a la minúscula morena de sus pensamientos y pelea con su hermano. Volteó a su izquierda para ver a un hombre ya entrado en sus 60 años observándola con una ceja arqueada viendo toda la escena que podía llegar en lo infantil. Sonrojándose, doblo sus manos sobre su regazo e inclinó su cabeza levemente a modo de disculpa.

"Entschuldigen sie mich!" dijo ella apenada. (Discúlpeme!). Luego sonrió y usando las dos manos para dar a entender que había dos opciones preguntó:

"_Cafe de olla? Cafe lechero?_"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Finalmente ya se hablaron! Bueno formalmente ehehehehehe!**

**Que tal Bueno, tengo que ser un largo tiempo para interactuar con poco, pero entiendo ... Primero tenemos que cruzar la barrera del lenguaje XD y para ti va a ser un poco tarde.**

**Siiii, se me dijo que iban a ser capítulos cortos ,,, pero esto salio jejeje XD**

**Demosle un aplauso a la aparición de ... MEXICO NORTE! osease Francisco Alejandro (Pancho pa los cuates XD) ¿No son lindos los hermanos México? : 3 va a seguir apareciendo, finalmente necesitamos a (celoso y metiche) hermano mayor aqui no creemos?**

**bueno, como he visto ya están hablándose ... aunque todavía es una relación muy distante ... pero ya hay algo entre ellos. Ahí esta la chispa namas hay que avivarla hon hon hon hon hon hon Ahh le amour le amour ... nada mejor que una rica taza de café de olla y una corbata! De chica de hecho eran mi pan favorito: 3**

**Notas!**

**\- El café de olla, originalmente, se ve en ollas de barro, y sus principales ingredientes son el café (¡duh!), Canela, piloncillo 3 Estrellas de anís y si se quiere cascaras de naranja: 3**

**\- El pan que se menciona en el mismo efecto que la corbata o corbatín. Esta es una base de una pasta de mantequilla algo hojaldrada, suave, todo azucarado por fuera y este torcido del medio, como si fuera un moño.**

**-Perdón si las frases en alemán no son correctas. Estoy usando el (nunca) confiable traductor Google -_-**

**Espero de todo corazón les haya gustado! Trataré de actualizar la próxima semana ;)**

**Alguna predicción? Petición? Comentario? Trate de hacerlo lo más apegado a la realidad posible. : S**

**Mil gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Nos estamos leyendo! :D**


	3. Te conocí

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportándose!**

**Casi 5 meses ... casi 5 meses de mi desaparición de fanfiction T_T**

**Pero he resurgido de las cenizas lectores! Y aqui estoy con otro capi! : D Y es largo jojojo ;)**

**Antes que nada ... los agradecimientos! Mil gracias a las personitas que dejaron revisión! Por ellas sigue esta historia! y son:, Diana16oz, La Chica Del Humo, MontserratPantoja, Anima537, Valkyriene (queridisima imoto chan * w *), Cinthia C (oh dios mio le diste al clavo con los hmnos mayores XD, de hecho va a ahaber muchas aventuras con ellos en medio hohoho )****, Hati (hahahah otra que le dio al clavo con los hermanos! lo peor de todo es que van a terminar siendo bff XD imaginate!), TekoloKuautli, Diana16oz y SenpaiLover101 (hola kay kay XD). ¡Mil gracias!**

**Y ahora a las personitas que se estan chutando por SEGUNDA VEZ este fic! y hacen mi corazón brincar de alegría n_n y elas son : nathwinter (que bueno que te va gustando X3), VEndettagold (TwT gracias por esperar 10 mil años...), Anima537 (bueno aqui te va otro capi para que inicies bien tu semana! te mando un abrazote! X3) y La Chica de Humo (querida! que bueno que te pueda dar un poco de alegría, te mando un abrazote y otro capi n.n)**

**Ok, entonces nos quedamos en que finalmente Ludwig le hablo a la mexicana del local ... y pues bueno, ya están "entablando" conversaciones ... o algo así ... veamos como se va con estos dos con eso de la barrera del lenguaje esta cayendo y el tiempo esta pasando: 3**

**Empezemos pues!**

**Disclaimers: Hetalia no me pertenece TT solo mi OC n_n**

**Y perdón por los dedazos y horrores ortográficos que puedan encontrar ... mea culpa mea culpa mea máxima culpa (se da golpes de pecho)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo 3: Te conocí**

Ya se había hecho algo de rutina. Digo, fríamente su vida era rutina, desde su manera de vestir hasta su manera de empezar el día y no solamente eso también su manera de comer en inclusive los lugares a los que solía frecuentar. En cierta manera se podría decir que era predecible. Pero finalmente, siempre había sido un hombre de fuertes hábitos y tenía la fuerte creencia de que todo estaba regido por un cierto orden y al momento de salirse de ese orden era cuando surgía el caos.

Bueno, eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez ahora que había incluido esta nueva actividad a su vida diaria.

Cómo todos los días al empezar a trabajar, pasaba enfrente de la panadería a las 7:00 a. m.

Como siempre, divisaba a lo lejos el pequeño letrero de madera del pequeño establecimiento con sus dos palabras en otro idioma. Y cada vez que pasaba por sus largas y estrechas ventanas podía ver el lugar atestado de gente inclusive a esta temprana hora de la mañana. Era impresionante como el local había cambiado en tan solo unos 3 meses. Aunque la decoración fuera la misma pintoresca fachada que sobresalía del paisaje gris metálico de intimidantes edificios, había adquirido cierta popularidad en la zona, y muchos empleados iban presurosos a formarse y a llenar el pequeño recinto con tal de comprar una taza de café de olla y uno o dos panes a temprana hora.

Sin embargo, Ludwig no se detenía. Durante los diez segundos en los cuales pasaba por el local, miraba por los cristales sin detener su paso y siempre buscaba a la muchacha de cabellos largos negros y la mayoría de las veces la divisaba tras el mostrador atendiendo sonriente a los clientes, tan rápido como podía. Obviamente ella no lo divisaba. Había días en que estaba tan lleno de gente el minúsculo local que ni siquiera se podía ver más allá de la fila de gente que serpenteaba y seguía un poco en la calle, bloqueando el paso de aquellos que querían salir del lugar con su preciada bebida o alimento. Otros días que la divisaba, veía también a un joven, algo más alto que ella de la misma complexión hombro con hombro despachando órdenes.

Por el tiempo que llevaba podía detenerse a hacer fila en el apretado local, pero la idea de perder tanto tiempo le molestaba, así que se limitaba a pasar y a buscar a la muchacha con la mirada, eso sí, sin detener su marcha. Luego como todos los días llegaba a la esquina, y cruzaba por las líneas peatonales para llegar al otro lado de la cuadra, caminar otra cuadra más y entrar al edificio del Ministerio. Así empezaba su día normalmente.

La diferencia en su vida ahora, además de mirar siempre el local en las mañanas por diez segundos, era como rompía su rutina a las 11 de la mañana.

Bueno, no era romperla como tal. Sería incapaz de eso. Sino que ahora su hora de café ya la había establecido oficialmente al veinte para las once exactamente.

En parte era por cuestiones prácticas. Entre las 10 y las 12 era la hora perfecta en la cual ya tenía bastante de su día ya hecho, ordenes dadas y oficinistas concentrados en sus labores. No solo eso, era raro tener una junta en ese horario así que había designado ese tiempo para su descanso. Cuando su reloj de mano y el de su celular (y también el de pared y el pequeño reloj de su escritorio, solo para rectificar) daban las 10:40 a.m. se levantaba de su cómoda silla, tomaba su saco del perchero y salía de su oficina. Con sus usuales pasos largos atravesaba el piso mientras recorría con la vista a sus empleados en sus arduas tareas y checaba que todo estuviera en orden, aunque fríamente no hacía falta puesto que Brigitte tenía su mirada de halcón sobre ellos en su ausencia.

Tomaba el ascensor hasta el lobby, y cruzaba las puertas de cristal para salir a las movidas calles de Berlín. Se dirigía a la esquina para cruzar por las líneas peatonales y caminaba dos cuadras. Y como todos los días se volvía encontrar con el pequeño anuncio de madera que rezaba " La Panadería" mirándole desde arriba de la puerta.

Venir a tomar un café y una corbata ya se había hecho algo de su vida cotidiana. Y diario, al entrar por la puerta a ese local cálido y dulce la veía a ella, detrás del mostrador, en ocasiones sola y la mayoría atendiendo a algún cliente. A Ludwig también le gustaba ir a esas horas porque en comparación de la mañana que el pobre lugar estaba reventando de gente, el recinto estaba en su mayoría vacío, un par de mesas ocupadas por solitarios empresarios como él o alguna que otra persona pidiendo algo para llevar. Le agradaba el lugar acogedor y normalmente después de pedir su "café de olla" (que después de un tiempo ya sabía cómo pronunciarlo, aunque todavía no lo que significaba) y su "corbata" a la pequeña y sonriente morena, se iba a sentar a una de las mesas de el centro del lugar. En total había unas 8 mesas con 4 sillas cada una, unas dos mesas junto a la ventana, pero prefería aquella mesa del centro, que estaba algo más cerca del mostrador. En paz y en soledad, sacaba el periódico que llevaba consigo y se disponía a leerlo. Si no, se quedaba observando por el gran ventanal a la gente pasar, degustando su café y leyendo por una hora hasta que daban las 12.

Y hoy, como todos los días desde hacía 4 meses, venía al local.

El aroma dulce le pegó en la cara, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de él suavemente. El lugar estaba casi vacío de no ser por 2 mesas ocupadas. En una junto a la ventana, había un trío de mujeres jóvenes con trajes costosos y altos zapatos de tacón parloteando amenamente cada una con un café enfrente. En la otra mesa que estaba pegada a la pared pero del otro lado del local, había un joven empresario inmerso en su computadora portátil y con sus audífonos puestos, solo viendo la pantalla y alargando la mano casi mecánicamente para tomar un sorbo de café. Era uno de esos días tranquilos en la cafetería.

Con largos pasos que resonaron en el piso laminado, Ludwig fue a donde el mostrador. Busco inmediatamente a la chica que para estas alturas ya lo reconocía perfectamente. Pero hoy era uno de esos pocos días en los que ella no estaba. En su lugar, estaba aquel joven moreno, de cabellos lacios y revueltos, su típico delantal blanco algo sucio por la masa de pan y una sonrisa algo burlona bajo unos ojos castaños increíblemente oscuros. El joven, estaba recargado sobre la barra con sus brazos cruzados, una pluma jugando en una de sus manos mientras que estaba concentrado por lo visto haciendo unas anotaciones. Al acercarse, Ludwig pudo ver que era un cuaderno abierto de dos en dos, lleno de números, seguramente la bitácora en donde llevaban las cuentas del lugar. Tan concentrado estaba el, que no se percató de la presencia del rubio. Tras un pequeño momento de estar esperando en silencio, y seguir sin darse cuenta, Ludwig se aclaró un poco la garganta para hacerse notar.

-Guten morgen- dijo con su usual voz grave para llamar la atención.

El joven moreno levantó la cabeza al escucharle los ojos abiertos un poco en sorpresa. Pero al reconocerlo frunció un poco la mirada y lentamente se incorporó, poniendo ambas palmas sobre el mostrador. Realmente el muchacho no era muy alto, de hecho miraba un poco hacia arriba al alto alemán que alzó una ceja sin entender el porque el aparente desdén del moreno. En ocasiones ya lo había visto cargando cestas de pan y dejándolas en el mostrador para que la joven los arreglara, o intercambiando alguna rápida palabra con ella antes de desaparecer por la puerta de atrás que daba a la cocina. Ludwig suponía que él se encargaba de la mayoría de la producción del pan y ella en la atención y venta del mismo, por eso le extrañó un tanto verlo a él en el mostrador. De hecho de alguna manera esperaba verla a ella como todos los días con su blanca sonrisa preguntándole como siempre que café iba a tomar aunque ya lo supiera... no esperaba encontrarse una cara tan huraña.

El moreno no dijo nada. Solo lo miro en silencio entrecerrando un poco los ojos y mirándolo de arriba a abajo, como si lo estuviera examinando. Ludwig se empezó a sentir un poco incómodo y algo molesto puesto que nunca había cruzado palabra con él y no sabía a qué se debía tanto escrutinio.

-Damit...- empezó el moreno en un perfecto alemán, un tono algo burlón mientras sonreía ladinamente sus ojos entrecerrados -... arbeiten Sie im Bundesministerium der Verteidigung, ¿oder?-. (Así que... usted trabaja en el Ministerio de defensa, ¿no?)

Ludwig alzó más su ceja, sorprendido de que hablara tan fluidamente el alemán e ignorando que no le hubiera respondido el saludo. Esperaba que, como la muchacha, apenas supiera algunas palabras o estuviera aprendiendo, pero no que lo hablara. La sonrisa burlona le recordó profundamente a su hermano mayor Gilbert y tenía un acento un algo cantado que no reconoció.

-Ja, ich arbeite dort- respondió secamente el rubio sin saber a dónde iba la conversación y de pronto preguntándose cómo lo sabía el. (Si, trabajo ahí.)

El moreno solo sonrió más abiertamente dando una pequeña risa para sí mismo y observando de manera divertida, como si supiera algo que Ludwig no supiera. Pero antes de que Ludwig le reclamara o preguntara algo, el moreno chasqueó la lengua divertido para sí mismo, y se alejó del mostrador con una sonrisa socarrona en labios.

-_¡LUPE_!- exclamó el moreno en su lengua nativa mientras se dirigía lentamente a la cocina y le daba una última mirada al rubio. -¡_Ahí te habla el güerejo_!-.

Ludwig no sabía nada de lo que había dicho y ahora un tanto molesto puesto que realmente era una falta de educación hablar frente alguien en otra lengua, estaba a punto de preguntar si había servicio o no cuando una voz femenina respondió desde la cocina.

-¡¿_Ahora qué babosadas estas diciendo?! ¿¡Cuál güerejo!_?-

En ese momento, en el umbral de la puerta de la esquina se asomó la pequeña morena su ceño fruncido en extrañeza buscando al joven. Pero inmediatamente recuperó su vista en Ludwig ambos viéndose a los ojos. Inmediatamente ella sonrió y salió de la cocina hacia el mostrador limpiándose las manos con una toalla azul cielo.

-¡_Guten morgen mi general_!- le saludó ella mientras pasaba junto al joven que entraba y desaparecía en la cocina.

Ludwig la vio acercar y sonrió muy levemente, ahora su día siguiendo su usual rutina. La morena iba vestida hoy con una blusa holgada campirana verde claro, que hacía un bonito contraste con su cabello negro y piel tostada. Por encima del mostrador y dado que era un buen tramo más alto que ella, pudo ver que hoy estaba usando una falda larga y amplia café. Normalmente ella se vestía así, cómoda y campiranamente, lo cual ayudaba a que el lugar se sintiera sacado de un pueblo remoto. También solía usar colores muy vivos, tal vez demasiado en ocasiones para sus estándares normales, pero había que admitir que los portaba bien.

-Guten morgen- respondió gravemente, asintiendo un poco cuando ella estuvo frente a él. De hecho ya hasta se había acostumbrado a su saludo. Nunca le había preguntado que significaba "mi general" pero tampoco le molestaba.

Porque finalmente, ella ya era parte indirecta de su vida. Todos los días la misma conversación…

_-¿Café de olla o café lechero?_\- preguntó en su lengua ella como todos los días.

Y como todos los días, él respondía en las palabras que ya había aprendido.

-_Café de olla_\- decía el.

Ella asentía sonriente, y se volteaba para servir de las grandes ollas de barro el café. Mientras ella tomaba un pequeño jarrito de barro (una artesanía honestamente) y servía con un gran cucharón de madera la bebida, volteaba sobre su hombro para verle.

-¿Etwas anderes?- preguntó ella en alemán. (¿Algo más?)

Ludwig no podía dejar de sonreír mentalmente. Ahora, aunque no hablaba muy fluidamente, decía más palabras y ya podía formar varias oraciones. Ya la había escuchado con otros clientes. Todavía se acordaba como hacía 3 meses apenas se comunicaba con 7 frases a lo mucho y mucho palmoteo. Pero poco a poco había sido testigo de su aprendizaje. De hecho de cierta manera él había contribuido, pensó de manera un poco ególatra. Pues poco a poco ella, la mayoría de las veces que iba a tomar un café ella solía preguntarle palabras en alemán. Así se fue haciendo de un poco de acervo, además claro de su práctica diaria.

-Ein corbata, bitte- pedía el mientras sacaba el dinero o su tarjeta para pagar.

Ella asentía mientras tomaba un plato de barro cocido y blancas florecitas pintadas a mano alrededor de algún estante tras el mostrador. Luego con unas pinzas tomaba una de las piezas y llevaba todo al alemán. Todos los días la misma charla, todos los días la misma rutina.

Pero hoy mientras que le daba su alimento y antes que como siempre se fuera a sentar a su mesita a leer su periódico, la morena le sonrió mientras le miraba algo divertida.

-¿Immer, gleich?- le preguntó ella en un alemán un poco cortado (puesto que todavía no formaba oraciones propiamente) ladeando la cabeza como si encontrara eso sumamente curioso y entretenido. (¿Siempre, mismo?)

Ludwig se le quedó viendo a la pregunta. Tras varios meses de entablar conversaciones de este estilo ya se había acostumbrado a sus preguntas de dos o tres palabras. Seguramente le estaba preguntando si siempre pedía lo mismo. El rubio parpadeó un par de veces viéndola. No tenía malicia en su pregunta solo la más inocente cuestión de porqué todos los días desde hacía tiempo pedía exactamente la misma orden. Se ruborizo muy levemente, al ser cuestionado de sus hábitos y al ver como ella ya se había percatado de ellos.

-Ja-. Respondió simplemente, sin encontrar más que decir.

-¿Warum?- preguntó ella, alzando un poco las manos como si no entendiera muy bien esta actitud o encontrará sumamente fascinante esto. Ludwig por su parte sintió que se ruborizaba más, sintiéndose avergonzado aunque realmente no había razón para estarlo.

-Denn es ist das, was ich mag mehr…- (Porque es lo que más me gusta) respondió, sintiéndose muy estúpido por su respuesta tan carente de fundamentos. Finalmente nunca había probado otra cosa. Algo acalorado, tomó su bebida y alimento para irse a sentar.

-Danke-. (Gracias).

La siguiente hora el alemán trató de concentrarse en su lectura pero le costaba trabajo.

Normalmente al intercambiar palabras con ella (si no le preguntaba cómo se traducía algo), hablan de banalidades: el clima, como se sentía, como iba su día... conversaciones nada importantes y que solían ser dos o tres preguntas triviales. Le extrañó cómo esa observación de ella hacía su persona le hubiera dejado pensando. Desde su lugar Ludwig se dedicó a observar discretamente ir y venir por el local, como entraba y salía de la cocina, como hacía notas en un cuaderno, como atendía a ciertos clientes o limpiaba aquí y allá... Hasta ahorita se daba cuenta de lo mucho que hacía, y curiosamente como siempre estaba sonriendo. En una ocasión creyó inclusive escucharla tararear por lo bajo mientras se asomaba a una de las ollas de café humeando.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya eran diez para las doce. Al reparar esto, se levantó de su lugar (sin haber podido leer propiamente ningún artículo y algo asombrado de lo rápido que se le había pasado el tiempo) y fue de nuevo al mostrador. La joven al verle le sonrió y alzó las cejas, aunque ella ya sabía lo que le iba a pedir.

-Zwei corbata, und ein_ café de olla_ zum Mitnehmen bitte.- pidió amablemente el rubio. (Dos corbatas y un café de olla para llevar por favor.)

Como todos los días al irse, volvía a ordenar dos corbatas y un café, que solía llevar a su oficina. La morena asintió, mientras que tomaba el pan y lo ponía en una bolsa así mismo que en tomaba uno de los característicos vasos desechables decorados y vertía el líquido para después ponerle una tapa plástica y evitar derrames. Alegremente la muchacha le dio la pequeña bolsa de papel blanco y el café.

-Drei euros bitte- pidió ella, aunque él ya sabía el precio. (Tres euros por favor)

La suya era una extraña relación de formalidades innecesarias puesto que todos los días, a excepción del domingo tal vez, repetían la misma conversación, el mismo patrón, el mismo baile de ademanes y sonrisas y cortesías. Probablemente hoy era de aquellos pocos días en lo que él se percataba fuertemente de su presencia. Tal vez porque no la vio en el mostrador desde que entró al local. Ahora que lo pensaba no le había agradado mucho la idea de que ella no estuviera ahí. No es que le hubiera disgustado el joven (que tanto le recordaba a su hermano Gilbert) sino que más bien al no verla sentía que algo faltaba en su día…

-Drei euros bitte- (Tres euros por favor).

Parpadeando un poco Ludwig vio como ella le miraba divertida y lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, repitiendo lo que había dicho. Algo avergonzado y levemente ruborizado por haberse quedado ahí de pie sin hacer nada por quien sabe cuanto tiempo sacó el dinero y le pagó.

-Danke, auf wiedersehen.- se despidió el alto hombre asintiendo un poco, tomando sus cosas y empezando a dar la vuelta. (Gracias, adiós)

Y claro... no faltaba la respuesta de ella. Se paraba derecha y con una sonrisa se llevaba una mano a la ceja de manera marcial.

-¡Auf wiedersehen, _mi general_!- exclamaba ella en una mezcla de alemán y su lengua. (¡Adiós mi general!)

Por unos breves segundos se detuvo en su lugar y se le quedó viendo a la sonriente muchacha, y tuvo las ganas de preguntarle qué significaba eso. Digo, no había visto que se despidiera de esa manera con ningún otro cliente. Tal vez alguna pequeña charla entretenida, pero a nadie le había llamado como a él, claro que el supiera. Ludwig abrió la boca para preguntar, pero repentinamente se contuvo. ¿Estaría bien preguntarle? No era algo sumamente importante, ¿cierto? ¿Pero, entonces por qué de pronto tuvo esas ganas de querer saber?¿Por qué ese interés de su parte para con ella?

La joven arqueó las cejas en pregunta al ver que él todavía seguía de pie mirándola. Ludwig reparó esto y ruborizándose aún más, asintió casi matricialmente, preso de un repentino nerviosismo que bien pudo contener bajo una cara inexpresiva tras años de experiencia.

-Auf wiedersehen- repitió él y le dio la vuelta al a muchacha saliendo del establecimiento y hacia la calle. (Adiós)

Pero, ¿qué diablos había pasado ahí adentro?

Él, Ludwig Beilschmidt, hombre de rutinas, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Mecánicamente, cruzó la calle, caminó dos cuadras, entró al edificio y subió el elevador hasta su oficina. Cruzó el piso lleno de oficinistas y se metió a la seguridad de su recinto mientras que se dejaba caer en su mullida silla de escritorio de pronto sumamente cansado. Era extraño como un pequeño acontecimiento podía cambiar su vida rutinaria...

No, se dijo a sí mismo. Estaba exagerando las cosas. No había sido nada extraordinario. Solo una breve charla con la muchacha que veía todos los días.

Más calmado, miró la bolsa de papel que estaba descansando sobre su escritorio junto a su café. Alzó la ceja al observar mejor. El día de hoy se veía ligeramente más abultada que de costumbre…

Extrañado, alargó un brazo y la tomo. Hasta ahorita se daba cuenta de que también era ligeramente más pesada, probablemente por estar pensando en no sé qué cosas ni se había dado cuenta al salir del lugar, cosa que era extraño, él nunca pasaría algo así desapercibido. Tomó la bolsita y la abrió para ver sus contenidos. Efectivamente, ahí estaban las dos corbatas azucaradas, un fuerte olor a mantequilla desprendiéndose de estas. Pero también divisó algo que hizo que frunciera el ceño. Había un tercer pan ahí.

Metió la mano y sacó un pan un poco más pequeño que los otros de forma rectangular. Parecía una almohada de masa hojaldrada, perfectamente dorada encima y la masa parecía enrollada sobre sí misma pese a su forma de rectángulo. Miró al pan sin entender.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Por un momento pensó que la muchacha se había equivocado. Aunque de nuevo, todos los días pedía lo mismo. Inmediatamente tachó esa posibilidad al igual que aquella de que se hubiese equivocado. Ella nunca se equivocaba con su orden, y no había otros clientes ordenando en ese momento como para confundirse. Ya en algunas contadas ocasiones ella había puesto una corbata de más, pero eran veces en que él le ayudaba a traducir algo pero hoy no había sido el caso. En ninguna otra vez ella le había dado algo gratis y nunca algo diferente a lo que él tomaba. Entonces recordó la muy breve charla con ella, y su pregunta retumbó en su mente.

-¿Siempre, mismo?-

Extrañado, acercó el pan y lo olfateó levemente. Olía deliciosamente a mantequilla, y algo dulzón, que no era azúcar como las corbatas. De hecho no estaba cubierto con azúcar pero se veía apetitoso.

Ludwig veía el pan en silencio. Era más evidente que ella le hubiera puesto el pan a propósito para que probara algo diferente. La pregunta era, ¿porqué? Dio un suspiro al quedarse un rato pensando en un porque sin poder encontrar solución. Luego vio el pan. Darle una mordida no sería tan malo... ¿o si?

Lentamente, llevó el pan a su boca y le dio una mordida. Inmediatamente la masa hojaldrada parecía que se derretía en su boca y la suave consistencia del pan tenía un delicioso sabor a mantequilla. Pero una explosión de chocolate que no se esperaba llenó su paladar. Cerró los ojos degustando lentamente el sabor del chocolate. Gott si estaba bueno... Abrió los ojos para ver el pan y vio que dentro estaba relleno de un rico chocolate, no dulce y con leche como los usuales suizos. Este era más fuerte y un tanto más oscuro con un fuerte sabor a cacao y algo amargo que se contrarrestaban con el dulce de la masa.

Nuevamente tomó otro bocado disfrutando del pan y pensando que tanto se estaba saliendo de la rutina y que tanto había influenciado la morena del local.

Mentalmente negó con la cabeza. No, ella no tenía nada que ver en esto.

Pero...tal vez, solo tal vez, podía incluir esto también en su rutina, pensó el cuadrado alemán dando otra mordida al pan con chocolate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Puedo?-

Ludwig levantó la cabeza de su periódico para ver a la morena en frente de él. Sonriéndole ampliamente estaba cargando en una mano una cesta con diferentes panes y en otra uno de los típicos jarritos de barro donde servían el café de olla sobre un platito de barro. El día de hoy estaba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa campirana blanca con mangas tres cuartos anchas y con bordados azules marino en los bordes y en el cuello. Pese a que era agosto, y el día era un tanto cálido (estaban a unos 22 grados) la muchacha usaba lo que parecía una bufanda en su cuello, puesto que no era una típica bufanda tejida... más bien parecía un gran pedazo de tela que usaba como bufanda y estaban muy de moda entre las mujeres... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Pashmina? ¿Mascada? Había visto a muchas mujeres en la oficina traer estas prendas dándoles un toque algo elegante, aunque la de la muchacha fuera un tanto rústica y... artesanal.

La muchacha levantó las cejas como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. Ludwig, sacudió un poco la cabeza volviendo en sí (que pasó desapercibido por ella) y bajó un poco el periódico.

-Eh...sí... claro.- respondió algo dudoso y de hecho algo sorprendido de que le hubiera hablado tan bien en alemán.

Pero ella pareció no notarlo.

-¡Gracias!- dijo alegremente mientras deposita su café en la mesita y la cesta en medio de los dos, para luego tomar la silla contraria a él del respaldo y jalarla para sentarse.

Ludwig ladeó un poco la cabeza al verla sentarse enfrente de él de manera tan familiar. Luego vio alrededor del local. Dos mesas estaban ocupadas, una por una pareja sentada muy cerca y hablando entre risitas y murmullos y en otra más lejana otro oficinista, comiendo lentamente un pan mientras estaba pegado a su celular. De ahí en fuera, todas las demás mesas estaban vacías. Levantó un poco una ceja sin entender porque habiendo tanto espacio quería sentarse ahí en su mesa. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y le miró directamente sonriente. La ceja de Ludwig subió más, realmente sin entender que hacia ella enfrente de él sobretodo porque era una completa desconocida. Bueno, no realmente, todos los días la veía, pero nunca había estado de una manera tan... personal.

Ella haciendo caso omiso al escrutinio del más alto, empujó más hacia él la cesta.

-Tomé, tomé- dijo ella mientras que ponía su propio café de olla abajo del platito y se disponía a tomar un pan, uno que parecía un pequeño domo y tenía encima una costra blanca polvorosa y azucarada. Él ya sabía que pan era, porque de hecho le había ayudado a traducir un par de meses antes: concha, si mal no recordaba.

El ojiazul observaba interesado todos los movimientos de la morena. Vio que eran suaves y delicados, como de alguien bailando, no los usuales fríos y cortos movimientos de alguien que quiere algo hecho y ya. Ella era cuidadosa y grácil. Pero el hecho de que estuviera ahí en su mesa le extrañaba. No le incomodaba como tal, de hecho era hasta agradable, pero ni siquiera sabía la razón de su compañía.

-¿Por qué está en mi mesa?- preguntó algo toscamente Ludwig viéndola a los ojos.

La joven que ponía su "concha" en su plato de café le miró a los ojos súbitamente quieta. Por un momento Ludwig se quiso morder la lengua por la brusquedad de su pregunta, que llegó a sonar grosero sin pensarlo. Pero fue meramente honesto y no sabía cómo suavizar la pregunta, nunca había sido bueno en cuestiones de ser delicado y sutil. Pero para su sorpresa ella solo le sonrió débilmente algo apenada.

-Las once- dijo ella señalando un viejo reloj de pared. -Siempre está aquí. Lo he visto.- dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada a su pan y lo partía exactamente a la mitad. Luego dejo ambas y tomó una de las servilletas de papel que estaban en el servilletero de madera (lindamente floreado claro) de la mesa para quitarse el azúcar de los dedos y lo encaró sonriendo suavemente. -No es una mala persona. Tengo confianza.-

Ludwig al escuchar esto se ruborizó profundamente, sintiendo algo de calor de pronto. Ahora sí se sentía algo incómodo pero por lo visto la muchacha no lo noto.

-Además- dijo ella siguiendo con su diálogo ahora tomando una de las piezas del pan.-Mi abuela decir que es bueno comer con alguien. Usted siempre viene solo. Yo pienso que un poco de compañía estar bien.- dijo mientras le daba una mordida.

El alemán iba a replicar acerca de eso pero se calló. Finalmente tenía algo de razón. Vio como ella masticaba alegre su pan.

-¿Su abuela?- preguntó él.

-Si, mi "_tata_"- dijo asintiendo ella usando una palabra que no entendió, seguramente era un nombre cariñoso. -Ella murió, pero me enseñó allá en "_la hacienda_" - dijo con una sonrisa en labios.

Ludwig se sorprendió de cómo hablaba la chica, no por el hecho de que hablaba con una gramática de un niño de 5 años, mas que nada por como en cada palabra que decía transmitía sentimiento. Podía estar seguro de que había querido mucho a su abuela puesto que todos sus rasgos faciales y corporales hablaban de eso, nada que ver con el usual estoicismo y rectitud diario que estaba acostumbrado.

-¿En la qué?- preguntó él levantando la ceja sin entender puesto que ella mezclaba mucho palabras y en ocasiones le costaba entender.

Ella dio una risita al darse cuenta de cómo estaba hablando.

-No se como se dice... un lugar en el campo, con una gran casa y con animales... caballos, vacas…- empezó a explicar ella mientras palmoteaba mucho en el aire tratando de darse a entender -Mmm... un rancho... en inglés es "ranch" - sugirió ella a ver si la palabra le era familiar.

Ludwig levantó una ceja. ¿Ranch? ¿Hablaba ella inglés?

-Ranch en inglés se dice igual que en alemán, creo saber a lo que se refiere.- dijo él entendiendo la idea y asintiendo.

-Bueno, es igual, pero más bonito- dijo sonriente. -Mi _tata_ nos enseñó mucho en México.-

-¿Mexiko?- preguntó él para cerciorarse si hablaba ella del país puesto que la pronunciación era algo diferente.

-Si, si México- dijo ella asintiendo fuertemente y con un brillo en los ojos al decirlo -América, debajo de Estados Unidos…-

-Si, se de que país habla- le dijo con una mirada un poco obvia, pues no necesitaba que le explicara dónde estaba. No era como si no supiera.

-Perdón…- dijo ella, pensando que lo había ofendido al decirle de manera indirecta inculto. -Otros me preguntan si México está en África…- dijo ella con un resoplido algo divertida.

Ludwig arqueó las cejas al escuchar esto. ¡¿En serio, alguien le había dicho tal estupidez?!

-Pero sí, soy de allá- continuó la morena dándole la mordida a su pan.

Silencio.

Ludwig la examinaba curioso al ver sus ademanes y como estaba felizmente disfrutando de su alimento aunque la falta de plática se había instalado entre ellos de manera un poco incómoda. Rápidamente empezó a pensar en algún tema de plática.

-Su alemán ha mejorado mucho- fue lo único que pudo decir Ludwig sin saber muy bien de qué hablar. Nunca había sido muy bueno respecto a relaciones y no solo eso, ahora con una persona nueva le costaba aún más. Y era cierto, ahora se encontraba hablando con él con un bastante buen alemán. No era perfecto ni mucho menos, tenía muchos errores con los verbos pero ya formulaba oraciones coherentes aunque sencillas y se hacía entender.

Además por lo visto ella entendía mucho mas de lo que hablaba. Era pura cuestión de práctica y tiempo.

Ella sonrió ante el cumplido y bajó la cabeza algo apenada.

-Gracias. Después de 7 meses, ya hablo poco.- dijo ella entusiasmada haciendo un gesto con la mano de algo pequeño. Luego le dio felizmente otra mordida a su pan y lo miró. -Se parece al inglés... un poco…-

-¿Habla inglés?- le preguntó el ojiazul.

-Si, viví en Estados Unidos …- dijo asintiendo algo tristemente tomando un sorbo de café.

Eso no pasó desapercibido por el teutón.

-No se le ve feliz al decirlo.- dijo observándola.

La morena se quitó un mechón rebelde de enfrente de la cara y le dio una sonrisa algo triste.

-No fue fácil vivir allá…- dijo dando un suspiro luego tomó aire y giró la vista hacia la izquierda para ver por la ventana de manera soñadora como si en esa dirección se encontrara el país. -Yo vivía feliz en México, en la hacienda con mi tata. Trabajamos mucho y casi no haber dinero, pero éramos felices.- dijo ella y luego después de un rato soltó un suspiro y bajó la cabeza para sonreír tristemente a su café.

Ludwig no dijo nada. No tenía nada que decir más bien. Estaba en el dilema de preguntarle, puesto que una parte de él extrañamente quería saber, pero al mismo tiempo recordaba las reglas de etiqueta y honestamente no quería incomodarla. Pero no hubo necesidad de hacerlo puesto que ella levantó la mirada y le vio.

-Pero la economía no está bien. Para tener la hacienda tener que hacer lo que muchos: ir a trabajar a Estados Unidos. - dijo con algo de resignación.

Ludwig sintió algo de lástima por ella. Digo nunca se había encontrado en una situación así, de hecho ahorita que lo pensaba la economía casi siempre era estable de Alemania no afectaba de esa manera para que hubiera migración a otros países. Al contrario, su país normalmente recibía muchos inmigrantes buscando una mejor vida. Tal era su caso. Y ella no se veía tan grande, ¿estaría en sus veintes y pasados quizás?

-¿Y su rancho?- pregunto el rubio tomando un trago a su café.

La pequeña morena lentamente se encogió de hombros y los dejó caer pesadamente soltando un sonoro y largo suspiro.

-Lo perdimos. Perdimos todo.- dijo quedamente con una muy débil sonrisa y suavemente tomó un trago de café con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera degustando la bebida ó como si quisiera contener las lágrimas y olvidar lo que había sucedido.

El rubio la miraba sin decir nada. Quería decirle algo puesto que se veía bastante deprimida súbitamente, ¿pero qué? Nuevamente se encontraba en el dilema de estar sin palabras. Y nuevamente fue ella la que le miró a los ojos con una nueva sonrisa.

-Pero bueno, estamos aquí en Alemania, trabajando y todo estar bien. Esas cosas pasan.- dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

Ludwig no sabía si la muchacha lo decía en serio y si realmente había superado ese episodio, o solamente lo decía para mentirse a sí misma. Trato de ponerse en su lugar y honestamente no estaría tan feliz y tranquilo después de haber perdido la propiedad de sus abuelos que por lo visto les tenía gran aprecio. Realmente ese tipo de cosas NO pasaban, pero ella las narraba con tal naturalidad en la cual le hizo reflexionar de qué tan diferente era la vida de cómo él la conocía.

-Veo que les va bien a usted y a su esposo.- dijo educadamente refiriéndose al local, puesto que era cierto que en pocos meses el local se había establecido y prosperado sin mencionar de que su clientela era continua.

La pequeña mujer que iba a tomar una bocanada de su pan se detuvo a mitad del trayecto y miró al alto rubio ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Como?- pregunto no entendiendo muy bien lo que había querido decir sus ojos llenos de pregunta.

Ludwig señaló hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina.

-El hombre- dijo haciendo referencia del muchacho con quien había hablado antes de verla a ella. -Su esposo-

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño no segura de lo que había dicho.

El alemán tomó aire y empezó a pensar en una manera de explicarle. Gott, esto iba a ser complicado…

-Eh…- empezó el algo incomodo sin saber como explicarlo -Esposo. Es una persona.- dijo pero la morena seguía mirando sin entenderlo. Dio un suspiro de pronto teniendo una idea. Se llevó una mano al pecho para mencionarse a sí mismo -Un hombre.- y luego extendió su otra mano para referirse a ella -Una mujer- y luego las junto enfrente de él entrelazando los dedos e inclinándose un poco al frente. -Juntos-.

La morena se le quedo viendo un momento, y levantó una ceja mirándolo de manera extraña. Miraba sus manos entrelazadas y luego a él, y por un momento se alejó en su asiento de él un poco con temor en sus facciones. Ludwig que veía la cara de desconcierto de la muchacha no entendió por que su extrañeza hasta que miró sus manos juntas. La muchacha no estaría pensando que le propuso algo indecoroso...¿ o si?

-¡Gott, nein, nein, nein!- dijo súbitamente el sumamente rojo y avergonzado, soltando sus manos y negando fuertemente mientras se hacía hacia atrás en su asiento. Scheiße si era malo para las expresiones corporales, hasta ahora el siempre le había entendido a la muchacha con facilidad pero hacerlo era más difícil de lo que se veía. Sumamente sonrojado y viendo la cara de suspicacia de la muchacha, tenía que remendar su explicación y que la chica no pensara que tenía malas intenciones para con ella.

-¡USTED!- dijo en voz alta marcialmente, probablemente más de lo que quería sonar porque ella dio un pequeño saltito en su silla sorprendida por el tono tan golpeado que usó el manojo de nervios que era el ojiazul. Y luego señaló a la puerta de la cocina refiriéndose al muchacho moreno. -¡EL!- dijo fuertemente y luego mostró su mano izquierda y apuntó a su dedo anular, justo donde iría un anillo. -¡MATRIMONIO!- dijo casi como si estuviera dando una orden, presa del pánico.

La morena se quedó quieta un par de segundos en su lugar en silencio y parpadeó viéndolo su cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

Y luego empezó a reír.

¡¿Was?! (¡¿Qué?!)

Ludwig no entendía la situación. Y mucho menos por que la muchacha de pronto estaba riendo. Ella por su parte estaba riendo fuertemente, ojos apretados y llevándose una mano al estómago. La pareja en la mesa lejana detuvo su conversación por sus risas e inclusive el solitario oficinista levantó una mirada aburrida que llegaba a rayar en lo molesto por ver qué tanto alboroto. Pero la joven estaba sumamente entretenida riéndose de lo que le dijo aunque honestamente no tenía nada de divertido. Tomando aire y calmándose un poco aunque todavía riendo, se quitó una pequeña lágrima del ojo por tanto reír y le miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Nein, él es mi hermano. -dijo ella muy alegre.

Diablos.

Ludwig se sentía como un completo idiota, aunque no sabía si era todavía por haber dado a entender otra cosa o porque había llegado a una conclusión precipitada respecto a los morenos. Así que por lo visto eran hermanos... eso explica mucho el parecido y la familiaridad con la que se trataban.

-¡Disculpe!- dijo de pronto el oficinista en su mesa, llamando la atención de ambos y obviamente llamando a la morena.

-¡Sí!- dijo ella mientras que volteaba a verlo, y volteo rápido a ver a Ludwig. -Perdón- y se empezó a levantar de la mesa para ir a atender al cliente. Por educación Ludwig también se levantó de su silla. Eran las simples notas de etiqueta con las que siempre había crecido, y la morena al ver este gesto le sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada algo apenada y asentía. Rápidamente fue a la mesa del cliente y empezó a entablar una breve conversación con él para luego ir a detrás de la barra.

Él solo la veía, cada movimiento que hacía. Pobre muchacha, pensó. Dejar su país por la economía, y de pronto perder todo... en cierta manera sintió algo de admiración puesto que se veía que era joven y pese a eso ya tenía buena experiencia laborando. Se preguntó si siquiera tenía estudios universitarios o hasta qué nivel había llegado, puesto que había mencionado que se había ido a Estados Unidos a trabajar... y ahora estaba aquí y se veía que era joven. Gott, a veces la vida es dura para muchos. Y aun así... aun así ella iba y venía con una sonrisa. Así que México... entonces hablaba español seguramente, pensó él haciendo una nota mental.

Siguió viéndola todavía pensando en todo lo que le había platicado hasta ahorita.

Hermano... seguramente su hermano era mayor por la manera tan protectora y hasta huraña con la que se portó para con él. Que curioso par de hermanos, ella tan sonriente y amable y el huraño y arisco... bueno aunque que podía decir el, Gilbert y él eran como agua y aceite también.

En eso vio que la pequeña mujer servía un café de una manera muy extraña y en un gran vaso de vidrio un café sumamente espumoso. No era un capuchino, puesto que no estaba dividido en colores y no venia en el típico vasito con agarradera... este era un gran vaso de leche de vidrio con una cuchara de mango largo de metal en un platito de barro y sobretodo iba coronado con una gran nube café claro. El cliente agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa la bebida y volvió a sumergirse en su celular. La joven por su parte regresó con Ludwig y cuando se iba a sentar, él se levantó hasta que tomara su lugar.

-Gracias-dijo ella sentándose y agradeciendo el gesto.

-De nada- respondió sin darle mayor importancia. Luego vio con los ojos el café del cliente

-¿Qué café es ese?- preguntó interesado.

La mexicana vio a lo que se refería y sonrió ampliamente -¡Ahhh! ¡Un _café lechero_!- dijo entusiasmada.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la muchacha hizo un ademán de que esperara sentado y rápidamente se levantó de su lugar y fue a donde la barra con las ollas. Tan rápido sucedió que apenas le dio tiempo a Ludwig de medio pararse de su silla, aunque la muchacha ni lo noto. En menos de un minuto regresó cargando una gran charola en donde había dos teteras humeantes de cobre con agarraderas de madera (que parecían de hace más de 200 años) y un vaso grande de vidrio transparente sobre un vasito de metal y con una cuchara larga de metal.

Ante los sorprendidos ojos del rubio, la muchacha puso en la mesita enfrente de él el vaso y tomó una de las teteras dispuesta a servir el líquido. Rápidamente y para ayudarle, Ludwig quitó la cuchara dentro del vaso, pero la muchacha abrió mucho los ojos espantada y alejo en el acto la tetera.

-¡Nein, nein!- dijo ella a lo que rápidamente Ludwig volvió a poner la cuchara dentro. Solamente estaba tratando de ayudar pero lo muchacha negó suavemente.

-El vaso- y luego hizo un ademán con la mano libre que tenía como si algo estallara. Él asintió como si entendiera. El calor de la bebida podía quebrar el vaso, por eso la cuchara servía para regular la temperatura.

-Lo siento- dijo él a lo que ella solo negó y sonrió sin darle más importancia. Con cuchara en vaso, levantó la tetera y empezó a servir el líquido. Un fuerte aroma amargo lleno su olfato mientras que veía como un muy fuerte café negro. De hecho olía muy fuerte, como si fuera un expresso altamente concentrado. Para sorpresa del hombre, ella le sirvió lo que sería un equivalente a dos expressos, apenas llenando un cuarto del gran vaso. El hombre levantó una ceja puesto que no se veía en apariencia parecido al café claro que estaba en la otra mesa. Pero antes de que dijera algo ella tomó la otra tetera humeante para servir el contenido. Para su sorpresa un pequeño chorro de leche blanca hirviendo salió mezclados rápidamente con el café. Así que esto era el famoso café lechero…

Pero de pronto la muchacha hizo algo que sorprendió al alemán. Suavemente la muchacha aun sirviendo la leche, empezó a elevar la tetera, el líquido cayendo exactamente dentro del vaso. Ludwig abrió los ojos, puesto que cada vez la chica levantaba mas y mas su brazo, el listón del de leche ahora bastante largo. El ojiazul se hizo un poco hacia atrás, viendo un gran riesgo en jugar con leche hirviendo, pero vio que la chica sonreía puesto que hacía esto con habilidad y ni una sola gota salía del vaso. Nunca había visto una manera tan curiosa de servir la leche, el vaso y la tetera unidos por la larga cascada de líquido blanco. Y vio como la distancia del líquido al caer a dicha altura (que ahora ya era mucha puesto que la tetera estaba ya por encima de la cabeza de la chica) creaba una suave y densa capa de espuma. Justo cuando la mezcla de café con leche estaba a punto de desbordarse, con un suave movimiento de su muñeca, niveló la tetera y el chorro de leche se detuvo, el vaso coronado con una gran nube de leche.

Con una mirada satisfecha, la mexicana puso la tetera en la charola, y se las llevó al mostrador par dejarlas y regresar a tomar su lugar frente al teutón. Con una gran sonrisa en la cara, le miró.

-Pruebe, pruebe- le dijo para que probara la bebida.

Mirando el líquido café claro Ludwig alargó la mano y tomó un sorbo. Sí, evidentemente era un muy buen café, con un cremoso toque de leche y algunas notas amargas. Le sorprendió lo bueno que estaba, y no estaba tan a amargo pese a la cantidad de café que le puso.

-Esta bueno, gracias.- dijo el rubio realmente agradecido.

Ella sonrió abiertamente, sumamente satisfecha.

-De nada- dijo alegremente, y mordió su pan.

Por unos minutos ninguno dijo nada, ambos comiendo y sorbiendo sus respectivos cafés. Ludwig veía de reojo a la chica enfrente, todo un misterio, llena de sorpresas pero todas de ellas agradables. Ya se había vuelto una persona en su vida diaria y una a la que se estaba dando cuenta estaba gustando formará parte de aunque solo fuera una hora diaria. Tal como Brigitte o como Otto. Ella de vez en cuando igual veía de reojo al alto hombre, sonriendo tímidamente. Honestamente no necesitaban de palabras, la simple compañía de uno del otro era bastante reconfortante. Tenía algo de razón la abuela de la chica, pensó el alemán: es bueno comer con alguien.

Y ahorita que estaba tomando un sorbo de su café lechero, se percató de lo poco (o nada) que sabía de ella. Bueno, mínimo ahora sabía de dónde venía y que tenía un hermano (presuntamente) mayor. Para alguien con quien diario se topaba y platicaba, era nada. Por alguna razón eso le molesto un poco.

-Disculpe- empezó él formalmente a lo que ella detuvo su bebida a mitad de trayecto para mirarlo. -No se su nombre.-

Después de decirlo, se sintió algo estúpido puesto que sonaba más a demanda que a una pregunta de cortesía. Digo, si finalmente iba a seguir viéndola todos los días puesto que compraba su café, lo menos que podía hacer era llamarla por su nombre.

Pero por lo visto ella no lo tomo de esa manera. Sonriendo bajo su taza, y le extendió la mano de manera amigable por encima de la mesa.

-Mi nombre es Maria. Maria Guadalupe Hernández Aguilar-" dijo en un bastante buen alemán.

Ludwig vio la mano que le extendía y luego la vio, sonriente como siempre. Hasta cierto punto le agradaba la espontaneidad, inocencia y la alegría que siempre tenía, pero en otras ocasiones lo veía algo extraño y ajeno. Digo, normalmente la gente no era tan afectuosa y tan... amable sin razón aparente. ¿Acaso serían así todas las personas en México? Aun así, lentamente, el teutón extendió su mano hasta estrecharla por encima de el pan. Se sorprendió al ver lo pequeña que era la mano de la mujer en la suya, casi minúscula, y era bastante cálida y suave.

-Me llamo Ludwig Beilschmidt. Encantado.-

¿Encantado? Hasta él se sorprendió de su misma cortesía, pero inmediatamente no le dio importancia. Eran protocolos de etiqueta a seguir.

Pero ella solo estrechó su mano y sonrió aun mas dejando ver una fila de blanco dientes rectos.

-Encantada- le respondió ella.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**: 3**

**Awwwwwwwwww ... ya está empezando algo ... aunque sea muy muy poco pero bueno, a veces nunca da cuenta de las personas alrededor de usted y lo importante que está un ser. Tal vez Ludwig ha llegado a dar una cuenta más pronto de lo que pensemos jejeje jeje ... Pero al menos ya saben sus nombres y quien sabe que pase en el siguiente capitulo jojojojo**

**Bueno, lectores, como saben tengo oooootros proyectos en curso ... y muchos mas en mente. Tratare de acutalizar lo más pronto posible pero sean pacientes TwT**

**Les gusto? Es obvio que María no va a tener un léxico perfecto, por Dios esta aprendiendo otro idioma y apenas lleva 7 meses denle chance! Pero ahí va, ahí va. Y bueno ahora mínimo ya se conocieron: 3 que creen que pase después? ¿Quien quiere adivinar?**

**hahahahah amo a Mexico Norte XD todo celoso XD**

**Comentarios? ¿Mensajes? Sugerencias? Abrazos? X3 alguien quiere adivinar como sigue? Cafe lechero ?! XD**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Saludos! :D**


	4. Te protegí

**Saludos**

**Flannya reportándose!**

**Oh siiiii! Con un par de semanas tarde pero ... ¡EL SIGUIENTE CAPI! TwT me siento tan feliiiiiiiz!**

**Meses... meses han pasado y yo desaparecida lo se... disculpenme no tengo perdon, pero tristemente mi vida se ha visto mermada en una rutina de trabajo y casa que me sofoca y no puedo ni siquiera escribir u_u en un mundo donde esta mal visto la libre imaginación pues... se vuelve mas complejo todo...**

**PERO NO NOS IMPORTA Y AQUI TIENEN SU CAPI! XD**

**Antes de que nada, y como ya es costumbre, debo agradecerles enternamente a todas las personas que tomen menos de un minuto para que escriban comentarios hermosos y primorosos! A todas aquella personitas que dejan comments por segunda vez (porque este fic es refrito del priemero XD) y son: Sheblunar,Anma 537, Vendettagold e InjuredMoonDance! mil gracias! **

**Y a las personitas que escribieron comment la primera vez que son: La Chica Del Humo, SenpaiLover101 (Mi pequeño saltamontes XD), Cherry Kiki, Cinthia C (¡Oh, sí! ¡Los hermanos mayores no pueden faltar! Y no sabes las metidotas que van a dar hhohohohoho! a aliar los muy zapes XD siiii! club de las super altas unidas! X3), Valkyriene, Anima537, Ms. KasPer, HeilPasta, FuckMidori! LOS ADORO CHICOS! X3 Y también saludos a todos los que nos leen en Brasil Colombia y Chile! Saluditos desde México y gracias! X3**

**Bueeeeno, la vez pasada, nos quedamos en que Luddy y Maria estan pasando la barrera del idioma ... finalmente ya lleva al menos 7 meses ... y ya se conocen formalmente ... ora que pasara?**

**Sin mas preámbulos ... Flannya producciones y asociados se complace en presentar ... "Historia de un café" cuarta parte! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo 4: Te protegí**

Siempre le gustaba octubre. No sabía si era por el frío aire matutino o por el cielo azul metálico que ya cada día era más constante verlo en gris. O tal vez sería ver el cambio tan marcado de las hojas de los árboles, ahora de una gran gama de dorados, amarillos, ocres y rojos. Con exactitud no sabía, pero Ludwig Beilschmidt tomó una gran bocanada de aire frío y pudo sentir como le llenaba todos los pulmones dándole un leve escalofrío por la espalda. Sí, otoño era una de sus épocas predilectas del año y el aire, que cada vez era más frío, lo hacía evidente. Al ver a su alrededor pudo ver a todas las personas caminando rápidamente en la calle con más capas para combatir la temperatura: largos y pesados abrigos, algunos con bufandas asomándose en el cuello, las mujeres usando mascadas y unas que otras guantes y medias gruesas (claro, el frío no iba a impedir que siguieran usando faldas y tacones).

Caminando a la cafetería de siempre (puesto que ya eran casi las 11), Ludwig casi podía saborear el pan azucarado de su "corbata", acompañados por un caliente y acanelado "café de olla" o el sabor medio amargo y azucarado a la vez de su "chocolatín". Si, desde esa vez que lo probó le agrado bastante y ahora lo pedía con cierta frecuencia. Hablando de eso se quedo pensando si estaba comiendo demasiado pan y tomando demasiado café para su propio bien. Bueno, el café era algo que siempre había tomado y en grandes cantidades, eso no había cambiado mucho. Pero ahora ya era rutinario comer pan dulce, y hoy en la mañana para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que su pantalón de su traje le quedaba ligeramente justo. No apretado ni mucho menos, solamente justo. ¿Estaría subiendo de peso? Bueno, era de las cosas que no le importaban mucho, aunque si le gustaba cuidar su salud. Pero la opción de dejar de comer su pan de la mañana estaba descartada totalmente, pensó con severidad. En dado caso vería si tenía que aumentar un poco su rutina del gimnasio. Aunque siempre había sido de porte delgado y atlético, tenía que ser consciente de que ya no era un joven de dieciocho que podía comer tanto y cuanto le placiera sin subir un gramo. No, él ya era un hombre de 33 años, y estaba comprobando por primera vez que, como suelen decir, después de los 30 ya no es lo mismo.

Pero bueno, esas eran banalidades. Nada que un poco más de ejercicio a su usual rutina no pudiera cambiar, pensó el rubio, mientras llegaba a la cuadra donde estaba "La Panadería". Casi podía oler desde lo lejos el suave aroma de mantequilla y azúcar e instintivamente aumentó el paso. Al acercarse pudo ver mas personas que de costumbre, ocupando casi todas las mesas, cosa que a esta hora era extraño, pero entendible. Últimamente al hacer más frío había habido más demanda del lugar. Aun así, pudo ver por las paredes de altos cristales que su mesa predilecta aún estaba vacía, como si le estuviese esperando. Sonrió levemente ante esto y entró en el recinto con su característica luz amarilla cálida, nada que ver con la luz fría blanca de la oficina.

Como bien lo esperaba, recibió un golpe de calor inmediato, tan contrastante, que inmediatamente se quitó el abrigo ligero que llevaba. Si, el lugar era como un horno, lo cual era comprensible puesto que en la parte de atrás del local manufacturaban el pan. Tener los hornos prendidos todo el tiempo era como tener un calefactor incluido pues calentaba todo el lugar además de darle un agradable olor.

Sin embargo, hoy fue diferente, puesto que el olor no era el mismo.

Arrugó la nariz no acostumbrado al nuevo aroma, no porque era malo, sino porque era diferente. En su cuadrada y meticulosa rutina esperaba el olor de mantequilla, azúcar y pan horneado. Ahora olía a mantequilla, pan y... ¿flores? Al dirigirse como de costumbre a hacer fila donde 5 personas estaban formadas, una gran masa de colores (que no eran las sillas ni las mesas) a su derecha llamó su atención y pudo ver de dónde venían dichos aromas.

Ahí, en la pared de la derecha, justo terminando el mostrador y de ahí hasta la ventana que daba a la calle, había una mesa pegada a la pared con un mantel blanco que llegaba hasta el suelo y todo bordado de flores multicolores. Pero no solo esto, encima de la mesa había un pequeño nivel más y encima otro, haciendo un altar de tres niveles. Sobre la mesa, el nivel más bajo, estaba decorado con lo que parecía papel de china, pero estaba picado formando mil figuras dentro, cada papel de diferentes colores: morados, rosas vibrantes, rojos encendidos, naranjas y amarillos chillones, azules brillantes... cada papel aunque de color fuerte, estaba decorando los peldaños del altar en perfecta armonía.

Aun observando, pudo ver que sobre los papeles había diversos objetos: pudo ver varias veladoras gruesas encendidas. Frunció un poco ante esto, al pensar que podía ser peligroso tener fuego junto a cosas tan inflamables, pero le daba una grata iluminación dorada a todo que quitarlas sería romper parte de su encanto. Divisó un vaso lleno de agua, y otro más pequeño, uno de esos vasitos que sirven en los bares para servir shots de alcohol, conteniendo un líquido ámbar. De igual manera había varios platitos de barro, como los que se usaban para servir el pan, pero con diversas cosas encima. ¿En uno de ellos vio lo que pensó era sal, o acaso sería azúcar? En varios platitos había diferentes frutas y verduras: manzanas, naranjas, papas y calabacitas, unas cebollas blancas y moradas, duraznos, plátanos y peras inclusive vio unas cuantas cañas de azúcar verdes apiladas lindamente en una esquina. Ludwig le extraño ver eso. ¿Dónde las consiguió la muchacha? Sin mencionar que había muchas frutas que no eran de temporada. Seguramente habían sido costosas de conseguir. Viendo aún más, vio obviamente varios panes aquí y allá por todo el altar, panes que él ya conocía puesto que muchas veces le había ayudado a María a traducirlos y otros más que nunca había visto. En una esquina divisó lo que parecía un incensario, en forma de copa, con un tipo de cuarzo blancuzco encima, pero que estaba apagado. En varios platos vio también que había comida y platillos que apenas pudo distinguir: en uno había arroz con un guisado en una pasta color marrón y ajonjolí encima, en otro había lo que parecían totopos triangulares bañados en una salsa roja y con lo que creía era crema encima. Divisó también lo que parecían unos rollos bañados en una salsa café obscura y con crema encima y unas rodajas de cebolla y en otro plato vio varios paquetes rectangulares envueltos en lo que parecía una hoja verde mientras que otros más que eran más alargados estaban envueltos en una hoja amarillenta blancuzca.

Además de todo esto pudo ver que esparcidas por todos lados había pequeños cráneos. Al verlos el alemán abrió de sobremanera los ojos, pero después vió que en primera no eran reales pues eran más pequeños que una manzana chica, y en segunda que estaban lindamente decorados con diversos colores y con ojos de lentejuelas brillantes. Aun así, no pudo pensar que el conjunto era curioso: cráneos en medio de tantas cosas apetitosas. No solo eso, había varias cabezas de flores de un fuerte naranja chillante por todos los niveles, y pétalos por todos lados. Probablemente de estas flores venía el olor tan característico que ahora llenaba el lugar. Trato de identificarlas, pero eran totalmente diferentes a algo que él conociera. Empezando con el fuerte color naranja (que nunca pensó que en la naturaleza hubiera algo de ese color) eran una mezcla de un clavel, pero más grande y más pomposo. Parecía la melena de un leoncito, grande y redonda.

Encima de todo ese festín de comida, panes, frutas, flores velas y papeles multicolores, pudo ver varios retratos en el segundo nivel. Lastima que no estuviera cerca pero pudo ver que había varias fotos, la mayoría de ellas en blanco y negro y por lo visto antiguas. Y en el nivel más pequeño, en el que estaba hasta arriba, había una cruz de madera, lindamente decorada con garigoles multicolor con dos veladoras en vasitos de cristal flanqueando.

-¿_Mi general?_-

Ludwig giró como látigo la cabeza a la izquierda y vio como Maria le veía con las cejas arqueadas en pregunta. Parpadeo un par de veces al darse cuenta de que se encontraba mágicamente enfrente de la morena mujer pegado al mostrador. Era el siguiente en la línea y ni se había dado cuenta que ya todos habían pedido y se había quedado absorto en el altar.

-¿_Mi general_?- preguntó nuevamente insegura la mujer ahora una sonrisa en los labios, cerciorándose que ya tenía la atención del alto rubio.

Por su parte y con un leve rubor en las mejillas (seguro se veía bastante estúpido ahí parado sin hacer caso). Carraspeo su garganta y se movió un poco incómodo en su lugar.

-Buenos días- respondió gravemente, desviando un poco la mirada.

Ella por su parte sonrió más.

-¡Buenos días_ mi general!_\- respondió alegremente doblando las manos sobre su regazo. "_¿Café de olla o café lechero?_"

-_Café de olla_, por favor- dijo él.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó sosteniéndole la mirada mientras empezaba a irse al mostrador de atrás para darle el pedido.

-Una corbata y un chocolatín, por favor- pidió él buscando su billetera.

-Está bien, en un momento se lo llevó a su mesa- dijo ella.

Ludwig asintió con la cabeza mientras agradecía y se retiraba su usual mesa a esperar.

Sentado en su mesa y esperando sus alimentos, Ludwig se puso a examinar más detenidamente el altar. El color, los elementos... eran simplemente... desconocidos. No quería usar la palabra "extraños" porque podría sonar un tanto grosero e irrespetuoso. Pero simplemente dichos...rituales no eran nada comunes en Alemania. Bueno, ni tantos colores, ni aromas ni imágenes ni devociones religiosas a decir verdad. Pero al ver alrededor a las mesitas ocupadas pudo ver que nadie le afectaba el altar. De hecho muchas personas como él se le quedaban viendo asombradas y apuntaban a los diferentes elementos presentes, la mayoría gustosos. De hecho ahora al ver a su alrededor pudo reparar que en todas las mesitas había pequeños floreros con un par de estas flores tan peculiares naranjas. Se acercó un poco a la que estaba en su mesa y la olfateó. No era un aroma familiar de hecho olía levemente dulzón y tenía un aroma algo húmedo y viejo. Era un aroma extraño pero agradable y evocó en él cierta nostalgia.

A los pocos minutos (que parecieron segundos para Ludwig de lo inmerso que estaba de nuevo en sus pensamientos) llegó María, con su pedido en una canasta tejida, dos platos, su café de olla y una taza humeante.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó ella como todos los días, sonriendo.

Dentro de sí mismo, Ludwig sonrió levemente y dio un pequeño resoplido divertido. Todos los días era la misma danza de rituales de los dos, y todos los días ella le preguntaba si le podía acompañar, cosa que como todos los días él iba a acceder.

-Por favor- dijo él, su cara sin expresiones mientras que se levantaba de su lugar a esperar que ella se sentara.

-¡Gracias!- dijo ella acompañándola sonriente.

Tras un par de minutos en silencio en los que tomaban café y el alargaba su mano para tomar su pan, ella le puso una mano enfrente para que se detuviera.

-¡Espere!- le dijo, a lo que él levantó una ceja en extrañeza. Rápidamente ella tomó un pan de la cesta, uno que él nunca había visto y lo puso en un platito para luego ofrecérselo.

-¿Quiere probar?- preguntó sonriente ella.

Ludwig vio el pan que tenía enfrente. Era un pequeño domo, todo azucarado como las corbatas, pero era diferente a las conchas que ya bien conocía. Este pan tenia encima una cruz cuyas franjas tenían unas partes más abultadas, como bolitas. No solo eso hasta arriba justo en la intersección de la cruz había una pequeña bolita de pan, como si fuera una cereza. Bueno, finalmente era pan y ya sabía que las invitaciones de la morena eran siempre agradables.

-Gracias- dijo él tomando el plato y poniéndolo frente a él. Con la mano tomó el pan, que se sentía suave y tibio signo de que estaba recién horneado, y le dio una mordida, esperando a que supiera como una corbata. Cuál fue su sorpresa que al morder entre los sabores de azúcar y mantequilla tan característicos, un suave sabor a lo que parecía anís lleno su paladar. Miró a la mujer frente a él, y vio como ella ya estaba también masticando un pan igual al suyo y le veía expectante para saber que le había parecido.

-Esta muy bueno- admitió el alemán después de tragar y dándole otra mordida. -¿Cómo se llama?-

Ella sonrió al saber el veredicto.

-Pan de muerto- dijo sonriente.

El hombre detuvo su café a mitad del camino a su boca al escuchar esto y se le quedo viendo. Pan de... ¿muerto? ¿Había escuchado bien o ella se había equivocado?

-Disculpe…- empezó él dejando su pan en el platito. -Dijo usted... ¿pan de muerto?- Digo, tal vez era una de esas ocasiones en las que se había confundido al pronunciar una palabra...

-Sí- dijo ella mientras asentía complacida. -¡Pan de muerto!-

El rubio se le quedo viendo unos segundos. Nunca había visto a alguien decir la palabra "muerto" tan sonriente. Pero bueno siendo lógicos el pan no puede estar hecho de muerto... ¿cierto? Seguramente estuvo un buen rato en silencio puesto que la joven dio una risita divertida al verle.

-No, no está hecho de muerto. Así se llama por la fecha- dijo ella casi leyéndole la mente.

Por varios segundos Ludwig no dijo nada y vio ahora algo temeroso el pan al no saber que se estaba metiendo a la boca. Obviamente no podía ser nada malo, para los exigentes y rigurosos estándares de Salubridad alemanes esas cosas no pasaban de largo. Pero aun así el no saber a ciencia cierta el sabor le causaba algo de conflicto.

-Nunca lo había visto.- admitió mientras lo olisqueaba discretamente y le daba otra mordida pequeña paladeando. -¿Qué tiene?-

Ahora la sonrisa de la morena flaqueo y abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró inmediatamente llevándose una mano a los labios y viéndose de pronto conflictuada. Bajo la mirada, como si se estuviera acordando de algo, pero nada. Ludwig frunció un poco el ceño al verla, pues ya sabía lo que ocurría.

Se había topado con una palabra que no sabía como decirle.

Después de varias veces de hablar con ella (de hecho diario) y entablar conversaciones mientras tomaban café (igualmente, diario) ya sabía cómo leer varias de sus expresiones. Pese a que su alemán a estas alturas era bastante bueno y ahora se podía comunicar y entablar una conversación sin mayor problema, aún había muchas palabras que no poseía en su léxico básico. Bajo el pan que recién había mordido y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él, aunque ya sabía la respuesta -¿Una palabra?-

Ella asintió y empezó a palmotear un poco en el aire mientras hablaba.

-Es...como agua... pero no agua normal…- empezó ella mientras que simulaba con las manos que servía un líquido.

Ludwig no entendía, tenía que ser más específica.

-¿Agua natural?- preguntó él intentando adivinar.

Ella negó fuertemente.

-No, es... _agua de azahar…_ \- dijo ella levantando una ceja con una cierta esperanza de que milagrosamente le fuera a entender, pero obviamente nada.

-Agua de... ¿Azoren?- preguntó tentativamente el rubio pensando que se refería a las islas portuguesas, puesto que sonaba parecido.

Pero ella negó nuevamente.

-No... _azahar_"-repitió. Luego señaló la flor naranja que estaba entre ellos en la mesa. -Es una flor... pero blanca...huele mucho…-

-¿Rosas?- preguntó él tratando de adivinar de nuevo pensando en la primer flor blanca con aroma.

Pero ella negó fuertemente y levantó una mano dejando un espacio entre el pulgar y el índice. Era un signo que él había aprendido que por lo visto usaban mucho en México que significaba "Espere un momento". Ella se levantó (a lo que él también lo hizo por educación) y rápidamente fue hacia la cocina.

Ludwig no se sentó. Seguramente no iba a tardar ella y dicho y hecho, a los pocos segundos ella volvió cubriendo algo entre sus manos. Cuando ambos se hubieron sentado, ella extendió sus manos y las abrió dejando ver lo que cargaba.

-¡_Azahar_!- repitió en su lengua.

Ahí en sus pequeñas palmas, había unas 4 flores inmaculadamente blancas con pétalos largos y algo curvados y con un centro fuertemente amarillo que inmediatamente despiden un aroma a naranja. Ludwig la reconoció enseguida.

-Orangenblüten.- dijo él al ver la flor de naranjo.

-Orangenblüten…- repitió ella anexando esta nueva palabra. -El pan lleva agua de orangenblüten- dijo ella satisfecha.

El rubio asintió pensativo, ahora más tranquilo y agusto con el alimento.

-¿Y por qué pan de muerto, si se puede saber?" preguntó él tomando un trago de café.

María, por su parte sonrió igualmente.

-Ya se acerca _Día de Muertos_.- explicó ella como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿Halloween?- preguntó alzando una rubia ceja. Realmente siempre había considerado la fecha un tanto infantil y ninguno de los elementos que veía en el café eran de Halloween... bueno tal vez las calaveras blancas ahí y allá…

-No- dijo ella divertida ante la confusión y tomando su jarrito de barro entre sus dos manos, -_Día de Muertos_. En México los primeros días de noviembre celebramos _Día de Muertos_. No es Halloween, _Día de Muertos_ es mas viejo... es una costumbre que viene desde tiempos de los aztecas…- narró ella. -En estas fechas se creé que los muertos pueden cruzar del otro lado a la tierra de los vivos y visitar a sus familiares.-

Ludwig escuchaba atento y asintió. El tono con el que lo contaba era calmado y agradable, casi como escuchar un cuento. Un cuento bastante extraño y cero realista, pero al fin y al cabo era una costumbre de ella.

-¿Los muertos visitan a los vivos?¿Cómo fantasmas?- preguntó él seriamente.

-Mmm... dejémoslo como espíritus- dijo ella tomando un sorbo. -Es común que se preparen platillos típicos y se haga este pan tan tradicional que se llama pan de muerto.-

-Entonces desde ese tiempo consumían esto…- dijo el asimilando la nueva información.

-Bueno... no como tal- dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara. -En tiempos de los aztecas, dicen las historias, que no era un pan lo que comían, porque los aztecas no tenían pan. Lo que hacían era que tomaban a una princesa y la sacrificaban. Luego le sacaban el corazón y lo cubrían en un cereal llamado_ amaranto_ para luego hornearlo. La costumbre era que lo comieran.-

Ludwig abrió de sobremanera los ojos al escuchar tan sanguinario relato y bajo la mirada a su pan nuevamente. La joven lo notó y rió un poco.

-Pero eso cambió hace más de 500 años- dijo para tranquilizarlo. -Los españoles al llegar cambiaron el corazón humano por uno de pan. La cruz que lleva arriba son los huesos del muerto y la parte de arriba la cabeza, ¿ve?"-mostró ella mientras señalaba con el dedo uno de los panes de la cesta. -Dicen que también son el norte, el sur, el este y el oeste.-dijo ella.

-Entonces, es una representación de un acto de canibalismo.- dijo Ludwig secamente al darse cuenta de el origen del pan que a decir verdad era un tanto obscuro. Finalmente se estaban comiendo lo que simulaba una persona o un corazón.

-No exactamente. Nosotros los mexicanos no vemos la muerte como algo malo o algo feo. Al contrario estas fechas son una fiesta, con alegría y color. Inclusive el comer un pan de muerto es algo sabroso y dulce, así es la muerte.- explicó ella.

-No veo la relación entre un familiar muerto y alegría- dijo el aun sin entender mucho la manera de abordar esta tradición. Era contagioso el aire festivo, no iba a negarlo, pero el saber que estaba simbolizando comer un corazón no le agradaba la idea.

-Es de las pocas fechas en la que los familiares regresan a visitar a los vivos. Aunque sea por una sola noche. La muerte nos da esa oportunidad y debe ser motivo de celebración. ¿Qué más alegría puede haber que ver un familiar?- preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza, como si no entendiera lo malo de esto.

-Pero están muertos.- respondió él como si eso fuera malo suficiente.

-Pero son tus familiares.- Insistía ella con una suave sonrisa. -Los familiares nunca te harían daño. ¿Acaso usted no tiene un familiar muerto?-

Ante esto el alemán no pudo debatir. En cierta parte era cierto, pero aún se resistía a creer que fuera algo bueno la muerte. La muerte era el fin de la vida, algo negro, frío y oscuro de lo que uno no regresaba.

-Mi abuelo.- dijo finalmente.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- preguntó ella interesada.

-Alberich Beilschmidt- dijo en automático.

-¿Cómo era?- preguntó interesada mientras que tomaba un trago de su bebida y cruzaba los antebrazos sobre la mesa inclinándose un poco, como esperando a que contara una historia.

Ludwig titubeó un poco, no era muy bueno ni evocar tantas emociones al hablar como ella lo hacía. La verdad era bastante seco con sus respuestas. Hasta la fecha se sorprendía que la joven hablara tanto con el y se sorprendía a sí mismo al ver lo mucho que hablaba con ella (aunque la mayoría del tiempo ella llevaba el hilo de la plática).

-Eeehh…- empezó torpemente sin saber qué decir. Luego dio un suspiro y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, tratando de evocar sus memorias. -Mi abuelo era un hombre de pocas palabras. Era algo tosco con sus maneras y era callado. Era un hombre de rutinas y siempre las llevaba a pie de la letra.- recordaba mientras cerraba los ojos pensativos.

-Oh…- dijo ella interesada -¿Y él? ¿Cómo era? -preguntó de nuevo pero ahora haciendo un gesto de la cara. Ludwig entendió lo que le preguntaba, cómo era físicamente.

-Pues…- empezó a recordar. "-Él... era…- De pronto recordó algo que podía ahorrarle muchos problemas. -De hecho tengo aquí una foto de él.- dijo mientras se removía en su asiento para sacar su cartera. Abrió su costosa billetera de piel y sacó de entre los pliegues una foto algo vieja en blanco y negro. Se la extendió a la mexicana que la tomó con cuidado entre sus manos.

Ella vio la foto y sonrió.

-Se parece mucho a usted.- dijo sonriente viéndolo y bajando la mirada a ver la imagen. -Su cara... ojos...solo que su abuelo tenía el pelo largo- dijo ella al observar como llevaba sus rubios cabellos en una cola de caballo y tocándola foto suavemente con el dedo. -Son casi iguales.- dijo mientras le extendía la foto de regreso.

-Ahí llevaba sus ropas de general- dijo él guardando la foto. -Participó en la Segunda Guerra.-

-Entonces viene de una familia de militares- dijo ella observando esto a lo que él asintió. Luego ella sonrió. -Veo que le quería mucho. Habla de él con mucho cariño.-

Ludwig se sonrojó ante lo que dijo ella, aunque fríamente no tenía nada de malo. Solo que no estaba acostumbrado a expresar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente y hasta el momento según él, no había dicho nada para mostrarlo. Pero no era la primera vez en la que la joven adivinaba sus pensamientos. Por un breve momento se sintió algo vulnerable, era un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, como si ella con una facilidad nata supiera lo que sentía. ¿Acaso sería lo que había leído alguna vez que llamaban "sexto sentido femenino"?

-Era muy cariñoso conmigo y mi hermano, siempre cuidaba de nosotros a su manera.- dijo mientras tomaba un trago de café.

Ella solo le vio en silencio por unos segundos y tomó unos tragos de su taza con lo que pudo oler era chocolate. Desde su lugar vio que era un chocolate increíblemente espumoso y sumamente aromático, nada parecido al tradicional suizo. Seguro era de su tierra. Después de unos segundos en silencio y ambos en sus pensamientos, ella impulsivamente se levantó bruscamente de su lugar sin siquiera darle oportunidad a que Ludwig reaccionara.

-¡Un momento!- dijo ella mientras huía a la cocina sin dar explicaciones dejando a un Ludwig a medio levantarse de la silla y sumamente confundido. ¿¡ Ahora qué pasaba?! Esta chica en serio a veces lo confundía de sobremanera puesto que solía hacer cosas que fríamente él no podía predecir por más que tratara. Aunque... de cierta manera eso le agradaba de ella, admitió para sí con una muy pequeña sonrisa.

Unos minutos después, regresaba ella de la cocina con una pequeña calavera en mano y un bowl con varias bolsitas de plástico rellenas con algo de diferentes colores. Tomando su lugar (a lo que ahora sí le dio tiempo a él para levantarse respetuosamente) tomó una de las bolsitas y en silencio empezó a trabajar.

Ludwig observaba en silencio. Vio que las bolsitas fuertemente amarradas tenían una mínima abertura en las esquinas, y ella las estaba usando como si fueran duyas, puesto que apenas dejaban salir un mínimo listón de una pasta de color con lo que ella estaba decorando el pequeño cráneo blanco que tenía en la mano. Al ver esto se preguntó si acaso estaba bien respecto a su economía. ¿Acaso tendría el material necesario para trabajar?

No la interrumpió. Al contrario, veía con gran interés como sus manos hábilmente se movían y formaban decoraciones, garigoleados aquí y allá, algunos coloridos, círculos alrededor de las cuencas, líneas increíblemente delgadas y rectas que marcaban los dientes... toda una algarabía de color que solo ella podía encontrar la simetría perfecta para que no fuera demasiado cargado sino armonioso.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo viéndola trabajar. Para terminar, tomó dos lentejuelas azules y las colocó en los ojos y tomó la bolsita con color amarillo (que descubrió después era algún tipo de betún) y marcó varias líneas como si fueran ochos sobre la parte superior del cráneo. Tomó la bolsita con pasta azul obscuro y en la frente escribió con gran pulso algo. Contenta con su trabajo, dejó sus utensilios en el bowl, y luego le mostró la calavera.

-¿Le gusta?- preguntó ella emocionada.

Por primera vez vio el trabajo terminado. Era toda una obra debía admitir, todos los diferentes colores en diferentes patrones pero que estaban perfectamente alineados, marcando los ojos azules, las cejas, unas flores en las mejillas con garigoles aquí y allá... y Ludwig no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en sorpresa al ver que debajo de lo que era un "cabello" amarillo, decía "Alberich".

Era una calavera de su abuelo.

La chica no dijo nada, solo alargó la mano y brevemente tomó la de él para jalarlo de su lugar y que se levantara. Inmediatamente Ludwig se sonrojó por el contacto tan personal, y por un momento pensó en jalar la mano, pero se contuvo. Tal vez por la cuestión de que ser vería en exceso grosero, pero más que nada porque no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante la acción de la chica. Era curiosa la sensación de su mano tan cálida tratando de tomar la de él, hasta cierto punto agradable. Por unos breves segundos se dio cuenta que era muy suave. De hecho observó que no eran unas manos largas y delicadas, como aquellas que se ven frágiles y dignas para tocar el piano. No, estas eran un tanto pequeñas y ligeramente rellenas, muy suaves pero a la vez se veían que estaban acostumbradas a trabajar. No eran manos para finos instrumentos, sino para acariciar y reconfortar.

-¡Venga!- dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras que ambos se ponían de pie y ella lo guiaba hacia donde estaba el altar.

La chica soltó su mano y empezó a mover algunas cosas en el segundo nivel, donde estaban las fotos y las veladoras. Quitó algunas cosas, junto otras y en un lado de la derecha puso el cráneo de su abuelo, una veladora de un lado, la cabeza de una flor naranja al otro y a un lado un pequeño pan de muerto. Era un pequeña ofrenda para su abuelo.

El pequeño gesto le conmovió y silenciosamente estaba agradecido y conmovido. Aunque aún no era fiel devoto de la tradición como ella y todavía estaba algo renuente a ver a la muerte como algo de alegría, le agradó hasta cierto punto y se puso a pensar si en serio por unos días su abuelo podía volver a este mundo. ¿Vería esta ofrenda? ¿Le agradaría? Seguramente solo asintió gravemente con la cabeza en silencio, mostrando que sí.

-Normalmente se pone también la comida que le gustaba al familiar.- dijo ella a su lado sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -Por eso esta lleno de comida, para cuando vengan tengan algo que comer. A mi abuelo le gustaban mucho los _chilaquiles verdes_, como a mí.-

-¿Chilenish?- preguntó extrañado al no reconocer la palabra y asociándose con la nacionalidad de América del Sur. (¿Chilenos?)

Ella rió ante esto haciéndolo sonrojar más.

-¡No! ¡Chi-la-qui-les!- dijo ella separando las sílabas. -Es un platillo.-

-Ya veo.-respondió asintiendo.

-¡Anda dígalo!- dijo ella animando a decirlo.

Esto tomó un poco en sorpresa al rubio. Ella nunca le pedía que dijera algo en su lengua.

-Eh... yo no…-

-¡Vamos! Es sencillo.- dijo ella.

-Pero…-

-¡Vamos!-

-¡_CHILAQUILES_!- grito fuertemente el, a lo que sonó más como si estuviera respondiendo a una orden militar, luego parpadeó un par de veces algo sorprendido.

Varias personas voltearon a verle espantadas por el súbito grito pero al ver que no era nada solo le dieron un par de miradas enojadas por haberlos molestados de su café y volvieron a sus actividades. Por su parte, la joven le sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Muy bien!-dijo ella en su lengua a lo que él levantó una ceja. Ella rió un poco -¡Sehr gut!- respondió rápidamente traduciendo para que entendiera.

El rubio levemente asintió, algo complacido del pequeño logro. Seguramente así se sentía ella cada vez que aprendía una palabra.

-¿Usted nunca los ha comido verdad?"-preguntó ella mientras se dirigían de nuevo a la mesa y tomaban sus lugares.

-No- respondió sencillamente el.

Ella asintió sonriente, algo meditabunda, por su mirada ideando algo. Luego dio un aplauso emocionada.

-¡Pues bueno, lo invito a desayunar!- soltó espontáneamente ella.

Ludwig casi se atragantó con su café y de hecho un poco se fue por el lado equivocado de su garganta, carraspeando un poco. Bajó su taza un poco rápido y se quedo viendo a la chica.

-¿Qué?- preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado bien, aunque la verdad había escuchado perfectamente.

-Lo invito a desayunar.- repitió ella simplemente.

-Eh...ya desayune, gracias- dijo algo aturdido el ojiazul.

-¡No hoy!- dijo ella riendo un poco. -Hoy ya es tarde, ya casi son las 12, y se que a las 12 en punto se va. ¿No se si esta bien el domingo? ¿En la mañana a las 7? Ese día abrimos tarde entonces podemos desayunar tranquilos.- explicó ella como si fuera algo muy natural.

Ludwig parpadeó un par de veces sin saber bien qué decir.

-Yo…- no es que no quisiera, sino que estaba algo abrumado. Es la primera vez que lo invitaban a desayunar, y honestamente no sabía bien cómo era el protocolo a seguir en estas situaciones. La chica al ver que no contestaba tomo su taza con ambas manos y bajó un poco la mirada ahora ella sonrojada y por lo visto avergonzada.

-Perdón... no pensé bien antes de hablar.- dijo ella disculpándose y apenada viendo su bebida. -A veces hago eso... yo solo... quería agradecerle de alguna manera por todas las veces que me ha ayudado... ya sabe... a decir palabras...hablar bien... inclusive el permitir que me siente con usted y hablar... pensé que le podía agradecer de alguna forma y no se me ocurrió otra manera.-

Ludwig se le quedo viendo unos segundos en silencio. Después de todas las pequeñas muestras de agradecimiento de ella... los panes, el preguntarle cómo estaba cada día, y la compañía... aun así estaba agradecida. Se sintió algo conmovido. Era raro ver hoy en día muestras de agradecimiento de ese tipo. Él estaba acostumbrado a una sociedad un mucho más fría y solitaria, así que ese aspecto tan cálido de su cultura le agradaba.

-No tiene nada que agradecer. Para mi es un placer.- dijo gravemente casi sin pensar las palabras e inclusive cuando las dijo se sorprendió de la naturalidad y facilidad con la que salieron. Ella al escuchar esto levantó la mirada a verle directamente a los ojos.

-Entonces... ¿este domingo a las 7?-preguntó ella de nuevo tentativamente formando una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

Ludwig no pudo evitar que la comisura de su boca se torció en una minúscula sonrisa.

-Ja, el domingo a las 7.-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

María recogía los platos de una de las mesitas mientras algunos compradores se marchaban. Ya estaba atardeciendo y el cielo rápidamente se oscurecía. Al momento en que abrieron la puerta una fuerte ráfaga de aire entró agitando una que otra servilleta y varios abrigos. Varios de los papeles picados del altar se agitaron y las llamas de las velas bailaron sobre sus pabilos, aferrándose a estas. María se arrebujó más en su rebozo rojo oscuro, tratando de combatir el frío aire.

-Ya te está dando frío de nuevo…- dijo una voz atrás de ella.

Volteó solo para ver a su Francisco Alejandro con una charola poniendo también platos sobre esta para llevarlos a la cocina. Como de costumbre, traía su usual mandil blanco con rastros aquí y allá de masa sus despiertos ojos oscuros viéndola entre unos cabellos lacios revueltos. Su hermano a comparación solo estaba vestido con una playera de manga corta. Y tal parecía que el aire no le importaba. María hizo un leve puchero.

-Ya está haciendo más frío cada día…- dijo ella.

-¡Uy, y todavía lo que nos falta aguantar!- exclamó el moreno poniendo más platitos en la charola de una de las mesas. -¡Apenas estamos entrando en otoño!-

-Sabes que soy algo friolenta…- dijo ella un leve escalofrío recorriéndome la espalda solo al pensar en eso.

-¡¿Además aquí estás frente a las ollas del café y el chocolate, cómo es que tienes frío?!- le preguntó él. -¡Mírame! ¡Yo estoy con manga corta y como si nada!-

-¡Bueno, tu estas con los hornos por eso a ti no te afecta el clima!-le respondió ella.

-¡Meh, a mi el frío me hace lo que el viento a Juárez!- dijo con una carcajada su hermano de manera un poco altanera. Luego al recoger unas tazas cerca del altar se le quedo viendo en silencio. Frunció el ceño y enderezó la espalda. -¿María Guadalupe qué es eso?- dijo algo seriamente.

Ante el tono que uso y al usar todo su nombre completo, María sabía que era algo serio. Se volteó a verlo y pudo ver que estaba señalando la pequeña calavera rubia que decía "Alberich", la del abuelo de Ludwig.

-Ah eso- dijo ella sin darle mayor importancia y volviendo a su trabajo arreglando las flores y los servilleteros en las mesas -No es nada, solo es una calavera de dulce-.

-¿Del güerejo ese verdad?" preguntó Pancho levantando una ceja al ver que ella asentía casualmente. Dio un suspiro largo y cansado. -María…- empezó él.

-Ya sé lo que me vas a decir- dijo ella esperando una cantaleta y rodando los ojos, pues ya conocía lo celoso que podía ser su hermano -Y no, no me interesa, y no me gusta... solo es un amigo. Probablemente el único que he podido hacer.-

-Eso espero…- dijo quedamente su hermano. Luego aprestó la charola y se dirigió a la cocina. -Porque no me gustaría que te volviera a suceder lo mismo que la vez pasada…- dijo, la puerta de la cocina cerrándose tras de él.

María se quedó mirando por donde se fue su hermano, y aunque hubiera gente en el café se sintió muy sola y triste. Lo mismo que la vez pasada... Las palabras de su hermano aunque algo duras tenían algo de razón. Miró al altar y todas las calaveras mirándole. Luego vio la calavera del abuelo de Ludwig mirándole con sus ojos de lentejuela azul. Casi podía jurar que le estaba mirando con el mismo semblante serio de él. Soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-No... nunca va a suceder lo mismo que la vez pasada- dijo ella, y volvió a su labor de limpiar las mesas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

-¡Weeeeeest!, en serio trabajas demasiado!-

Ludwig caminaba por las calles casi vacías, el sol apenas despejando y tocando lo alto de los rascacielos, dejando ver que hoy iba a ser un lindo día. Frío, pero despejado. Vestido con un traje casual café obscuro y saco marrón de tweed con camisa blanca y corbata iba con celular en mano. Revisó la hora en su reloj de muñeca, y comprobó para su gusto que iba bien en tiempo.

-Sabes lo demandante que es mi trabajo.- le respondió Ludwig a su hermano en la otra línea. Claro para él era algo sencillo decirlo, finalmente su hermano por su trabajo buscando talentos en la industria musical tenía más apertura en su horario, sin mencionar que su ritmo y su modus vivendi eran totalmente diferente.

-¡Bah! ¡Sería mejor que te dedicas a algo como yo! ¡Ke se se se se! - comentó Gilbert riéndose molestamente.

-Sabes que me sería imposible- le contestó el ojiazul seriamente. A veces su hermano decía cada cosa…

-En fin, se que no eres del tipo de salir de fiestas pero es hora de que pases más tiempo con tu asombroso hermano mayor.- dijo el albino con un fuerte tono de reproche que no pasó desapercibido. -Finalmente estamos en la misma ciudad y no nos vemos tan seguido. ¡Eso NO es asombroso!-

Ludwig suspiró. A veces se portaba de manera infantil, pero sabía que su hermano así era.

-Podríamos ir a algún lugar a tomar unas cervezas- sugirió el alto teutón dando vuelta en una cuadra y divisando a lo lejos el local al que se dirigía.

-Eso suena bien...a todo esto, ¿dónde estás? ¡No me digas que en la oficina! ¡Es domingo!- le reprochó su hermano. -¡Juro que si estás ahí metido en tu oficina, mi asombrosa persona iría hasta allá y te sacará a la fuerza!- exclamó su hermano.

Ludwig se tuvo que alejar un poco el celular de la oreja de lo fuerte que estaba gritando su hermano.

-No bruder, no estoy en la oficina.- respondió.

-¿Entonces en dónde estás?- preguntó su hermano.

Ludwig por un breve segundo se quedó sin palabras. O más bien pensó muy bien su respuesta para evitar una larga explicación a su hermano mayor.

-Voy a un compromiso- respondió sencillamente ya a unos pocos metros del local que se veía todavía oscuro, seguro no había nadie aún.

-¿Compromiso? ¡Seguro es de trabajo!- le empezó a recriminar su hermano.

-Bruder, después te marco, ya llegué- dijo parándose enfrente del local.

-Esta bien... con cuidado Bruder. ¡El "asombroso yo" va a ver como van las asombrosas plantas en el invernadero! ¡Ke se se se se!- dijo triunfalmente.

-Igual bruder, adiós- dijo y colgó el celular para meterlo en la bolsa de su abrigo. Bien conocía el gusto de su hermano para la jardinería. Tomando aire volteó a ver su reloj. Había llegado demasiado temprano, pues apenas las manecillas de su reloj marcaban las 6:40 pero mejor esperar afuera a que diera la hora de la cita. Volteó a ver la calle para matar un poco de tiempo. Qué diferente era ver el distrito financiero vació, sin hordas de gente elegante en caros trajes y zapatos de tacón. Inclusive la calle se veía más amplia, pues al ser domingo casi no había actividad en este sector, alguno que otro empresario obsesivo que caminaba presuroso pero en general todo estaba en calma…

-¡Guten morgen, mi general!- dijo una voz tras de él.

Rápidamente se volteó para ver y vio la puerta abierta sujeta por la joven. Se sorprendió un poco puesto que pensó que todavía estaba cerrado el lugar, y efectivamente, dentro se veía oscuro, pero ella estaba ahí recibiéndolo con su usual saludo. Vestía una falda amplia y vaporosa café obscuro que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y unas zapatillas planas cafés. Tenía una blusa de cuello en V de mangas tres cuartos blanca que estaba arremangada arriba de los codos y su usual mascada (¿o era una bufanda?) grande cubriéndose los hombros y la espalda, ahora una de color naranja, como el de las flores que adornaban ahora.

-Guten morgen fraulein Hernández.- dijo cortésmente asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ella rió.

-Adelante pase. Y por favor, dígame Maria. ¿Somos amigos, no?- dijo ella con una sonrisa, dando la vuelta y entrando.

Por unos segundos el rubio se quedó parado en su lugar observando por donde había entrado ella y procesando lo que había dicho. ¿Amigos? Bueno era cierto que ya llevaba una cierto tipo de relación más estrecha con la muchacha.

-María…- murmuró él saboreando su nombre. Era extraño hablar de manera tan personal.

Con muy pocas personas podía hablar así. Volviendo en sí, siguió a la muchacha al recinto.

Era diferente ver el café vacío y oscuro. Como apenas estaba aclarando el día estaba un poco lúgubre, y estaba iluminado más que nada por la luz de las velas del altar dando un aire acogedor pero algo misterioso. Pudo ver que las hornillas pegadas a la pared detrás del mostrador estaban encendidas, las ollas de barro ya calentando el café y una olla un poco más abierta y pequeña con algo humeante dentro.

-¡Perdón pero todavía estaba haciendo el pan!- dijo ella disculpándose y encendiendo una luz para iluminar el lugar. -Hoy me tocó abrir y quería hacer algo antes de que llegara.-

Ludwig fue hacia donde la mesa que siempre ocupaba, casi a la mitad del café y se quito su gabardina café y su saco, doblándolo y colocándolo detrás de la silla- El calor del recinto era algo sofocante con tanta ropa.

-No se disculpe, yo llegué temprano- dijo él.

-¿Podría esperarme un poco? Solo en lo que acabo.- dijo ella mientras se encaminaba a la cocina y tomaba un mandil blanco colgado de una silla y dejaba su mascada en su lugar.

-Claro-

-¡Gracias!- respondió alegre y desapareció tras la puerta de la esquina mientras pasaba el mandil por sobre su cabeza.

Solo, Ludwig se quedó de pie observando a su alrededor. La palabra todavía sonaba en su mente. Amigos... Es cierto que tenía pocas amistades, más que nada por su trabajo.

Aunque siendo sinceros muchas veces el tampoco propiciaba ningún tipo de amistad. Pensó en Feliciano, su amigo italiano que tenía una galería de arte. Muchas veces platicaba con él y le marcaba por teléfono, o Kiku, su amigo japonés que trabajaba en un corporativo de robótica. Eran de las pocas amistades que contaba. Y bueno, ahora podía decir que Maria se anexaba a su lista. Era la primer amistad femenina con la que contaba…

Agitó la cabeza para despejar sus ideas y no darle tanta importancia a esto. Miró a su alrededor observando los detalles que bien ya conocía del café. Finalmente venía diario. Su mirada se detuvo en la puerta por donde ella había desaparecido, la que llevaba a la cocina. Normalmente se encontraba cerrada y nunca había visto al interior. Por un segundo le dio una tremenda curiosidad ver. Dio un paso encaminándose hacia ella, pero se detuvo. No era propio entrar sin permiso. Pero una curiosidad no propia de él le invadió. No sería malo una pequeña vista ¿o sí? Finalmente, la puerta tenía una pequeña ventana circular, por ahí podía ver rápidamente…

Tragando saliva fuertemente y súbitamente nervioso, con un sentimiento como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, se encaminó a la puerta de la cocina y tomando aire, se asomó. La cocina pudo ver no era muy grande y del otro lado había una puerta que por lo visto daba a otro cuarto, probablemente la trastienda. Varios anaqueles de metal cubrían una de las paredes llenos de ingredientes y materiales, mientras que otra estaba cubierta por 3 grandes hornos industriales, de esos de acero inoxidable que van del suelo al techo y tienen grandes puertas pesadas con cristal para ver el pan girando al hornearse. De otra pared casi cubriéndola de extremo a extremo había una gran mesa de acero inoxidable ya con varias charolas encima y con panes, algunos sin hornear y otros enfriándose. Y justo en el medio había una gran mesa cuadrangular hecha de pesada madera donde la joven se encontraba las mangas enrolladas y amasando pan.

Ludwig la observó detenidamente. Ahora su usual cabello lacio y suelto se encontraba en dos largas trenzas que caían por su pecho. La muchacha, con mucha fuerza amasaba una gran bola de masa una y otra vez, enfrente y atrás en un movimiento rítmico. Pudo observar que era mucha fuerza la necesaria puesto que la chica al empujar se encorvaba a la mesa ejerciendo más presión usando la base de la mano para empujarla, él nunca había visto el proceso de crear pan. Tenía una vaga idea pero nunca en vida real. Era muy... rústico y artesanal. La morena tomaba la masa y la empujaba a la mitad hasta dejarla plana, luego la volvía a enrollar y amasar de nuevo, poniendo harina en la mesa de vez en cuando.

Enfrente y atrás enfrente y atrás, en un vaivén constante con un ritmo que solo ella sabía. ¿Qué acaso hoy no había máquinas para hacer el amasado? Pese al esfuerzo que se veía que usaba ella se veía concentrada en su trabajo, una sonrisa en cara y por lo visto tarareaba algo. No pudo distinguir muy bien la canción o la tonada, pero supuso que era eso.

Después de un rato de observarla, lentamente se alejó y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa. Vaya si le gustaba su trabajo. Era raro ver eso hoy en día. Normalmente la gente trabajaba más que nada por un acto de costumbre o necesidad, a veces en cosas que ni siquiera le gustaban. No podía decir que ese era su caso pues a él le gustaba el suyo y hasta podía decir de manera un poco narcisista que era bueno, pero ver a alguien cantando al trabajar... no era común.

Bueno, la verdad muchas cosas de ella no eran comunes, sonrió para sí mismo mientras que se dirigía al altar y se paraba justo en frente de él a admirarlo. Ahora que estaba solo podía ver a su antojo con más detalle. Las flores, por todos lados, la velas iluminando aquí y allá y todas las frutas. Pero más allá de la comida que ya había visto la vez pasada se dispuso a observar las fotos que se encontraban en el segundo nivel del altar.

Había varias, y la mayoría con cuadros algo antiguos y con calaveritas al lado de estos con algún nombre en la frente. Algunas fotos inclusive se encontraban en blanco y negro. Pudo ver una foto en la cual había un hombre, de principio de siglo por las ropas vestido gallardamente con traje militar, kepi en la cabeza y sable ceñido a la cintura. Tenía toda la pose marcial de militar y pudo observar que fue un hombre muy reconocido por las condecoraciones que llevaba en la parte izquierda de su levita. Divisó también una foto de una pareja joven, muy joven, igual de principios de 1900's, en el día de su boda. La muchacha tenía un peinado recogido al puro estilo de los años veintes, y el joven (que la verdad todavía tenía cara de niño) portaba un frac negro con sombrero de copa que parecía muy grande para el. ¿Cuántos años habrían tenido al casarse? La chica no parecía de más de quince y él no más de dieciocho... Había más fotos, en una había una muy linda muchacha de cara algo redonda y gran sonrisa sentada en una gran piedra al lado del mar y en otra había un joven con ropas de los años treintas, con todo un traje demasiado grande para él y sombrero con una pluma al mas puro estilo de un gangster de esos que ves en las películas de Al Capone junto a un gran coche. Vio también la calaverita de su abuelo junto a su vela encendida y divisó también dos fotos de caballos; una en blanco y negro de un gran corcel y la otra foto a color, de un caballo dorado con crines y cola blancas al igual que sus calcetas y su nariz.

-Su nombre era "Almendro".- dijo una voz de pronto. -Mandel- dijo ella en alemán traduciendo para que entendiera.

Ludwig volteó a su izquierda y vio como María llegaba a donde él, viendo la misma foto que él. La veía con cariño y una sonrisa un poco triste.

-Era mi caballo allá en la hacienda.- explicó. -Le pusimos así por su color. Era el mejor de los caballos.- Luego señaló a la foto del caballo en blanco y negro -Ese es "Coronel" era el caballo de mi bisabuelo, fue militar en la revolución- dijo mientras señalaba la foto que anteriormente había visto Ludwig del hombre uniformado.

-Ya veo.- dijo el asimilando todo. -Mi abuelo también tenía un caballo, su nombre era "Freiheit.-

-"Freiheit…- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño un poco pensando en la palabra -¿Libertad?-

-Si, así es. Era un caballo negro.- dijo mientras volvía a ver todas las fotos. -¿Por qué ponen comida?- pregunto el al seguir viendo todos los días platillos.

-Toda la comida aquí es para ellos para que coman lo que les gusta. No solo eso también se pone sal en un plato para la purificación de las almas, y ¿ve ese vaso de agua?- dijo ella señalando -Es para calmar la sed de los muertos, pues han hecho un largo viaje. La luz de las velas ilumina su camino y el olor de las flores los guia a este mundo.-

Ludwig escuchaba con detalle cada palabra que decía de pronto interesado por toda esta cultura.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó al ver la pequeña copa de cerámica que humeaba con lo que parecían cristales.

-¡Oh eso!- dijo emocionada. Con cuidado la tomó con ambas manos y se la mostró -Se llama copal. Se quema y despide un olor que sirve para alejar a los malos espíritus. Huela.- dijo acercándolo un poco a la cara.

Más que nada por educación olfateó un poco. Tenía un olor muy parecido al incienso. Vio la cruz en el nivel mas alto. Con tantos elementos de muerte parecía desentonar.

-¿Y la cruz?-

-Es el nivel más alto, y representa el cielo. Finalmente aunque vienen nuestros familiares queremos que alcancen el cielo.- dijo ella dejando el copal donde estaba.

-¿Entonces usted es católica?- preguntó él haciendo conjeturas, aunque el ritual no le parecía NADA católico.

-Si- dijo sonriendo asintiendo. -¿Y usted?-

-No, soy luterano- respondió, aunque fríamente no era practicante ni mucho menos.

La muchacha abrió los ojos un poco en sorpresa al escuchar esto.

-Oh... ya veo.- dijo quedamente como si estuviera desilusionada por algo.

-¿Y las botellas?- dijo el viendo unas grandes botellas, una con líquido amarillo cristalino y la otra con uno transparente.

-Es tequila. A mi abuelo el pachuco le gustaba mucho…- dijo con una sonrisa resignada.-Bueno a la familia en general, de hecho mi bisabuelo también tomaba grandes cantidades...dicen…-

Ludwig sonrió un poco viéndola de lado.

-Entonces usted también viene de familia de militares- observó él recordando lo que ella le había dicho el otro día.

María giró a verle.

-Si... hay uno que otro.- dijo sonriendo ladinamente.

-Pensé que solo se podía poner fotos de personas.- observó el viendo todo el conjunto y ahora entendiendo más acerca de él.

-Originalmente sí, sin embargo no podía evitar poner a mi bello "Almendro". Finalmente para eso son los altares. Ponemos cosas para aquellos que ya no están para que estén felices con nosotros. Y no solo eso…-dijo ella soñadoramente mientras alargaba la mano y tocaba con un dedo una calaverita de azúcar muy pequeña, que casi pasaba desapercibida entre las veladoras, que tenía hermosos garigoleados y ojos de lentejuelas azules. Curiosamente esta calaverita no tenía nombre en la frente sino que estaba detallada con flores por todos lados. Con una mirada lejana y una sonrisa triste la tocó -...también es para aquellas personas que no pueden estar con uno... esperando que estén bien…- dijo quedamente.

Por varios segundos Ludwig se le quedo viendo en silencio, preguntándose porque de pronto se puso tan melancólica. Pero al ver que él le observaba la chica bajó la mano y le sonrió.

-Supongo que tiene hambre, ¿quiere que desayunemos?- dijo ella como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Gracias, después de usted.- dijo él educadamente dejando que ella pasara antes, no sin antes preguntarse el valor de esa calavera y de quien era.

-Siéntese, déjame voy por los chilaquiles- dijo ella rodeando el mostrados en forma de L para ir a donde estaban las parrillas encendidas.

-¿No necesita ayuda?- preguntó al verla. No se sentía del todo cómodo sentándose a esperar a que le sirvieran. Finalmente estaban tomando un desayuno como amigos, lo mínimo que podía hacer era auxiliarla en lo que fuera.

-No, no, déjeme le sirvo. Siéntese por favor- le ordenó ella mientras iba aquí y allá tomando platos y otros ingredientes.

Algo renuente, Ludwig fue a la mesa y tomó su lugar. Trato de observar que es lo que ella hacía pero como le estaba dando la espalda solo veía que iba y venía y tomaba cosas. Al cabo de un par de minutos María rodeó el mostrador y fue a donde él, dos platos en mano. Puso un plato frente a él y el otro del lado contrario de la mesa para luego dirigirse a la cocina y rápidamente volver con una jarra de cristal con lo que adivinó Ludwig jugo de naranja. Un par de viajes mas de la morena y rápidamente estaba todo servido: platos con comida, vasos con jugo, tazas llenas de café y la cesta de pan, con panes de muerto, chocolatines, corbatas y unos que tenían forma ovalada como si fueran balones de football americano, solo que con una bolita en los finales. Ludwig se sorprendió de lo rápido que había servido todo.

-Espero le guste, _¡Provecho_!"-dijo ella mientras que tomaba asiento enfrente de él y tomaba su tenedor, mientras que con las manos le indicaba que empezara y se sirviera.

-Gracias por las atenciones- dijo él sinceramente no acostumbrado a estas.

Ella parpadeo ladeando la cabeza mientras se sentaba enfrente de él como si no entendiera.

-No agradezca, es lo normal- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Ludwig asintió y vio por primera vez su plato desde que le sirvieron. Era... verde. No el plato, los alimentos. Había una pequeña montaña de lo que parecían una cierta fritura triangular unas encimas de otras, todo bañado en una salsa verde. Encima tenía hilos de lo que pudo suponer era crema y queso rallado espolvoreado. Arriba de todo esto, la chica había puesto dos huevos estrellados y un par de aros de cebolla fresca. Así mismo había puesto al lado de cada quien un pequeño tazón (de barro) lleno con fríjoles negros en caldo que olían bastante bien, tal vez de acompañamiento. Así que esto eran los famosos chilaquiles…

Discretamente los olfateó y a decir verdad olían muy bien. No pudo decir a ciencia exacta a qué olía pero tenía un cierto aroma a jitomate... solo que algo mas ácido. Honestamente el color verde se le antojaba extraño y por un momento miró el platillo con algo de desconfianza.

-No se preocupe, no pica, no le puse chile- dijo ella con una sonrisa, casi leyéndole el pensamiento mientras que alargaba la mano y tomaba uno de los panes ovalados y lo partía a la mitad dejando ver un suave relleno blanco de migajón. -Este pan se llama bolillo, es un pan salado, lo usamos mucho para acompañar la comida. Es como una baguette mexicana.- dijo ella sonriente.

Ludwig asintió y tomando su tenedor tomó un pedazo. Era extraño pues la consistencia estaba entre crujiente de la fritura y suave por lo remojado que estaba de la salsa. Ahora que lo veía pudo ver que además tenía pedazos de pollo deshebrado. Tal vez esto excedía el concepto por desayuno completo con los cinco grupos alimenticios puesto que mínimo ya había mas de tres proteínas en el plato. Sin embargo abrió la boca y se metió el pedazo.

El sabor era nada comparado a algo que hubiera saboreado, sin embargo era una delicia. Efectivamente, no picaba y podía distinguir los diferentes sabores, tanto de hierbas como de la salsa verde que aún no sabía de qué era y cómo se complementaba la acidez con la suavidad del queso. Así mismo, el pollo con el huevo hacían una excelente combinación y lo crujiente se mezclaba con lo cremoso de la crema. Muy pronto se dio cuenta de que había dejado de pensar y analizar el platillo: solo se concentraba en lo sabroso que estaba.

Probablemente se percató de que solo estaba concentrado en comer puesto que levantó la vista y vio como María le miraba complacida.

-¿Le gusto?- preguntó solo para rectificar.

-Mucho- admitió el, limpiándose la boca con su servilleta. - lVeo que cocina muy bien.- dijo mientras se metía otro pedazo a la boca.

-De donde vengo la mayoría de las mujeres sabemos cocinar.- dijo mientras se servía frijoles a un lado de su plato. -Es muy común que de niñas ayudemos en la cocina y aprendamos tanto de nuestras madres como de nuestras abuelas. Yo aprendí mucho de mi nana y sus chilaquiles eran los mejores que podría comer.-

Ludwig al verla la imitó y se sirvió frijoles en su plato para probar la nueva combinación. Le agradaba como se expresaba de su familia, se notaba que había crecido muy arraigada a los valores familiares, cosa que hoy en día era raro. Bueno, era algo de esperarse, finalmente como lo había comentado ella no era propiamente una chica de ciudad, sino más de campo.

-Ya veo, entonces era muy cercana a su abuela.- dijo él al reconocer el término nana.

-Así es, desde chica me jalaba a la cocina y me enseño a hacer de todo, desde tortillas a mano, pozole, tamales, chilaquiles y hasta poder matar y desplumar bien un pollo" dijo ella orgullosa "Siempre me decía que una vez que supiera hacer arroz sin que se pegara o se batiera era indicio de que ya me podía casar" dijo divertida "Pero bueno, ese es un dicho popular en México, de ser cierto ya me hubiera casado desde los 11 años.-

El rubio escuchaba interesado como se expresaba la morena. Era interesante oírla, casi como si contara un cuento de tierras lejanas y desconocidas. La cultura era totalmente diferente a la suya pero se le hacía sumamente atractiva. Le gustaba mucho los valores que dejaba entrever, la cercanía y el cariño con el que se expresaba y con la facilidad con lo que lo mostraba. Aquello de la cocina le llamó la atención y por un breve segundo casi pudo imaginarla de chiquilla con sus largas trenzas (como la vio amasando el pan) al lado de las faldas de su abuela en una cocina de mosaicos como la del mostrador y con ollas de barro por todos lados.

No pasó desapercibido el comentario del arroz.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- preguntó algo toscamente Ludwig.

A esto ella levantó la mirada de su plato arqueando un poco las cejas en sorpresa.

Inmediatamente el rubio se sonrojo. ¡Scheiße! ¡No quería sonar tan mal educado! Bien sabía que aquello no se preguntaba a una dama, pero no pensó otra manera de preguntar sin que sonara tan directo. Rápidamente tomo su taza y algo nervioso tomó un trago de café, pero ella, como siempre que el decía algún comentario fuera de lugar, solo sonreía sin darle mucha importancia.

-Tengo 22.- dijo ella cerrando los ojos y dando un largo sorbo a su taza.

Ludwig se atragantó con el café.

¡¿QUÉ?!

El rubio empezó a toser fuertemente y bajó la taza, mientras que se cubría la boca con una servilleta. ¡¿VEINTIDÓS AÑOS?! ¡ERA UNA ADOLESCENTE! Inmediatamente se sonrojó y no pudo pensar en lo mal que estaba todo. Prácticamente ella era 11 años menor que él.

¡ESTO ESTABA MAL, MAL, MAL, SIMPLEMENTE MAL!

La chica al ver que el rubio se atragantaba con el café le pasó rápidamente el vaso de jugo, pero este aun tosiendo negó con la mano mientras se tapaba la boca con la servilleta.

-¿Esta bien?- preguntó ella preocupada cuando la tos hubo disminuido.

-Si... si…- dijo Ludwig tomando aire y dándole un trago a su jugo para calmar su dolorida garganta. -Solo que... no pensé que fuera tan joven. Se ve más madura.-

Ante esto ella se sonrojó.

-Bueno, no veo cual sea el problema. Yo tampoco sé su edad.- dijo ella sentándose derecha tratando de no achicarse, poniéndose a la defensiva.

\- Tengo 33 años - dijo él a lo que ella abrió en sorpresa los ojos. Por lo visto y por su expresión de espanto, ella también le había calculado mal la edad al rubio.

Por un segundo hubo un momento incómodo entre los dos. Tantas veces habían platicado, tantas veces en las cuales se estaban conociendo y a ninguno se les ocurrió preguntar lo mas elemental. El ojiazul se quería golpear mentalmente por su falta de ética. No podía dejar de pensar que se veía como un asalta cunas y todo lo que implicaba. Aunque claro, la joven se veían mucho mayor, físicamente parecía tener un cuerpo de una mujer de 28 años, 26 como mínimo. Y en sus ojos se veían una sabiduría y madurez que solo el tiempo te da. No tenía para nada el aire soñador ni frívolo de una chica salida de sus veintes. No, ella se veía mas centrada y objetiva pese a su aire alegre. Pero el hecho de pensar que tenía 11 años mas que ella y que ambos estaban SOLOS en un lugar le causaba algo de ansiedad.

\- Bueno no veo cual sea el problema - dijo ella tratando de no darle importancia sentada muy derecha y poniendo su taza en su plato, algo sonoramente. Ludwig, que para entonces y tras mucho observarla conocía algo de sus movimientos y pudo decir que aunque aparentaba seguridad estaba algo nerviosa. Luego ella tomó su tenedor y pinchó algo fuertemente sus chilaquiles para meterse un bocado ligeramente grande para su capacidad. Luego de masticarlo un par de veces lo tragó con algo de fuerza. - Finalmente somos dos amigos y hasta ahora no había sido ningún problema. No veo porque eso vaya a cambiar algo entre nosotros - dijo con aparente bravata, mientras asentía con la cabeza como si el tema quedara zanjado.

El rubio asintió levemente, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ya no pensar en eso. Aunque objetivamente tenía algo de razón. Hasta el momento no había sido ningún inconveniente. Si no lo hubiera preguntado probablemente seguiría sin saber y no importaría. Tomó un trago de café tratando de calmarse. Tras años de experiencia de controlar sus sentimientos era algo relativamente sencillo, aunque esta fue una de esas veces en las que pese a que no expresaba nada se sentía…¿ansioso? ¿Nervioso? ¿Emocionado?

Ludwig se quería moler a golpes ahí mismo.

La plática siguió su curso. Era increíblemente fácil hablar con ella. Cuando el hablaba de algún asunto poco familiar para ella, siempre estaba atenta escuchando con sus grandes ojos abiertos, y cuando no entendía una palabra venía su usual fruncido de cejas. Cuando ella hablaba usaba mucho las manos, explicando algo. Usaba muchos adjetivos y cuando relataba con mucha facilidad creaba imágenes, sonidos y sabores en la mente del teutón. Ludwig se empezaba a preguntar si todos en su tierra eran así.

El tiempo fue pasando, y pese a la cantidad de chilaquiles que le sirvió, pronta fue su sorpresa de darse cuenta de que su plato estaba vacío. Con una sonrisa, la morena le sirvió otra porción mientras la charla seguía. Ella contaba de cómo era México y lo que le gustaba hacer. Pronto aprendió Ludwig que le gustaba tejer, y bordar y que la mayoría de las cosas en la tienda estaban pintadas a mano por ella o por su hermano. Tenía que reconocer que tenía talento. No solo ello, también le gustaba bailar y cantar, aunque no ballet o de manera profesional cuando el le pregunto. Ella contaba mucho de fiestas que había en su pueblo, en las cuales había música, baile y comida. Por lo visto la comida era algo muy importante para los mexicanos. Ella alegaba que era un momento familiar y de compartir y siempre era mejor en familiar y con amigos. También aprendió que era una chica de muchas costumbres, tal vez algo arcaicas para hoy en día. Se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para ella atender al invitado y como cuando se expresaba hablaba de sus labores en su tierra que eran meramente menesteres de mujeres: lavar, cocinar, planchar... toda una experta ama de casa. Que raro era encontrar eso hoy en día, una mujer capaz de hacer todos los labores de la casa. Hasta cierto punto le agradaba, el mismo siendo partidario de varias costumbres que tal vez estaban en desuso y se veían anticuadas. Ludwig por su parte trataba de responder a las preguntas que ella le hacía. Como era Alemania, como era la gente, si normalmente todos eran serios y no encontró respuesta al preguntarle el porqué los alemanes no sonreían. El decía que sí, ella alegaba que no. La plática era amena y confortante. Ludwig se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo, realmente disfrutando. ¿Hacía cuánto no tenía una plática así? ¿Hacía cuánto no salía de su rutina para simplemente... gozar de un desayuno en compañía de una joven linda?

Al pensar en lo último se sonrojó. Luego carraspeó un poco. Bueno era la verdad, objetivamente la morena era atractiva, uno tendría que ser un monje para ver lo contrario. Además eso no implicaba nada. Eran solo amigos. Amigos que estaban desayunando juntos un domingo cualquiera.

María dio una risita divertida. El rubio salió de sus pensamientos y vio como ella le veía entretenida a lo que él alzó una ceja en pregunta. Pero ella negó la cabeza.

-No, no me rio de usted... pero ya vi como los alemanes sí sonríen.- dijo ella.

Ludwig se sonrojo ante esto y volvió a su semblante serio. Luego desvió la plática a terrenos mas seguros.

-Veo que hoy no hay mucha clientela- dijo él al ver a la derecha a la calle vacía. En efecto no había habido gente hoy hasta el momento. No que él quisiera gente, honestamente estaba muy a gusto así, pero estaba acostumbrado a ver el café repleto.

-Espere a que den las 11:00 - le respondió ella, dándole una mordida a un pan de muerto. - A esa hora se empieza a llenar. Además como es domingo y no hay tanta gente normalmente me toca a mi abrir sola.- explicó.

-¿Y usted puede con tanta clientela?- le preguntó mientras seguía viendo a la calle y un grupo de cinco jóvenes se reunían a fuera del café y empezaban a platicar.

-Si, el domingo normalmente si- dijo con una sonrisa. -En la semana es cuando está repleto gracias a Dios-

Ludwig escuchaba lo que decía la chica pero observaba a los jóvenes. Los cinco vestidos con jeans y chaquetas de negro hablaban y volteaban a ver el café y le señalaban constantemente. Volteó a ver su reloj, eran las 9:30.

-¿A qué hora abre hoy?- pregunto el rubio con ceño fruncido. La presencia de aquellos hombres por alguna razón le inquietaba, años de experiencia en la milicia le habían dado un sexto sentido en cuanto a situaciones. Y aunque bien podrían ser clientes cualquiera, la clientela normal eran personas de traje propias del distrito y las oficinas... no jóvenes universitarios.

-Los domingos a las 10:30.- respondió ella sin darle importancia -¡Es el único día que no tengo que levantarme a las cuatro de la mañana para encender los hornos y empezar a amasar!- dijo ella feliz por tener un poco mas de horas de sueño y remojando su pan de muerto en su café.

Pero Ludwig ya no le prestaba atención. Tenía la mirada fija en los jóvenes los ojos algo entrecerrados. De repente comprendió que eso no era una simple fantasía tejida por su inconsciente. Había visto algo extraño en los chicos y sus miradas y actitudes los delataban. Mientras los observaba y como si fuera en cámara lenta, mudo de asombro, vio cómo cuatro de los jóvenes desabrochaban sus chaquetas y sacaban grandes ladrillos de estas mientras se giraban a la ventana justo donde estaban el y Maria. Un destello plateado parecido al de un arma brillo de dentro de la chamarra de dos de ellos.

-¡Mein gott!- exclamó Ludwig, sus ojos abriéndose en realización. (¡Dios mio!)

En un segundo y sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre la mesa y tomó a la morena de los hombros mientras que la jalaba a sí mismo, al mismo tiempo que los jóvenes alzaba los brazos por sobre sus cabezas proyectiles en mano.

-¡AL SUELO!- gritó.

Al tiempo que lo decía, el cristal de la entrada estalló en mil pedazos.

En un segundo un estruendoso ruido de cristal rompiéndose llenó el recinto. María dio un grito aterrada, pero Ludwig solo la abrazó contra su pecho mientras que ambos caían, el encima de ella y cubriéndola para servirle de escudo. Cuatro sonoros golpes se escucharon y el rubio solo aprestó mas a la chica contra él tratando de protegerla con su cuerpo. Miles de cristales cayeron sobre su cabeza y su espalda mientras que los jóvenes vociferaban cosas. Colérico, Ludwig maldijo no tener su arma en ese momento y levemente trató de buscar algo para defenderse en caso de que el ataque continuara, o una posible ruta de escape. Pero nada. Solo silencio inundo el lugar.

Se quedaron en el suelo en esa posición por algunos segundo. Ludwig levantó la vista para ver a su alrededor. Ya no había nadie. Trato de regular su respiración y procesar lo ocurrido. Un ataque, vándalos seguramente. Se incorporó levemente para cerciorarse de que ya no había peligro, pero por lo visto los maleantes habían roto el vidrio y huido a la brevedad.

Todavía sin levantarse, volteó a ver a la chica bajó de él. Cuál fue su sorpresa de encontrarla increíblemente pálida bajo de él, su rostro espantado y quieta, sumamente quieta. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente por la conmoción. Sus manos estaban aferradas fuertemente a su camisa y por el agarre era evidente que estaba renuente a dejarle ir, probablemente presa de la conmoción. Al verle así una inexplicable ola de cólera le invadió.

-Todo está bien- dijo levemente el tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque todavía seguía sobre ella y no dejaba de abrazarla. -Ya se fueron-.

Ella solo le miraba directamente a los ojos, y aunque los tuviera bastante oscuros y casi negros podía jurar que tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ella en un murmullo apenas audible.

-No lo sé…- dijo él con un gruñido molesto. Varios segundos se quedaron en el suelo el encima de ella hasta que en algún lugar en su mente, procesó la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban y sintió su pequeño y curvilíneo cuerpo bajo de el. Sonrojándose profundamente Ludwig se levantó y le ayudó a ella, algunos cristales cayéndose de sus ropas. -Siéntese- le ordenó el.

Pero ella se rehusó. Todavía tenía un fuerte agarre en sus ropas y aunque ya no estuvieran en el suelo, se pegó al rubio negándose a dejarle ir y viendo a su alrededor en silencio con grandes ojos como animal asustado. Ludwig entendió y no dijo nada. Instintivamente y dejando cualquier ética personal de espacio aparte, puso un brazo alrededor de ella y la acercó a él, a lo cual sintió que su pequeño cuerpo se relajaba un poco. Porque honestamente no sabía si irían a volver. Una vez de pie ambos miraron a su alrededor para ver qué había sucedido.

Los daños se veían mas aparatosos de lo que habían podido haber sido. El ventanal de la entrada que iba a partir de la pared a la puerta en la mitad, estaba totalmente destrozado, hecho añicos por todo alrededor. Los cristales estaban dispersos principalmente en las mesas y las sillas que estaban junto a la ventana, pero mucho todavía estaba en lugares mas lejanos. Los ladrillos estaba aquí y allá en diferentes lados, uno por lo visto había tirado una silla y otro roto un florero y servilletero, las flores naranjas desperdigadas por el suelo.

Analizando la escena Ludwig divisó el cuarto ladrillo a un metro atrás de donde estaban sentados. Siguiendo la trayectoria el rubio pudo comprobar que ese ladrillo estaba dirigido para María. Con rabia la aprestó más a él. Quién sabe qué hubiera sucedido si no la hubiera quitado del camino.

Ella por su parte no decía nada. Miraba muda toda la escena. Giró lentamente la cabeza al altar y dio un muy leve respiro.

-El altar está bien...-dijo en un susurro con un cierto alivio.

Ludwig volteó a ver. Efectivamente el altar no tenía ni un solo rasguño, ni una vela, ni un solo platillo y ninguna foto estaban fuera de su lugar. Por lo visto el altar no era el objetivo, lo que hizo sentir a Ludwig mas ansioso. Y preocupado.

La morena, por lo visto saliendo poco a poco del shock levantó la mirada a verle, aunque todavía no salía de sus brazos.

-Ludwig... ¿qué fue lo que gritaron?- le preguntó quedamente, ahora unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, tal vez por el susto, o tal vez al ver cómo había quedado su lindo café.

Ante esto Ludwig parpadeó.

-Yo... no escuche bien…- dijo en voz baja el rubio desviando la mirada a la calle, para ver si regresaban. Ella asintió levemente y recostó su cabeza y sus manos en su pecho, tratando de encontrar cobijo en el teutón.

Pero Ludwig solo fulminaba la calle con ojos desafiantes, esperado a que los causantes se atrevieran a regresar. No sabían con quien se habían metido y no iba a olvidar el mal rato que le hicieron pasar a la morena. La junto mas a el si era posible en un abrazo que podía rayar en lo posesivo, pero no le importaba. Por primera vez, agradeció que la chica no supiera hablar bien alemán. Porque los gritos de los jóvenes todavía sonaban claros en su cabeza.

-¡No queremos inmigrantes! ¡Viva la supremacía aria!"-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Como diría en mi pueblo: Llevate mi alma, quitame la vida, pero en mi pan de muerto ni una mordida: 3**

**¡Ya pasó Noviembre! Y dia de muertos con el! X3 AMO ESA FECHA! No hay un algo mágico que se respire en el aire -w-**

**si quiero decir que este capi ya estaba planeado desde hace un buen! Y estaba planeado sacarlo por esas fechas pero noooo, el trabajo me tenia que hacer la vida imposible T.T**

**A todos los que están preguntando oh dios mio por que paso eso? Les quiero recordar que lean el resumen y el género del fic! ;)**

**Ahora bien, notas tiempo!**

**\- Día de muertos se celebra mucho en México el primero y segundo de noviembre. Efectivamente se colocan altares para conmemorar a los familiares muertos con todos los elementos que se encuentran en el mismo lugar, también los mexicanos, tenemos un gran aprecio en la muerte, el amor y la vida cotidiana.**

**\- La alegoría del pan de muerto es como María lo explica: viene desde los aztecas y sí, antes era un corazón humano cubierto de amaranto. Yummy! XD Luego vino hermano Antonio (España) se quedo con cara de WTF? y lo cambio por pan: 3**

**\- Ludwig no compagina mucho con esta idea de la muerte porque son muy diferentes las culturas: la cultura celta tiene el sabor y el reposo a la muerte mientras que las culturas prehispanicas la veneran respetan y viven con ella, para los aztecas no era algo malo malo propiamente solo sino un viaje nwn**

**\- Maria al ser meramente católica se decepciona un poco de lo que Luddy mar luterano ... la mayoría de la población alemana es luterana;)**

**\- Respetar el acto vandalico que sufrieron los dos pobres, si ... Hay mucho racismo y actualmente en Alemania u_u mucha parte de la población no esta de acuerdo con la llegada de inmigrantes y eso da pie a muchos grupos NeoNazis y de la Ultra derecha salga a flote de nuevo con la cantaleta de la raza aria ...**

**\- Un aplauso a Germania que aparecio n el fic! XD aunque sea en una foto ... y en forma de calaverita.**

**Y ya**

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado! Espero no tardarme en el siguiente capi TT pero bueno dense una vueltecita por dos shots que hice! LA pregunta (UsMEx en todo su esplendor XD) y Cielo Rojo (SpaMex en su mas pura definicion T_T)**

**A ver quien se acuerda! En que otro fic sale "Coronel"? (sube y baja cejas)**

**En fin ... espero esten bien! Por favor dejen comentarios! Y les dejo tarea: que creen que pase una continuacion? Cuando aparecera Gil? Como actuara Luddy? Que hara Pancho? De hecho, este fic tiene muuuuuuuchos mensajes por ahi que a lo largo se darán cuenta :)**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Saludos**


	5. Te adoré

**Saludos**

**Flannya reportándose!**

**Queridos hermanos y hermanas! Estamos aquí reunidos en santosacra lectura para empezar otro capítulo de este fic "Historia de un café"! Antes que nada discúlpenme! El plan inicial era terminar este capítulo antes de salir de las vacaciones de invierno (hace 3 semanas) pero el tiempo me ha confiado, las posadas, la rosca, el recalentado , San Valentin, dia de la calendaria... XD**

**Antes que nada se que me he desconectado literalmente de esta hermosa comunidad y pido disculpas, pues creo que llegue a preocupar a algunos. No he tenido tiempo alguno para mi y la vida laboral y familiar parece complotear para que no venga a pasar unos benditos momentos aquí... si preocupe a alguien disculpenme. u_u**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS! A TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO HERMOSOS Y PRIMOROSOS OPINIONES! Y son: nathwinter, VendettaGold,sheblunar, Anima537, Guest, Rai, Araceli 17 (UN DIBUJO?! WAAA ME HARÍAS UN HONOR! GRACIAS! /), Alejandro Picazo y Mangetsu Hyuga. MIL GRACIAS CHICOS!**** Y en la vez pasada fueron: HeilPasta, sheblunar, Cherry Kiki, Cinthia C, FuckMidori, Anima 537, La Chica de Humo y al invitado (perdón por desvelarte! Germex si es bien pinshi hermoso XD).**

**A lo que nos toca! La vez pasada y no hay más cercanía entre estos dos "amigos" (aha). Y así que bueno, tristemente, uno de los principales problemas sociales que se vive en Alemania y el mundo: el racismo. Por desgracia, María fue víctima de un ataque y pues ... a ver que pasa. Eso sí lo prometido es esta vez, esta vez la aparición de ... EL ASOMBROSO HERMANO MAYOR!**

**Disclaimers! no ... no es mio Hetalia ... gracias por recordarmelo ... (va a una esquina y llora en amargura).**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo 5: Te adoré**

-¡WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSTTTTTTT, esto es aburridoooooooooooo!-

Ludwig escuchó por décima vez el mismo quejido de su hermano que estaba desparramado en el sillón enfrente de él. Dando un suspiro levantó la vista de sus papeles y miró por encima de sus lentes. Normalmente no los usaba, solamente cuando tenía muchas cosas por leer , si no le daba dolor de cabeza. Pero al escuchar tantas veces a su hermano quejarse cada 10 minutos, lentes o no, su cabeza estaba empezando a lastimarle.

Su hermano mayor estaba en el sillón de la sala que tenía en su oficina, casi acostado con una pierna extendida sobre los cojines y la otra en el piso, en una posición sumamente cómoda. Aunque era mayor, no era tan alto como él, y a diferencia del porte algo musculoso de Ludwig, Gilbert era bastante delgado. Era pálido, muy pálido y muy rubio, de hecho su pelo podía llegar a rallar en lo plateado, sus ojos rojos traviesos y alertas encima de una sonrisa burlona y pícara. Nunca había habido par de hermanos más diferentes.

Había empezado como un día sumamente normal hasta que de sorpresa Gilbert llegó al trabajo a visitarlo y ahora estaba aburrido cual niño chiquito en la oficina de su papá. El albino al ver que tenía la atención del mayor ladeó la cabeza y le dio una mirada cansada.

-Es la verdad, tu trabajo es muy aburrido, lo único asombroso es la vista que tienes- dijo mientras de un salto se paraba e iba a la pared de ventanas para ver la calle mientras que apoyaba la frente en el frío cristal.

-Te dije que tenía trabajo que hacer.- le respondió simplemente Ludwig volviendo a sus papeles y escribiendo su firma autorizando algunas cosas.

-¡Ah, pero no sería asombroso esperarte hasta la tarde!- dijo el albino viendo a las personas que se veían como hormigas.-¡Por eso mi asombrosa persona vino a verte antes! Ya hace tiempo que no salimos a tomar unos tragos.- se quejó el mayor.

-Bruder, nos vimos el fin de semana pasado.- dijo seriamente el rubio con una ceja levantada.

-¡Exactamente mi punto!- dio el albino con una sonrisa ladina girando a verle.

-Yo se como extrañas mi asombrosa presencia y ahora que estamos en la misma ciudad me es más fácil verte.- dijo como si fuera la más obvia respuesta.

El ojiazul dio un pequeño suspiro y volvió a su trabajo. Había veces en las que no sabía de qué lado de la familia había sacado su hermano tanta... asombrosidad.

-Además tu sabes que tengo mucha flexibilidad en mi trabajo. Normalmente trabajo en la tarde y en la noche lo cual me deja el día para pasarlo juntos.- dijo Gilbert volviendo a ver a la calle.-Y no solo eso ahorita solo tengo unas cuantas juntas con unas bandas y ya. Hay un tipo que es un poco estirado, pero con mi asombrosa representación voy a hacerlo más famoso que el mismo Mozart.-

Ludwig sabía del trabajo de su hermano: buscador de talentos y representante de artistas. Por lo mismo podía hacer su horario como le placiera. De igual manera era común que saliera casi todas las noches a clubes nocturnos, y cenas que bien se alargaban a la mañana y terminaban en bares y cierres de contrato. Debía de admitir que era bastante bueno en su trabajo, la mayoría de los artistas que sonaban hoy en día el los representaba y los había descubierto. Ludwig le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Veo que te cae bien.- dijo, conociendo mejor que nadie a su hermano.

Gilbert por su parte dio un resoplido molesto.

-¡¿El musiquillo estirado?! Para nada, lo detesto, pero debo reconocer que es buen músico. ¿Caerme bien? Estas loco bruder, a veces no se como no eres tan asombroso como yo.- dijo mientras se volteaba a ver el paisaje de nuevo bastante indignado.

Ludwig vio su reloj. Eran justamente veinte para las once, ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos. Dejó su pluma fuente encima de sus papeles al igual que sus lentes y se puso de pie. Ya era hora. Al ver esto el mayor se volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada.

-¿West? ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó.

Ludwig estaba tomando su saco de un perchero al igual que su abrigo. Finalmente el clima de las últimas semanas era considerablemente más frío, pese a esto todavía no había nieve aun. De igual manera tomó su par de guantes que estaban medio colgados de la bolsa de su abrigo, no se le fueran a caer.

-Voy a salir.- dijo simplemente mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

-Voy contigo.- decretó el albino automáticamente tomando su abrigo que estaba perfectamente doblado en uno de los tres sillones de la sala.

-Eh...si quieres puedes esperarme bruder no tardaré mucho- mintió el alto rubio. No es que no quisiera que fuera su hermano, pero no quería presentarlo con María... o más bien era que quería pasar su tiempo diario solo con ella. Al pensar en esto se sorprendió a sí mismo de pensar de ella en esa manera. Pero mentalmente se reprendió. No, no era nada en especial, solo que por costumbre le gustaba platicar con ella, eso era todo.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó el más bajo encaminándose a donde él.

-Por un café- dijo Ludwig sin darle más importancia a sus previos pensamientos, ya una mano en la perilla de la puerta abierta.

-¡Perfecto! ¡El asombroso yo necesita uno, bien pensando bruder!- dijo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro y salía por la puerta.

Ludwig dio un suspiro mientras que cerraba la puerta de cristal tras de sí y ambos caminaban por entre los cubículos y hacia el elevador. En el trayecto hacía abajo, Gilbert hablaba animadamente soltando su característica risa de vez en cuando (KE SE SE SE SE!) a lo que varios en el ascensor levantaban molestas cejas mas no decían nada. Ludwig solo asentía a lo que decía pero estaba distraído pensando en otras cosas. No es que no quisiera que Gilbert conociera a María pero sabía que en ocasiones su hermano podía ser una tanto... incómodo para algunos. Especialmente con las mujeres. ¿Y si a María no le agradaba? ¿O si acaso ella se sentaba con ellos como siempre se sentaba con él? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Gilbert? ¿Qué pensaría Gilbert de ellos dos? Seguramente el albino le preguntaría a la chica que tipo de relación tenían. ¿Qué pensaría su hermano de María? ¿Y qué diría ella? ¡¿Y a todo esto por que de pronto le preocupaba tanto esto?!

**-¡LUD!-**

Ludwig parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar a su hermano gritar su nombre. Se dio cuenta de que el mayor se encontraba ya fuera del elevador un pie sosteniendo las puertas para que no se fueran a cerrar. El rubio estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que hasta ahorita se percató era el único que quedaba dentro. Gilbert levantó una ceja en extrañeza. Sonrojándose muy levemente Ludwig salió dando rápidas zancadas y cruzando la enorme recepción de pisos de mármol al tiempo que se ponía su abrigo.

-¿West estás bien?- le preguntó su hermano que seguía su paso y también se ponía su abrigo mientras llegaban a las puertas de cristal y eran abiertas por el portero para dejarlos salir a la fría calle.

-Ja- dijo vagamente mientras levantaba las solapas de su abrigo para cubrirse el cuello del frío aire de noviembre de las calles de Berlín.

El albino entrecerró sus ojos rojos viendo a su hermano, analizándolo, pero no dijo nada, sino que siguió caminando junto a él.

-Entonces West, ¿cuándo va a ser cuando salgamos en la noche? Hay un muy buen lugar que abrió hace poco, solo la crema y nata van a divertirse ahí, y claro el asombroso yo.- dijo el albino cambiando el tema a mucho gusto del rubio.

-Gilbert, sabes que no me gustan los clubes nocturnos.- le respondió mientras cruzaban la concurrida calle por las líneas amarillas. Y era cierto, él no era propiamente el tipo de personas que bailaban y tomaban tragos con extraños para socializar en lugares ruidosos con música que rompía los tímpanos (cosa que se le daba naturalmente a su hermano).

-¡Awww West! ¡Tienes que salir a divertirte mas seguido! ¡Eres joven y atractivo como solo un Beilschmidt puede serlo! Claro que yo soy el más asombroso de los dos! - dijo el albino encogiéndose de hombros. -Además podrías conocer a una chica linda que buena falta te hace! KE SE SE SE SE!- dijo fuertemente el mayor, varias miradas de transeúntes sobre el.

Ante esto, Ludwig se sonrojo. Era un tema muy personal y aunque fuera su hermano a veces el lo hacia tan abiertamente que le apenaba. Sobre todo si iba por la calle gritándolo.

Mientras caminaban vio que ya casi llegaban a "La Panadería", la luz dorada alumbrando el lugar.

-Pero hermano, yo…- empezó Ludwig.

-¡Sin peros! ¡No es posible que le prestes más atención a tu trabajo que a tu vida social y personal!- le regaño el mayor al tiempo que llegaban a la puerta de cristal.

-¿Como la tuya?- preguntó el alto rubio una ceja alzada mientras abría la puerta y pasaban al cálido recinto. Su hermano no era precisamente un modelo de "relaciones estables". Al contrario, más bien era el perfecto ejemplo de "relaciones cortas e intensas" de esas que empiezan una noche y terminan al par de semanas... o días... o día siguiente...

El aroma de azúcar y café llenó sus pulmones y no pudo evitar dar un suspiro con una breve sonrisa, sintiéndose enormemente agusto de estar ahí. La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas con excepción de la suya y otra más y para su sorpresa no había nadie en la línea. Para mayor sorpresa del ojiazul (¿y decepción?) en el mostrador estaba Francisco Alejandro, con su usual pelo negro lacio algo revuelto y algo largo, cruzado de brazos sobre la madera y encorvado leyendo el periódico. Cuando vio que era Ludwig quien entraba no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos analizándolo, como un felino a punto de atacar a su presa.

Desde el incidente del cristal hacía ya casi un mes, la relación entre ellos no podía decir que había mejorado mucho. El mexicano se mostró muy agradecido con el alemán por haber salvado a su hermana, sin embargo ahora siempre le veía con recelo máxime cuando estaban los dos hablando y tomando café. Era usual que de vez en cuando saliera de la cocina y solo se asomaba a ver el local como si estuviera supervisando todo. Luego regresaba a la cocina el ceño algo fruncido. Al preguntarle a María si estaba bien ella solo sonreía divertida y le decía que no se preocupara, que era "normal" el comportamiento de su hermano y solía ser así con sus amigos. Mínimo el alemán podía decir que ahora que le saludaba le decía "Hola güero" y aunque no sabía lo que significaba, sabía que mínimo no era algo negativo. O al menos eso suponía.

Claro eso no quitaba la mirada penetrante que siempre tenía para con él.

-¡Bruder, mi asombrosa experiencia como mujeres es inigualable! ¡No hay nadie mejor que yo para tratar con mujeres!- dijo el albino altaneramente mientras ambos llegaban al mostrador frente al moreno.

Ante esto Francisco Alejandro, que los siguió con la mirada desde el momento en que llegaron, soltó una fuerte risotada irónica.

-Se nota que me has visto y aprendiste.- soltó el mexicano burlonamente.

Gilbert solo giró la cabeza al moreno y lo miró de arriba a abajo sus ojos rojos entrecerrados en pleno desagrado.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto peligrosamente el albino.

-Nada, que si hablas de experiencia en cuanto a conquistar mujeres seguro me has visto y aprendiste- dijo el moreno poniéndose derecho con una sonrisa socarrona, ambas palmas en el mostrador. Luego se volteó a Ludwig con su sonrisa ladina -Que tal _güero,_ buen día-

-Buenos días- respondió Ludwig cortésmente.

Su hermano giró como latigazo la cabeza al menor.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Gilbert acusadoramente, pero antes de que Ludwig contestara lo cortó impacientemente -¡Eso no importa!- giró sus ojos al mexicano que le miraba sonriente. -Se ve que no conoces a mi asombrosa persona…- dijo peligrosamente su "asombrosa" persona siendo puesta en duda.

-No, y tampoco se ve que me conoces mi experiencia.-le dio tranquilo Francisco Alejandro una ceja levantada y su sonrisa burlona siempre ahí, al tiempo que se llevaba a la comisura de la boca un palillo de madera.

-Bruder…- empezó Ludwig, temiendo a donde iba a llegar esto. Sabía lo impaciente y fácil de provocar que era su hermano.

-Cállate bruder que esto se importante- le dijo el mayor dando una palmoteada en el aire como si se sacudiera una mosca. -Por lo visto aquí alguien está retando a mi asombrosa persona…-

-Tu di cuando y como- dijo el mexicano una sonrisa pícara y divertida.

Ludwig dio un suspiro cansado y rodó los ojos. ¡¿Era en serio esto?! ¡¿Ambos hombres se iban a pelear por una nimiedad como esta?!

Gilbert volteó a ver el café y examinó a las mujeres que había en este. Sonrió al ver a una mujer joven y solitaria junto a la ventana que tenía sus ojos pegados a la computadora. No era poco atractiva la mujer pero tenía un rictus de seriedad tan tajante que se notaba a leguas que el acercarse a ella estaba prohibido. Su espalda recta y sus labios en una línea tensa al igual que lo apretado de su chongo solo sumaban a la idea de que era una persona más cuadrada que sus lentes de pasta negra. Se sentaba más rígida que una plancha y sus ojos castaños miraban todos de manera reprobatoria sobre su puntiaguda nariz. Todo el aire alrededor de ella gritaba "no te acerques".

Ludwig abrió un poco los ojos en sorpresa al ver a quien veía su hermano. Era Brigitte, su seria asistente. Seguramente ahorita estaba tomando su descanso. Discretamente se giró un poco para que ella no lo fuera a reconocer.

Por su parte Gilbert sonrió ladinamente.

-Ella.- dijo en voz baja refiriéndose a la joven. -Mínimo el teléfono.-

-¿Solo el teléfono?- dijo sorprendido el mexicano -No, en mi pueblo se pide más que eso.- dijo el mexicano enderezándose y pasándose una mano por los oscuros cabellos aunque fríamente no se arregló mucho el pelo. -Ahora verás quien es el maestro aquí.-

Ludwig advirtió el peligro. Él conocía perfectamente a Brigitte. El mexicano no iba a poder sacarle ni una solo palabra, si tenía suerte la castaña le miraría con desdén y con cuatro palabras lo alejaría de sí. Eso sí tenía con suerte, si no lo haría con una.

-Disculpa, yo no haría…- empezó el rubio pero fue cortado nuevamente.

-Tranquilo güero- dijo el moreno dándole la vuelta al mostrador y dirigiéndose a la mujer en cuestión una sonrisa ladina en la boca.

Ludwig no sabía qué hacer. De pronto se encontró en medio de una batalla de ego de estos dos hombres y él lo único que quería desde un principio era tomar un café con María como siempre. Tanto él como Gilbert se quedaron viendo discretamente como el moreno se acercaba a la mujer. El rubio rogaba a todos los cielos que María no fuera a salir ahorita, sería muy incómodo explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Bruder…- empezó Ludwig, puesto que su hermano era el que los había metido en esto.

-¡Shhhh silencio Lud!- dijo el albino un brazo recargado en el mostrador viendo por encima del hombro del ojiazul lo que hacía el moreno. -Estoy seguro que lo va a rechazar... el asombroso yo nunca se equivoca…- dijo triunfalmente viendo lo ocurrido saboreando de antemano su victoria al ver como la susodicha al ver que el moreno le hablaba alzaba una ceja en definitiva molestia. Pero poco a poco la expresión el albino fue cambiando de uno confiado a uno en asombro. Ludwig no pudo evitar voltear a ver qué sucedía.

El moreno seguía hablando con ella en voz baja y calmada y no podían distinguir bien lo que decían, pero lo que sí pudo ver es que (muy extrañamente) el rostro de Brigitte... ¡¿se relajaba?!

Ludwig no podía creer lo que veía. Era la primera y única vez en la que veía así a su asistente. No solo eso, ahora no estaba seria y tenía su usual rigidez, conforme el moreno hablaba ella parecía relajarse y tenía una tímida sonrisa en la boca. Ahora que lo recordaba nunca la había visto sonreír. Nunca. Inclusive le hacía verse más joven y se dio cuenta de que no era particularmente fea.

No solo eso para el asombro de ambos alemanes el mexicano señaló la silla y ella tras asentir, tomó asiento junto a ella.

El rubio no cabía en asombro mientras Gilbert tenía los ojos como platos al ver lo ocurrido puesto que nunca inclusive en la oficina ella se portaba tan sociable. Era más bien fría y podía llegar a rayar a veces en lo grosero. Pero Francisco Alejandro parloteaba alegremente con Brigitte que ya tenía una sonrisa en labios y reía tímidamente de vez en cuando a lo que él decía, sus blancas mejillas polvoreadas de carmín. Por su parte Gilbert miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos bien abiertos puesto que aunque no conocía a la asistente propiamente, por su aspecto estaba seguro de que iba a ser rechazado en un segundo.

Tras un par de minutos ella cerró su laptop y la guardó dispuesta a irse pero tras tomar sus cosas escribió en una servilleta de papel reciclado algo y se lo dio al moreno. En cambio el con una sonrisa ladina tomó la servilleta de su mano pero no la dejó ir. En cambio se inclinó y suavemente besó su mano a lo que la castaña se ruborizo fuertemente y con una sonrisita tonta en labios se despidió y se fue del local.

Ludwig miró a su hermano que ahora estaba molesto. Apretaba los dientes y los puños todavía no creyendo lo que veía. El rubio miró por encima de su hombro la puerta que daba a la cocina y se alegró que todavía estaba cerrada. Ahora solo pedía que se quedara así y Maria no fuera a salir. Francisco Alejandro llegó a donde ellos y apoyó un codo en el mostrador la otra mano sosteniendo la servilleta enfrente de él con el teléfono de Brigitte.

-Y por si lo dudas vamos a salir el viernes- dijo el mexicano chasqueando la lengua una gran sonrisa en la cara con su montadientes bailando en la comisura de sus labios.

El albino se puso colorado.

-Dime quien.- fue lo único que dijo sus ojos entrecerrados con determinación.

El moreno giró a su alrededor y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Ella- dijo apuntando a una joven.

Los tres fijaron su vista en una mujer que apenas estaba en sus tempranos veintes, alta rubia con el cabello largo ondulado y ojos verdes. Vestida con una chaqueta de cuero café, botas y jeans se veía muy interesada y animada contestando algo en su celular sus dedos moviéndose a toda velocidad. La chica era bonita y sonreía abiertamente a lo que fuera estaba viendo en la pantalla. Se veía amigable y bastante accesible, no como Brigitte.

Gilbert sonrió ladinamente.

-¡Ha! ¡Esto será fácil! ¡Ahora mira a mi asombrosa persona!- dijo el albino enderezándose y caminando con paso seguro a la chica riendo fuertemente.

Ludwig frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaría tramando el latino? Era más que evidente por cómo se veía la chica que era alguien más abierto al diálogo a comparación de Brigitte y vaya si sacarle el teléfono era algo impresionante. Gilbert obviamente tendría el número de esta chica.

Francisco miró al rubio y su cara de extrañeza.

-Espera y mira güero…- dijo con una sonrisa en labios como si supiera algo que nadie más sabía.

El ojiazul vio que su hermano llegaba a donde la chica. Ella volteó a verlo hacia arriba cejas arqueadas en pregunta al ser interrumpida. Por lo visto todo iba bien…

Pero tras un rápido intercambio de palabras la expresión de la chica cambió en un segundo a uno de enojo.

**¡PLAFF!**

Gilbert tenía la cara mirando de lado y toda la mano de la chica marcada en rojo vivo en la mejilla izquierda. Todos los presentes voltearon a ver tremenda bofetada que ella le propinó. Por su parte la joven, sumamente enojada a quien sabe que "asombrosa" cosa le había dicho Gilbert, rápidamente guardó sus cosas en un morral café y salió del café, aventando unos euros en la mesa. El albino se quedó de pie incrédulo y los comensales del café tras unos segundos volvieron a sus pláticas al verse molestados, algunos riendo por lo bajo de lo acontecido.

Ludwig se quedó inmóvil junto al mexicano que tenía una suave sonrisa burlona en los labios. Una mano sobándose la adolorida mejilla, Gilbert fue a donde ellos.

-¡Meh, la chica no sabe lo que se pierde al no estar con el asombroso yo!- rió confiadamente al llegar a ellos aunque la mano en su mejilla cada vez se marcaba de un rojo más profundo.

El rubio suspiro y se tapó los ojos con las manos. Su hermano definitivamente no iba a cambiar. Por su parte el mexicano le sonrió y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-Pues la verdad si fue asombroso, duraste más de un minuto. He visto hombres que en menos de uno salen corriendo de ella.- le dijo riendo.

Los dos alemanes se le quedaron viendo mudos de asombro.

-¿Tu ya sabías que eso iba a pasar?- le preguntó el alto rubio una ceja arqueada cayendo en cuenta que por lo visto fue un plan meticulosamente hecho por el latino.

-No solo eso, ya lleva un récord de tipos que rechaza- dijo alegremente el mexicano. Luego se giró al albino -Debo de reconocer que si estuviste asombroso, la casa invita el café- dijo mientras que le extendía una mano en amistad.

El oji rojo miró la mano mudo de asombro, todavía sin creer que el moreno lo hubiese engañado tan fácilmente. Sin embargo lentamente sonrió ladinamente y estrechó la mano del otro.

-Tu no estas nada mal...claro que no eres tan asombroso como yo- dijo el albino socarronamente, y rápidamente ambos se pusieron a platicar animadamente como si se hubiesen conocido toda la vida.

Ludwig suspiró cansado. Dios, si los dos parecían niños chiquitos que se pelean y al segundo siguiente vuelven a ser amigos…

-Voy a sentarme bruder- dijo Ludwig viendo que algunas personas entraban en el café y su mesa era ya la única vacía.

-Si, si, claro- dijo sin darle mucha importancia y siguiendo con la charla que tenía con el mexicano.

Ludwig fue a la mesa y doblando perfectamente su abrigo lo puso en el respaldo para después tomar asiento. No pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa al ver al par. Por lo visto se llevaban bien.

Justo estaba en eso cuando la puerta de la esquina se abrió y salió Maria Guadalupe usando un mandil blanco con algunos restos de masa aquí y allá. Caminó por detrás del mostrador y dio una rápida vista al lugar solo para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Ludwig que se había percatado de ella en el momento que salió. Al verle ella sonrió ampliamente y saludo con una mano mientras que le hacía su ya reconocida seña con la mano que significaba "un momento". Se quitó el delantal, y en menos de 5 minutos atendió a los clientes que habían llegado y se dirigía al rubio con un café de olla.

-¡Guten morgen _mi capitán!_\- le dijo ella alegremente.

Todavía con su casi imperceptible sonrisa la vio. Ahora que ella estaba de pie junto a él la pudo ver de pies a cabeza. El día de hoy llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa larga y vaporosa de color amarillo mostaza con mangas tres cuartos y cuello en V con bordados de punto de cruz café por todo los bordes. Alrededor de su cuello usaba su usual pashmina, ahora de color café haciendo juego con rayas delgadas de azules rojos y amarillos. Para rematar, su largo cabello normalmente suelto hoy lo había recogido en una gruesa larga trenza adornada con un moño amarillo y usaba unos pendientes de gota de ámbar. El día de hoy se veía particularmente feliz y los colores vivos siempre le quedaban bien.

-Guten morgen, Maria- dijo él con una auténtica pequeña sonrisa. Su usual rutina ya tomaba camino de nuevo…

-¿Va a querer lo mismo de siempre?- le pregunto ella.

-Si por favor- dijo él.

-Dos corbatas, un chocolatín y un café de olla, para el frío- dijo ella asintiendo. -Aunque veo que nunca tiene.-

Ludwig alzó una ceja.

-¿Tener qué?- pregunto sin entender.

-Frío.- explicó ella -Siempre veo que viene solo con un abrigo y a veces guantes. Nunca lo veo usar una bufanda y el clima es más frío cada vez, no se vaya a enfermar.- dijo ella.

El rubio no pudo sentir un pequeño sentimiento de agradecimiento por el leve tono de preocupación.

-¿Por eso siempre usa usted bufanda verdad?- preguntó él refiriéndose a la prenda que llevaba en el cuello.

-¿Esto?- dijo extendiendo su pashmina para que viera el intrínseco bordado que tenía. -No es una bufanda. Se llama _rebozo._\- explicó ella. -En México lo usamos para diferentes cosas, desde taparnos del frío, cargar hijos o cubrirnos.- dijo mientras se ponía el _"rebozo_" encima de la cabeza como manta de un santo. Luego se la quitó de la cabeza y se la acomodo en el cuello -Pero si, la uso para el frío más que nada- dijo sonriente.

Ludwig abrió la boca para preguntarle algo, pero antes de que emitiera sonido alguno Gilbert tomó la silla de enfrente y tomó asiento.

-¡Ese Francisco si es gracioso! Ya que mi propio bruder no sale conmigo, el me va a acompañar en la noche. Tal vez vayamos con Francis y Antonio, seguro les va a agradar- dijo animadamente sin darse cuenta de María que estaba junto a Ludwig. Cuando se hubo sentado y alzó la vista, la miró ladeando la cabeza y luego a su hermano. Antes que algo sucediera Ludwig tosió.

-María, te presento a mi hermano mayor, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Bruder te presento a María Guadalupe Hernández, ella es la dueña del café junto con su hermano Francisco Alejandro.-

Ella al escuchar esto sonrió abiertamente dejando ver una línea de dientes blancos.

-¡Gilbert! ¡Ludwig me ha contado muchas cosas de ti!- dijo ella mientras le extendía la mano.

El albino parpadeo un par de veces asimilando la información. La miró a ella. Luego a él. Luego a ella de nuevo. Y finalmente después de unos segundos en silencio chasqueo la lengua, sonriendo ladinamente mientras extendía su mano.

-Mucho gusto. Seguro el pequeño Lud no te ha contado lo asombroso que soy yo…- dijo él oji rojo examinando a la mujer estrechando su mano.

-¿Pequeño Lud?- dijo ella extrañada sin saber a qué se refería.

-Claro, mi asombroso hermano- dijo el albino mirando a su hermano que se sonrojaba ante esto.

-Bruder…- dijo Ludwig sumamente incómodo al escuchar el apodo que su hermano le ponía.

-Ya ,ya ,West, ¿qué tiene de malo que sepa que eres mi pequeño asombroso hermano menor?- dijo el albino sin darle importancia a lo que el rubio se quería hundir en la silla (aunque no lo mostró) y la morena sonreía divertida.

-Ya veo.- dijo ella viendo lo incómodo y tenso que de pronto se puso el oji azul. -Ahorita les traigo su orden.- dijo y dando una media vuelta para dirigirse al mostrador, su larga trenza girando tras ella.

Ludwig la siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó al mostrador y luego giró la vista solo para ver a su hermano mirándole penetrantemente con ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa burlona que por alguna razón quería borrarle del rostro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ludwig una rubia ceja arqueada en pregunta. Pero Gilbert solo se le quedo viendo fijamente, como si estuviera leyendo algo dentro de los ojos del rubio. Unos segundos después soltó una risotada.

-Llevas mucho tiempo viniendo aquí, ¿verdad West?" preguntó el albino casualmente.

-Ja, es bueno el café y queda cerca de la oficina. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó Ludwig sin entender el por qué la pregunta.

Pero el mayor solo sonrió más ampliamente y se encogió inocentemente de hombros.

-No por nada…- dijo como si no le diera mucha importancia al asunto.

Antes de que Ludwig le reclamara el que fuera más claro llegó María con su charola. Puso una cesta con chocolatines y corbatas, un plato enfrente de Ludwig con una corbata y a Gilbert le sirvió un jarrito de barro y un plato con lo que parecía una galleta bastante grande y redonda pero arriba estaba llena de chochitos de mil y un colores. Era todo un arcoíris en un pan. Al verla Gilbert alzó una ceja.

-¿Una galleta? ¿De colores?- preguntó el albino ahora con un leve ceño, sin entender porque le habían servido eso.

-¡Bruder!- le regaño gravemente Ludwig ante la falta de modales. Pero María solo le sonrió dócilmente como quien trata con un niño berrinchudo.

-Este pan es muy característico de mi casa por el colorido. No es que los chochos le den un sabor especial, si no es la alegría y la diversión que implica comerse algo salpicado de color. Espero le guste.- y con eso dio la media vuelta para atender a una pareja en una mesa lejana.

Gilbert vio su plato todavía no convencido.

-¿Por qué me tocó la galleta de niños? ¡Eso no es asombroso!- se quejo el ojirojo pero tomó la galleta y le dio una mordida.

Por varios segundos la masticó lentamente, solo para abrirlos en sorpresa.

-¡Vaya, no está nada mal!- dijo mientras daba otra mordida, ahora más grande. Ludwig sonrió, pues sabía que le había gustado a su hermano. Nuevamente la mexicana había atinado con el pan adecuado…

-Así que... dime…- dijo el albino la boca llena de galleta, unos chochitos de colores en las mejillas. Tomo el jarro y le dio un sorbo a lo que para su gusto se dio cuenta de que era un muy espumoso chocolate. Luego de pasarse el bocado miró a su hermano divertido.

-¿Cuándo la vas a invitar a salir?- preguntó directamente.

Ludwig al escuchar esto se atragantó con el café que estaba tomando y escupió un poco. Rápidamente se llevó una servilleta a la boca para limpiarse y giró alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie, especialmente la morena había escuchado. Para su suerte, ella estaba muy ocupada dándole el cambio a alguien. Con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas se volvió a su hermano y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-Bruder, ella solo es una amiga.- dijo tajantemente y en voz baja para no ser escuchado. No entendía la terca necesidad de su hermano de emparejarlo con alguien.

Gilbert lo miro a los ojos todavía entrecerrados ,muy divertido. Luego muy inocentemente tomó su galleta y le dio una mordida.

-Claro, bruder, lo que tu digas. Lo que tu digas…- dijo vagamente el albino mientras suavemente reía complacido por lo bajo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ludwig caminaba por las calles un frío aire en la cara. Pese al clima y el hecho de que ya estaba oscureciendo todo estaba muy concurrido e iluminado, las decoraciones y luces navideñas decorando los postes de luces y los árboles y líneas de luces en forma de estrellas brillantes cruzaban de lado a lado las calles dando una atmósfera casi mágica. Los escaparates estaban repletos con adornos de temporada, cajas de regalos, árboles, esferas, verdes y rojos alusivos a la temática decembrina…

Si, la Navidad ya se acercaba y se podía respirar en el aire.

La mayoría de la gente iba de tienda en tienda haciendo compras tempranas navideñas, saliendo con cajas o bolsas algunas con vistosos listones de colores. Apenas era la primera semana de diciembre pero ya había consumistas alrededor. Al ver tantas compras alrededor Ludwig no pudo evitar pensar en los regalos que tenía que comprar ese año para sus personas cercanas.

En primer lugar estaba Gilbert. Siempre tomaba un tiempo decidir que comprarle para como era su hermano. También tenía que comprarle un regalo a Feliciano, que le había dicho si querían pasar la Navidad juntos y a Kiku, su amigo japonés, que también iba a pasar Navidad junto con él. Debía comprarle por atención un regalo a su jefe y uno a Brigitte, finalmente era su asistente y siempre estaba ahí para cualquier encomienda. Hasta el momento iban cinco.

Y luego María.

Ante esto Ludwig se detuvo a mitad de la acera. ¿Cómo fue que la morena llegó a su cabeza? Giró a la derecha para ver que estaba parado junto a una boutique de mujer, el escaparate lleno de maniquíes con largo abrigos, gorros y guantes, toda ropa de diseñador. Dentro de la tienda que emitía un brillo dorado y cálido varias jóvenes y señoras en altos zapatos de tacón y costosas bolsas veían ahí y allá viendo las prendas. Pero de uno de los maniquís hubo algo que llamó la atención del rubio: una pashmina blanca como la nieve, con unas minúsculas florecillas satinadas bordadas en el borde. Nuevamente pensó en María y los rebozos que ella llevaba. Aunque claro, este era más fino y elegante, hecho para adornar más que para cubrir del frío.

¿Estaría bien en comprárselo? Finalmente era su amiga, y los amigos se hacen regalos en estas épocas, ¿no? ¿Pero ella lo tomaría a bien? ¿Sería éticamente correcto regalarle algo? ¿Más que nada, le agradaría el presente? Seguro le quedaría bien la prenda blanca con su piel morena y cabello imaginó verla con el regalo puesto como manta encima de la cabeza y cubriéndose los hombros como le había mostrado unas semanas atrás.

El alemán se quedó 20 largos minutos enfrente del escaparate viendo y pensando qué hacer.

…

3 minutos después caminaba por las calles rumbo a su casa, una pequeña caja blanca cuadrangular adornada con un listón dorado en su mano.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDD! ¡El asombroso yo ha llegado!-

Ludwig levantó la mirada de sus papeles para ver en la puerta de su oficina a su hermano haciendo su gran entrada. Últimamente, tal vez por el motivo de las fiestas, su hermano cada vez le visitaba más frecuentemente. Vio su reloj en su muñeca: veinte para las nueve de la noche. Ya era hora.

Que podía decirse, era de familia la puntualidad.

-Solo tomo mis cosas.- dijo el rubio, quitándose sus lentes y guardándolos, mientras que con unos cuantos clicks del mouse apagó su computadora de escritorio. Acomodó unos cuantos papeles y empezó a tomar su abrigo.

Gilbert por su parte esperaba ansiosos en la puerta.

-¡Vamos West que se nos va a hacer tarde! ¡Ya nos están esperando!- se quejo el oji rojo aun agarrado de la puerta. -¿Oye qué es eso?-

Ludwig levantó la vista y vio a su hermano que veía algo atrás de él. El rubio se giró para ver a qué se refería y solo pudo ver la cajita blanca con listón y moño dorado que estaba en una repisa del gran librero que cubría toda la pared detrás de él.

-Oh eso- dijo el oji azul apurándose para no darle importancia. -No es nada.-

Gilbert levantó una ceja no convencido en lo absoluto.

-¿Nada? Esa caja a estado ahí sentada casi dos semanas. ¿Para quién es?- preguntó sospechoso el albino.

Ludwig se encaminó hacia donde el menor para salir de su oficina lo más rápido posible de pronto abrumado por tanta pregunta.

-Solo es una cortesía- dijo al tiempo que se alejaba y el mayor rápidamente se le unía, ambos se dirigían al ascensor. Gilbert aunque no muy convencido de la respuesta no le dio mayor importancia.

Ambos hermanos bajaron por el elevador y cruzaron el recibidor de mármol. Otto, el guardia les abrió las puertas.

-Gute nacht Generalleutnant Beilschmidt- le saludo el guardia mientras pasaba.

-Gute nacht Otto- le respondió el rubio una leve inclinación con la cabeza mientras salían a las calles de Berlín por la noche.

Por ser las nueve las calles, si bien no estaban solas, no estaban tan concurridas de transeúntes. Eso sí, el tráfico estaba de locos. Lo bueno es que el café solo estaba a unas cuantas cuadrasa pie.

-No pudo creer que vas a trabajar en nochebuena West, eso es inhumano- dijo su hermano.

-No va a ser toda la noche, solo hasta las 9 como hoy.- dijo el ojiazul.

-Aun así no es asombroso eso. Yo que tu hubiera armado un escándalo.- le repuso el albino mientras cruzaban la calle y llegaban al otro lado de la acera.

Ludwig sonrió algo al ver lo molesto que estaba su hermano por eso.

-Voy a llegar a tiempo para la cena, no te preocupes.- dijo gravemente.

-Mas te vale, si no no sería asombroso.- le amenazó el mayor -Oye, ¿seguro que te dijeron que era a las nueve?- le preguntó el albino.

-Ja, al menos eso me dijo María. Dijo que iban a cerrar temprano y que llegáramos a las nueve.- le respondió divisando el local y su luz cálida alumbrando la acera.

-Perfecto, estamos asombrosamente a tiempo- dijo Gilbert tomando la puerta y entrando.

Ambos hermanos entraron al local para encontrarlo vacío. Era como esa vez en la que María había invitado a desayunar a Ludwig el domingo por la mañana y de hecho desde esa vez cada domingo desayunaban juntos. Claro que esto era algo que Gilbert no tenía que enterarse. No por temor a decirle a su hermano pero... había unas cosas que era mejor que no supiera. Tras el mostrador María estaba de pie de espaldas usando una blusa negra de manga larga y un colorido rebozo azul turquesa. Volteó al escuchar la puerta y al ver a los dos alemanes sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Ludwig! ¡Gilbert! ¡Que bueno que llegaron!- dijo al tiempo que rodeaba el mostrador y dejaba de atender a una de las ollas que estaban en las hornillas con algo humeante.

-Gute nacht Maria- le saludo Ludwig cortésmente cuando llegó con él.

Pero ella solo se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ludwig se ruborizo, todavía no muy acostumbrado a tanta cercanía, aunque sabía que así era la costumbre de saludar en su casa.

-¡Gute nacht mi general!- dijo ella y luego se volteó con el albino que reía por lo bajo para sí mismo. -¡Gil, que bueno que pudiste venir!- dijo mientras le saludaba de igual manera. Luego se volteó a la puerta de la cocina -_¡Pancho! ¡Ya llegaron! ¡Apurate y ven a saludar!_\- dijo en su lengua seguramente llamando a su hermano puesto que un grito del moreno provino de la cocina.

-El asombroso yo no podía faltar a la invitación que nos hicieron- dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia el albino.

-Obviamente no- dijo ella sonriendo -Siéntense,, ahorita viene Pancho, déjenme les traigo el chocolate.-

Ambos hermanos obedecieron tomando sus lugares en una mesa doble del centro, la única que tenía platos y servilletas. A estas alturas ya ambos sabían que el chocolate de "la Panadería" era inigualable. Tal vez era el tenue sabor a canela y vainilla o la espuma que la morena hacía al batir con el particular y rústico molino de madera. En una ocasión la vieron batir con fuerza el chocolate y les explico para que era dicho instrumento. Algo era cierto, era totalmente diferente a cualquier chocolate caliente que hubieran tomado.

La chica llegó a la mesa con cuatro humeantes jarritos de barro con la bebida al tiempo que la puerta de la esquina se abría y Francisco Alejandro entraba con una gran bandeja en brazos.

-¡Gute nacht!- dijo alegremente el mexicano cruzando el café para poner la bandeja en la mesa. -¡Está recién salida del horno!- exclamó feliz.

Los hermanos Beilschmidt pudieron ver que había: en la bandeja, todavía un poco humeante y emitiendo calor, había una rosca ovalada de pan. A lo largo de esta había varias franjas gruesas de azúcar granulada, y entre estas separaciones había tiras verticales de lo que parecía gelatina verde y roja. De igual manera había dátiles caramelizados encima del pan que brillaba de un lindo color dorado. Pancho, (así es como Gilbert y María le llamaban, Ludwig prefería decirle Francisco) se enderezó, se sacudió las manos en su mandil para quitarse un poco de remanente de la harina y fue hacia donde Gilbert.

-¡Gilberto!- le dijo animado estrechando su mano y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

El albino respondió el saludo como si fueran hermanos del alma.

-¿Sabes? Aunque lo digas en español, mi nombre sigue sonando asombroso- dijo confiadamente el ojirojo.

Francisco dio una risotada divertido. Desde hacía un mes que fue cuando se conocieron, se habían hecho grandes amigos los dos hombres del mismo estilo: despreocupados, altaneros y ruidosos. Claro con un cierto encanto. El mexicano luego volteó con Ludwig y toda semblanza de cordialidad y fraternidad se borró en un segundo. Como siempre lo hacía, entrecerró los ojos y algo renuente estiró la mano.

-Gute nacht, güero- le dijo algo serio con cara de no muchos amigos.

-Gute nacht Francisco, gracias por invitarnos- le respondió amablemente el alemán.

Mentalmente dio un suspiro. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a dejar de tener esa actitud con él? Fríamente no le había hecho nada.

-Fue idea de mi hermana- dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡Pancho!- le regaño María su ceño fruncido viendo la actitud tan grosera que estaba teniendo.

-¿Qué hice ahora? ¡Solo lo salude!- se excuso el mexicano levantando las manos aparentando inocencia, pero la morena solo le dio una mirada dura obviamente no creyendo nada.

-_Se amable_\- le dijo ella en su lengua con un cierto tono de advertencia en la voz mientras que daba la vuelta y tomaba unos platos de barro del mostrado junto con un cuchillo para cortar pan.

Los cuatro se sentaron alrededor de la mesa mientras que María entregaba los platos para cada uno.

-Así que... ¿esto es una rosca?- preguntó Gilbert. -Según yo las roscas eran redondas, no ovaladas-

-Así están hechas para que haya más comensales- le respondió el mexicano con un tono de obviedad,

-Si, se llama "_Rosca de Reyes"_\- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que debe de haber una razón por la cual la hacen en esta época- dijo Ludwig.

La chica asintió.

-Este pan representa la corona de un Rey. Se hace en estas fechas y hasta enero 6 justo para conmemorar a los 3 Reyes Magos que visitaron al niño Jesús cuando nació. Por eso las tiras de fruta seca y "_ate_" que simbolizan las joyas de las coronas.- explicó ella. Ambos hermanos asintieron entendiendo el porqué del pan.

-Ahhh, pero hermana se te está olvidando el elemento sorpresa dentro de la rosca.- dijo de manera interesante el moreno a su lado derecho.

Los hermanos Beilschmidt alzaron una ceja en confusión.

-Franz, mas te vale que no sea nada venenoso- le advirtió el albino.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que vamos a vender algo venenoso , animal?!- le preguntó el mexicano.

-¡Justamente por eso, porque te conozco!- le molestó el oji rojo a la derecha del latino.

-¡Oh cállate!- le respondió Francisco mientras el ojirojo se reía fuertemente.

María miró a Ludwig que estaba a su izquierda y sonrió. Ambos en silencio soltaron un muy breve suspiro al observar lo bien que se llevaban los dos... o los infantiles e incorregibles que eran.

-Lo divertido de la rosca es que siempre se junta la familia para partirla. Es una bonita tradición.- dijo María.

-¿Ya ves? ¡Somos familia, aprende de mi asombrosa persona!- le dijo Gilbert a Francisco mientras le golpeaba levemente en el brazo para molestarlo.

-Más bien el que aprende de mi es otro, ¿te recuerdo que pasó la otra noche con la castaña?- le preguntó Francisco con una pícara sonrisa.

-¡Meh, pura suerte de principiantes!- le respondió el albino desviando la mirada.

-Bruder ya compórtate.- le dijo gravemente Ludwig.

-Dejalos, eso es lo bueno de reunirse en la rosca.- dijo María mientras que le ponía suavemente una mano en el antebrazo derecho.

Como si recibiera una descarga Ludwig giró a ver la pequeña mano de la morena y luego la miró a los ojos, totalmente tenso ante el contacto tan físico y tan personal. Pero ella solo le sonrió dulcemente como siempre. Ludwig, aun con el corazón en la garganta, y sintiéndose como se coloreaba de las mejillas en contra de su voluntad, se relajó un poco y asintió levemente. La morena quitó su mano, y se volteó a Gilbert.

-No es nada venenoso, solo que dentro del pan hay varios niños Jesús- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos alemanes alzaron una ceja sin entender.

¿Niños... Jesús... dentro?

-¿Es algo así como el pan de muerto?- preguntó Ludwig esperando un cierto simbolismo detrás de todo esto.

-No, en serio hay niños Jesus adentro. Son figuras de plástico en forma de bebes- dijo Francisco como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Y cómo por qué ponen plástico dentro del pan? ¿No es eso peligroso?- preguntó el albino.

-No es eso. Según los católicos y la Biblia, cuando Jesús nació, el rey en ese entonces Herodes al enterarse de que había nacido el "rey de reyes" había mandado a matar a todos los recién nacidos. Por eso el niño Dios se encuentra escondido en la rosca. Si al partir la rosca en tu pedazo encuentras un niño es algo bueno y significa que eres _padrino_ o _madrin_a de la rosca- explicó la joven usando palabras de su lengua.

-Pate und patin- tradujo al alemán rápidamente Francisco.

-¿Y qué hace un padrino o madrina?- preguntó Gilbert alzando una ceja.

-Tiene que preparar tamales y chocolate caliente para todos el dos de Febrero- contestó la morena sonriente.

-¡Bueno, entonces el asombroso yo cortara el primer pedazo!- dijo emocionado el ojirojo tomando el cuchillo.

-¡Bruder! ¡Las damas primero!- le reprendió con voz grave y ojos severos Ludwig.

-No dejalo, los invitados primero- le respondió María.

-Además nosotros los invitamos- le secundo Francisco.

Gilbert como niño chiquito y con sonrisa lobuna vio toda la rosca, como si tuviera rayos X en los ojos o como si fuera a detectar dónde estaban los niños Dios para no toparse con uno. -¡Aquí!- dijo triunfalmente hundiendo su cuchillo en una de las partes que tenían una gruesa franja de azúcar blanca horneada. Corto toda la franja (que era como de unos 10 centímetros de ancho) y puso el pedazo en su plato.

Solo se veían pan a ambos lados, nada de muñeco.

-¡Te salvaste!- le dijo sonriente Francisco.

-¡Pancho! ¡¿Cómo que te salvaste?! ¡Ni que fuera algo malo sacarse al niño Dios!- le reprendió María

-¡Bueno, mínimo no va a hacer los tamales ni el chocolate!- se excusó el mexicano tomando el cuchillo y dándoselo a Ludwig.

-¡Soy demasiado asombroso para esta rosca!- dijo mientras la tomaba y le daba un gran mordisco.

Pero solo bastó que la masticara un par de veces cuando un sonido fuerte se escuchó.

Todos los presentes miraron a Gilbert que se había quedado quieto y con los ojos abiertos y una expresión chistosa entre dolor y asombro.

-¡Te lo sacaste!- le acusó Francisco.

Gilbert negó con la cabeza fervientemente mientras emitió un sonido que sonó como un "Nein" pero tenía la boca tan llena que no se le entendió nada.

-¡¿Entonces, por qué no masticas?!- continuó el mexicano con ojos entrecerrados y sonrisa burlona.

Gilbert mastico muy lentamente un par de veces y después hizo un esfuerzo casi inhumano al pasarse todo el bocado de pan que se había metido a la boca. Los 3 presentes lo miraron con ojos como platos mientras veían como hacía un gran sonido y se tragaba el pan con mucho esfuerzo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y Ludwig, Maria y Francisco casi podían jurar ver una bola bajar por la garganta del albino. Después de lo que parecieron segundos tortuosos para Gilbert, dio una gran bocanada de aire y dio un par de tosidos, luego dio un pequeño trago a su chocolate para que el pedazo terminara de resbalar.

-No, no me tocó el niño- dijo un poco jadeante el mayor de los Beilschmidt.

Ludwig dejó caer la cabeza y cubrió los ojos con la mano suspirando largamente. Quería golpear a su hermano que se había tragado el muñeco con todo y pan solo para aceptar que no tenía nada. María le veía con ojos como plato y Francisco solo con ojos entrecerrados. Todos sabían que le había tocado.

La velada fue pasando amenamente. Gilbert y Francisco era el par ruidoso por excelencia y Ludwig solo suspiraba ante el comportamiento tan poco ejemplar de su hermano mayor. María los miraba y reía divertida en algunas ocasiones, dándole miradas tranquilizadoras al alto teutón de vez en cuando para quitarle importancia.

Pasando el tiempo y tras varias rebanadas de pan, la rosca quedo medio mutilada, siendo cortada de todos los lugares habidos y por haber. Todos ya estaban bastante satisfechos y sentados cómodamente en sus sillas. Francisco y Ludwig a pesar de tomar varias rebanadas respectivamente, no habían sacado niño Dios. María al cortar su segunda rebanada con un dátil y azúcar descubrió la cabeza de un niño Dios siendo madrina de rosca. Por su parte el pobre de Gilbert, por más que hubiese empezado a cortar rebanadas delgadas de pan terminó con 5 niños Dios en su plato. El albino fruncía el ceño y acusaba a Francisco de que había hecho trampa y decía que sabía secretamente donde estaban los muñecos. El mexicano se reía de él sonoramente.

-¿Entonces tengo que organizar una fiesta yo solo? ¡Eso no es asombroso!- dijo el albino con un puchero ya no gustándole la idea de la rosca de Reyes.

-No te preocupes. Yo también soy madrina así que me ayudaras y te enseñare a hacer tamales.- dijo la morena dándole un trago a su chocolate.

-¡Entonces prepárense Franz, bruder! ¡Van a probar los tamales más asombrosos que hayan comido en su vida!¡KE SE SE SE SE!- dijo decidido y con su gran risa triunfal el albino.

-Además eso nos da otra oportunidad para reunirnos.- dijo la morena sonriente.

-¿Ustedes siempre buscan cualquier razón para reunirse y celebrar verdad?- preguntó Ludwig que observaba y escuchaba atento.

-Claro- respondió la morena mirándolo divertida como si encontrara chistoso que el rubio APENAS se diera cuenta de eso. -No tiene sentido esta vida si no la compartes con tus seres queridos ¿no lo cree?-

Ludwig le miró a los ojos y sostuvo su mirada chocolate, cada día entendiendo más la naturaleza de esta joven, tan cálida y diferente de la suya. Estuvo en silencio unos segundos analizando esas palabras.

-Ja- admitió asintiendo y dándole una muy pequeña sonrisa, de esas que solo daba cuando estaba realmente feliz y su cuerpo lo delataba contra su voluntad, aquellas que solo ella con sus palabras tan exactas podía sacarle. -Tiene razón.-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Había tanto silencio que lo único que escuchaba era al sonido de su pluma contra el papel y casi podía jurar que escuchaba el tic tac de su reloj de muñeca. Ludwig Beilschmidt como era de costumbre trabajaba hasta tarde. Y máxime en estas fechas cuando muchos de los empleados ya se encontraban en vacaciones navideñas. Por el día que era, o más bien por la falta total de empleados , la noche de hoy se escuchaba particularmente silenciosa. Un poco cansado sus ojos ardiendo por el esfuerzo extra al que estaban siendo sometidos, el rubio se enderezó y se recargó en el cómodo respaldo de su silla ejecutiva. Sus músculos de su espalda y cuello algo tensos le agradecieron el gesto. Por unos breves segundos y sintiéndose cansado reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras se quitaba los lentes.

Era 20 de diciembre y era el único en la oficina. Seguramente en otros pisos había uno que otro como él que se encontraba a estas tardías horas de la noche trabajando, pero era el único en este piso. Abriendo los ojos vio a su derecha por el mar de cubículos vacíos iluminados por las luces blancas del techo. Dio un suspiro. Finalmente como General teniente a cargo era su responsabilidad de ser el primero y el último en irse. Y máximo en estas fechas donde había menos personal.

Pero como buen soldado, nunca iba a dejar su puesto. No importaba el cansancio.

Vio su reloj de muñeca que marcaban las 11:13. Vaya si era tarde. Ludwig dando un suspiro se levantó para caminar un poco dentro de su oficina y despejar sus ideas. O mínimo para que la sangre corriera en sus piernas y sentirlas de nuevo, quien sabe cuantas horas había estado sentado. Se dirigió a la pared de la izquierda de ventanales que iban del suelo al techo y con manos en las bolsas de su costoso pantalón se recargó de lado para ver. Era una linda postal. Todo Berlín estaba alumbrado, las calles con adornos navideños, guirnaldas e iluminaciones de estrellas y copos de nieve. Las luces de los edificios todavía prendidos, de hecho en los edificios aledaños había también varios pisos y oficinas con luces prendidas. Sonrió al saberse no ser el único trabajando. El cielo estaba fuertemente cerrado, nubes sólidas y grises como si fueran un gran cobertor encima de toda la ciudad y abajo las calles ya estaban casi vacías. Cierto, varios coches pasaban aún pero casi no había peatones.

Desde lo alto de su oficina siguió la acera a dos cuadras y entrecerrando un poco los ojos pudo distinguir el pequeño local de "La Panadería" la luz encima del letrero de madera dando su usual brillo amarillecer cálido. La mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, los altos ventanales del local luciendo lúgubres. Sí, era evidente que ya hubieran cerrado ya era bastante tarde.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y una persona bien abrigada salió del lugar. El rubio abrió los ojos en sorpresa y trató de agudizar la vista, pero por la altura en la que se encontraba le era imposible distinguir quién era. ¿Sería María o Francisco? Seguramente el segundo, por la hora no sería ella, después del incidente del vidrio hacía semanas los hermanos eran más precavidos, especialmente el para con ella. Y no era para menos. El mismo Ludwig había tomado cartas en el asunto. Contacto a altos mandos en la policía para que hubiera un agente al final de su cuadra las 24 horas. No era posible que en pleno centro de Berlín ocurrieran esas cosas. Claro que esto que hizo no se los comentó a los hermanos. Ni que él había pagado el vidrio nuevo. Solo le dijo a Francisco que "el gobierno" se hacía cargo de estos actos vandálicos.

La persona que estaba fuera en la acera por lo visto se quedó cerrando con llave puesto estuvo entretenido unos minutos frente a la puerta. Luego de un tiempo se separó de ella unos pasos e hizo algo que Ludwig no esperaba.

Miró hacia donde estaba él.

El rubio se sorprendió de manera. ¿Si le estaba mirando o eran cosas de su imaginación? Claro podía estar equivocado, digo, la distancia era mucha, aunque estaba casi seguro que la persona tenía la mirada levantada hacia SU oficina... o mínimo hacia su edificio. Un poco escéptico Ludwig dio un paso al frente (casi pegado al cristal ahora) y puso una mano en el frío vidrio. ¿Si le estaban observando quien quiera que fuera...?

Pero un par de segundos luego la persona se dio la media vuelta y se alejó caminando por la cuadra para dar vuelta a la izquierda en la esquina y perderse de vista.

Ludwig bajó la mano. Si, eran ideas suyas, seguramente ya le estaba afectando el cansancio, se dijo regalándose mentalmente. Dando un suspiro giró sus talones para encaminarse y atrincherarse en su escritorio.

Siguió trabajando en la quietud de la noche. Dios, todavía le faltaban varias cosas que hacer y eso le conflictuaba. Normalmente no tenía tanto trabajo pues estaba al día pero con tan poco personal él tenía que encargarse.

Documentos que leer... cosas que firmar... mails que escribir y enviar…

El alemán trabajaba sin parar agarrando de nuevo el ritmo.

Toc Toc!

Ludwig levantó la vista y vio en la puerta de cristal a Otto el guardia. El alto hombre con su usual barriga le saludó desde afuera de la oficina mientras abría la puerta de cristal.

-¡Gute nacht Generalleutnant Beilschmidt!- dijo sonriente el guardia de rostro infantil aún no entrando del todo en la oficina usando su gran y pesado abrigo que le llegaba hasta los pies. Ludwig se sentó derecho y alzó una ceja en pregunta.

-Gute nacht Otto, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó el rubio sin entender el porqué del guardia en su oficina. Cierto a veces lo saludaba desde lejos cuando él u otro de los guardias hacían sus rondines nocturnos. Pero nunca tocaba en su puerta.

-No Generalleutnant Beilschmidt perdone que lo interrumpa- dijo el guardia igual de sonriente que siempre dando una leve inclinación con su gorra de guardia. -Pero ya llegó la comida que ordenó.-

¿Comida? Pero, ¿qué diablos...?

Antes de que Ludwig dijera algo el amable guardia dio un paso dentro de la oficina, dejando ver que había alguien detrás de él, escondido por su gran tamaño y su gran abrigo.

Era María.

Ludwig abrió los ojos como plato mientras se paraba por impulso como resorte de su silla al ver a la morena ahí, todavía sin creerlo. ¡¿Qué hacía ahí la morena?! Parpadeó varias veces para convencerse de que en efecto ella estaba ahí. Rápidamente vio su reloj de muñeca para cerciorarse de que hora era. Las 11:54. Y, ¡¿QUÉ HACÍA A ESTA HORA?!

-Permiso para retirarse Generalleutnant, tengo que volver a mi guardia- dijo sonriente el guardia juntando sus talones y parándose derecho.

El rubio seguía anonadado procesando la información. Recuperando la compostura tosió un poco y se paró rígido.

-Ja, danke Otto.- dijo mientras se pasaba una mano nervioso por el impecable pelo peinado hacia atrás.

El guardia inclinó la cabeza y se giró para irse.

-Adiós María- se despidió sonriente de la pequeña morena.

-¡Adiós Otto, buenas noches y gracias!- le respondió la morena mientras el ya iba caminando entre los muchos cubículos para dirigirse al ascensor. Luego se volteó sonriente a ver al rubio.

Silencio.

Por varios segundos ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro de extremo a extremo en la oficina ella con una sonrisa complacida y él con un rostro de confusión aún. Hasta ahora la veía bien. Estaba usando un grueso abrigo blanco que le llegaba abajo de la rodilla y se podía ver uno de sus rebozos color rosa chillón amarrado en su cuello. Tenía unas botas cafés que se veían mullidas, aquellas que parecen de esquimales, y unos guantes iguales. Sobre su cabeza tenía un gorro tejido del mismo café y su largo pelo suelto estaba todo recogido de un lado.

-_Buenas noches mi general-_ empezó ella, trayéndolo a la realidad. -Espero no haberlo interrumpido, vine a traerle esto- dijo ella alzando una gran bolsa de papel estraza con el peculiar decorado floral que identificaba a "La Panadería".

-No, está bien, adelante María- dijo él mientras que iba hacia ella y tomaba con una mano la gran bolsa. -Su abrigo-dijo el alemán (que sonó más como una orden que una petición). Pero ella solo agradeció mientras le entregaba la bolsa y se liberaba del abrigo (que era bastante bultoso para su pequeña figura), sombrero y guantes. Llevaba puesto bajo un suéter blanco tejido de cuello en V y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Seguramente para como era de friolenta ella tenía varias capas de ropa térmica abajo. Se removió también el grueso suéter solo para revelar que tenía un suéter delgado abajo también blanco.

-No debió molestarse- dijo el ario cargando la bolsa. Dentro de sí estaba sumamente agradecido e inclusive algo ansioso por saber su interior, pero su cara no lo mostraba (como siempre). -Por favor siéntese- dijo mientras extendía su brazo libre hacia la sala.

María le entregó su ropa, cosa que el rubio colgó de uno de los percheros y tomó la bolsa de papel en cambio.

-No es molestia, es un placer. Además no es bueno trabajar a tan tardías horas sin algo que comer. Espero le gusten las "_sincronizadas_". ¡Ah! Le traje café de olla también- dijo ella encaminándose a un sillón de los 3 que estaban arreglados en "u" alrededor de una mesa baja rectangular. Se sentó en el que daba de cara a la ventana.

-Gracias- dijo el alemán sintiendo un poco de calor de pronto y aflojando el nudo de la corbata un poco. Se sentó en el sillón al lado de ella. "Pero... ¿cómo supo que estaba aquí?-

Ante esto la muchacha se sonrojo un poco y miró al suelo.

-Pueeeees... yo acababa de cerrar pues hoy me tocaba…- empezó ella.

-¿A las 11?- preguntó Ludwig una ceja levantada. -¿No es un poco tarde?-

-No es por los clientes. Es por el pan.- dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros mientras que se hincaba en la alfombra y abría la bolsa para sacar sus contenidos. -Tengo que amasar y preparar la masa para que infle en la noche y actúe la levadura para que mañana temprano solo hagamos el pan y metemos al horno.-

-Pero abren muy temprano- observó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, a las 4:00 tenemos que levantarnos para meter los panes más tardar a las 5.- dijo ella simplemente como si fuera de lo más normal. -La vida de panadero es dura y de poco sueño pero uno se acostumbra- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El teutón asintió a lo que decía ella. Pero todavía no había respondido su pregunta.

-¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?- preguntó él.

De nuevo el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bueno…- dijo ella bastante ocupada sacando un refractario tapado con algo dentro y uno más pequeño igual tapado. Sacó dos cafés de olla y una bolsa más pequeña seguramente con panes adentro.-Cuando salí de la tienda vi hacia el edificio del Ministerio y vi las oficinas prendidas. Y pues vi que había alguien en la ventana. Usted una vez me comentó cual era su piso así que solo conté el número de niveles y supuse que era su oficina y usted. La verdad ya me había ido para mi casa pero por alguna razón no me quede tranquila y decidí traerle algo. -Dijo ella simplemente.

-¿Y si no hubiera sido yo?- preguntó Ludwig.

-Me lo hubiera llevado todo a casa. Por fortuna Otto me confirmó que sí estaba. Le dije que había pedido algo para cenar- dijo divertida la latina como si fuera una travesura el haberle mentido al guardia.

El rubio solo suspiró. La morena ya había puesto improvisadamente una mesa con platos desechables. Abrió el refractario y un suave aroma de queso y jamón empezó a flotar en el aire. Luego abrió el refractario chico con una salsa roja que inmediatamente puso los sentidos del alemán en guardia. Una vez de las muchas que habían desayunado la mexicana había puesto salsa "poco picante" y el pobre de Ludwig casi muere en el lugar por el picor. Ahí se dio cuenta de que NO toleraba el chile... y que no debía confiar tanto en las papilas de la mexicana. Al ver eso ella respondió calmada.

-Esta vez no tiene chile, solo es una salsa de jitomate- dijo ella. Luego del refractario grande tomó una "sincronizada" y se la entregó.

-¡_Provecho_!- dijo ella en su lengua pero a estas alturas el ya entendía perfectamente que era la frase que usaba para iniciar los alimentos.

-Danke- dijo él tomando con la mano la "sincronizada". Era una tortilla de harina grande y doblada a la mitad con lo que pudo ver tenía queso derretido y una gran rebanada de jamón dentro. La chica se sirvió y tras ponerle salsa a la suya le dio una mordida.

-Le va a gustar. Es un bocado simple pero sabroso- dijo ella.

Asintiendo y agradeciendo la comida de nuevo, le dio un mordisco. Efectivamente aunque era algo tan sencillo como jamón y queso derretido sabía muy sabroso. Y máxime al hecho de que estaba hambriento por la hora su estómago estaba profundamente agradecido. Tras acabarse una sincronizada de 3 bocados (hasta ahorita se daba cuenta de cuánta hambre realmente tenía) se limpió la boca y miró a la chica.

-La verdad, muchas gracias por el gesto.- dijo quedamente el teutón. Era la primera vez que alguien le traía algo de comer por iniciativa propia y más a estas horas de la noche.

La morena con sincronizada en mano le dio una mirada comprensiva y una suave sonrisa.

-No es nada. Para mi es un placer hacerlo. Finalmente…- dijo ella mientras alargaba una mano para tomar otra sincronizada y ponerla en el plato del rubio. -De no ser por usted yo no estaría aquí. Le debo mi vida.-

Al escuchar esto el ojiazul asintió sintiéndose extrañamente levemente decepcionado. ¿Entonces solo hacía como compromiso por esa vez en de los delincuentes?

-Además…- dijo ella muy concentrada poniéndole salsa a su propia sincronizada -También es porque me nace hacerlo. Siempre mi abuela me dijo que el hacerle de comer a alguien es la más grande expresión de-

La chica se calló abruptamente, como si hablara de más. Ludwig alzó una ceja ante esto pero ella solo carraspeó un poco.

-Agradecimiento. Sí, agradecimiento.- dijo la chica ruborizándose levemente. -Y no solo eso también me preocupo por usted, es tarde y no es bueno que se descuide de esa manera.-

Ludwig sintió como si su estómago diera un giro de 180 grados dentro de él. Y sabía que no era por las sincronizadas.

Siguieron hablando amenamente. Como siempre ella hacía la mayoría de la plática pero esta vez estaba ella más interesada en saber de su trabajo, de porque trabajaba tanto y de lo que hacía. Ludwig se sorprendió de lo fácil que era abrirse a ella que escuchaba atenta. De pronto a mitad de la plática algo en la ventana captó su atención y su rostro se iluminó.

-¡MIRE!- dijo ella levantándose rápidamente y corriendo a la ventana para pegarse a ella.

Sin entender, el rubio dejó su sincronizada (que ya era la séptima) y fue a ver que era tan interesante.

-¡NIEVE!" dijo ella alegre viendo por la ventana ambas manos pegadas al frío cristal.

En efecto, la primera nevada en el año estaba cayendo, pequeños copos de nieve descendiendo suavemente. El rubio no vio nada en especial en esto, pero la morena estaba fascinada viendo por fuera. Y recordó de pronto... que era probablemente la primera vez que ella veía nieve.

-Siempre la había visto en la televisión pero aquí se ve totalmente diferente…- dijo ella con una sonrisa viendo para todos lados.

-¿Nunca la había visto verdad?- preguntó él a lo que ella negó.

-No. En México no nieva. Bueno, en algunas partes del norte si, pero en la hacienda no.- dijo ella maravillada.

Él sonrió al ver cómo se divertía ella con algo tan simple. Era curioso cómo algunas cosas tan sencillas de la vida todavía podía maravillar.

-Quiere…- empezó Ludwig sin saber muy bien cómo formular su pregunta -¿quiere acompañarme? Será breve.- dijo él.

María se despegó del cristal y le miró preguntándole con los ojos. Abrió la boca para decir algo o preguntar algo, pero la cerró.

-Claro- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él.

Ludwig asintió y le mostró la puerta, la morena saliendo de la oficina. Antes de salir tomó los dos abrigos en el brazo y miró a lo lejos la cajita blanca de listón dorado en el librero. Sin pensarlo y más que nada por impulso cruzó la oficina en rápidas zancadas, la tomó y la envolvió en los abrigos para apresurarse y reunirse con la morena que le esperaba a una distancia de unos cubículos.

Ambos se dirigieron al elevador y tras entrar Ludwig presionó un botón. Lentamente empezaron a subir.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó la morena ahora la curiosidad demasiada para no cuestionar.

Pero el solo le dio una muy pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya llegamos.-

Las puertas de acero inoxidable se abrieron de par en par solo para dar a un recinto pequeño, tosco y gris con una puerta de aluminio del otro lado. El lugar era drásticamente más frío, nada que ver con lo cálido del elevador a lo que Maria inmediatamente se cruzó de brazos. Pero él salió del ascensor y se dirigió a la puerta seguido de ella. Sin decir nada abrió la puerta.

María no pudo evitar tomar aire en sorpresa.

Se encontraban en la azotea del edificio, que de hecho era un helipuerto. Era común que en ocasiones generales u otros mandatarios del gobierno lo usaran tal como la canciller Merkel. Pero ahorita estaba desierto, solo una gran explanada de concreto toda cubierta por una suave alfombra blanca recién caída del cielo. Alrededor de toda la azotea estaba alumbrado con grandes luces blancas para delimitar el borde pero haciendo que todo se viera sumamente mágico en contraste con la noche oscura.

Con pasos lentos y encantada María salió al exterior notando como sus botas crujían muy suavemente bajo la nieve que ni siquiera alcanzaba medio centímetro. Ludwig le seguía mientras cerró la puerta. La morena levantó la vista, para ver cómo caían los pequeños copos parpadeando un poco puesto que algunos caían en sus pestañas. Fascinada por esto levantó los brazos viendo como suavemente caían en sus manos para derretirse.

-Son tan pequeños…- murmuró ella sonriente y luego con deleite infantil extendió los brazos y giró sobre sus pies mientras reía, totalmente olvidando el frío que tenía.

Unos pasos atrás Ludwig la observaba y sonrió suavemente. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Por unos breves instantes pudo ver un lado escondido de la morena, la niña que todavía tenía dentro. Finalmente, apenas tenía veintidós y ya tenía el peso de cargar con todo un negocio. No debería de ser así, debería de divertirse y vivir su vida. El daba ya por sentado que nevar era la cosa más normal del mundo... le enterneció hasta cierto punto la inocencia y sencillez de la joven.

-Maria…- dijo de pronto.

La chica se giró a verle todavía encantada por el fenómeno natural. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas por el frío y sus labios empezaban a ponerse rojos haciéndola ver bastante atractiva (?!) pero parecía no importarle a ella.

-¿Si?-

Cargando los abrigos con un brazo, Ludwig descubrió la pequeña caja que llevaba. María al verla se acercó a él sorprendida, su sonrisa cayendo.

-Te compré esto... espero te guste. - dijo mientras extendía la caja hacia ella y miraba a otro lado, sintiéndose ruborizar fuertemente. Hasta ahorita se daba cuenta de que le había hablado de manera muy personal.

La chica, muda de palabras tomó la cajita, con delicadeza jaló el listón dorado y quitó la tapa. Cuando vio la pashmina blanca abrió mucho los ojos y suavemente la sacó, la prenda desdoblándose con suavidad.

-Es... hermosa…- dijo mientras la sostenía frente a ella mirándola.

Ludwig la miró al menos aliviado de que le gustara. Con delicadeza la tomó de las manos de la chica y se la puso alrededor del cuello, agarrándola suavemente. Efectivamente como pensó, se le veía bien en contraste con su piel morena y pelo negro.

-Es para que no te de frío…- dijo él -Pensé...-

Pero la chica se lanzó contra él y le abrazó, rodeando sus brazos de su tronco y pegando su cabeza en su pecho, cortándolo a media oración. El rubio dio un paso hacia atrás por tan repentina acción y se sintió apanicado por la reacción de la joven pensando que le había ocurrido algo o se había resbalado. Pero al darse cuenta de que solo le estaba abrazando en señal de afecto se relajo (un poco).

-Danke Ludwig.- dijo ella contra su pecho quedamente.

El solo sonrió levemente, cosa que no vio ella. Torpemente rodeo su pequeña figura con sus fuertes brazos devolviendo el gesto con la mayor suavidad que pudo, cosa que era difícil puesto no estaba acostumbrado a abrazar, y mucho menos a abrazar a mujeres. La primera vez que le había abrazado había sido hacía tiempo en el café, pero fue para protegerla y en esa ocasión el abrazo había sido posesivo. Pero esta ocasión fue suave y reconfortante, cálido. Curiosamente le resultó extrañamente natural hacerlo, como si siempre hubiese sabido cómo.

-Bitte María…- le respondió suavemente, mientras que miles de copos de nieve caían suavemente a su alrededor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! ¡QUE BONITO! X3**

**Perdón pero me salió lo cursi en este capítulo ... pero es que el Germex es tan hermosoooooooooo! (rueda en el piso).**

**Si, la rosca de reyes ... uno de los favoritos de todos los tiempos en las familias mexicanas ... (suspiro). Finalmente a quien no le gusta una pieza de rosca con chocoalte espumoso? n_n**

**Que tal Les gusto ?! Era la época navideña, se dio la ocasión y yo solo escribí XD**

**Ah, esos hermanos mayores ... son un reverendo despapaye XD**

**Bueno, este es un capítulo que se debe a un medio de diciembre, de hecho el 20. Esto es importante lectores ya ver en el siguiente capi porque hon hon hon hon hon ...**

**Pues bueeeeno. El amor está en el aire y en la nieve hahehehehe y poco a poco ya son más a cerca El uno a otro ... solo que es el alemán y la mexicana penosa así que va pa largo XD Eso sí, no todo es miel sobre las hojuelas. En el siguiente capi descubriremos ... LA VERDA! (como diría Niurka) Porque los secretos siempre salen a luz ... y todos tenemos secretos ... (musica de suspenso in crecendo)**

**¿Que cree que pase en el siguiente capi ?! Mandenme sus opiniones y teorías por una revisión! Y claro, que quieren o esperan que ocurra! : 3**

**Queridos lectores ... con esta me despido!**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Saludos**


End file.
